Les dames du lac
by miriamme
Summary: Pour contrer un puissant sortilège, Jane et Élisabeth doivent trouver un chevalier qui acceptera non seulement de participer à un tournoi , mais qui devra également en sortir vainqueur. Darcy est désigné par un signe magique. Acceptera-t-il le défi?
1. L'élu

**Première partie**

Élizabeth et Jane Bennet sont parmi les dernières survivantes de la communauté des dames du lac qui de siècles en siècles se transmettent – exclusivement de mères en filles - un savoir unique lié à la pratique de la magie.

Appartenant à la génération qui les précède, un sorcier maléfique sévit et s'en prend à leur communauté. Au début, nourri par une haine profonde envers l'une des leurs, il se contentait de les dénoncer afin qu'elles soient brûlées vives. Il n'utilisait la magie que pour éliminer celles qui réussissait à échapper à la justice des hommes.

C'est à la suite de l'un de ces maléfices que Jane Bennet se trouve dans l'incapacité totale et définitive d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais la situation dans laquelle le sorcier met sa jeune sœur Élizabeth est encore plus précaire. Elle se retrouve emprisonnée dans un coquillage sans aucun espoir d'en sortir puisque les conditions liées à sa libération sont impossibles à réunir. Pour retrouver leurs anciens pouvoirs et contrer le maléfice, les deux jeunes femmes doivent non seulement trouver un chevalier qui acceptera de jouter pour Élizabeth, mais qui devra également être déclaré vainqueur à la fin du tournoi. De plus, le maléfice prévoit que la seule façon de trouver le bon chevalier est de s'assurer qu'il passe la nuit dans la même pièce que le coquillage à l'intérieur duquel la jeune femme est gardée prisonnière et qu'il entende sa voix assez clairement pour en perdre le sommeil.

Les membres de la famille Bennet influencés par Jane décident donc d'ouvrir une auberge le long d'une route très passante, située à mi-chemin entre Londres et un petit village de campagne où des tournois sont organisés trois fois par année. Après 18 mois de travail acharné et au moins autant de faux espoirs envolés, Jane est désespérée. Le dernier chevalier intéressant à qui elle avait fait passer le test se nommait George Wickham et les deux jeunes filles avaient logé tant d'espoirs en lui, tant il leur avait semblé digne de confiance. Lorsqu'au matin, il s'était présenté frais et dispos après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Jane était allée reprendre le coquillage et l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, terriblement déçue.

Deux semaines après cet incident, Jane prépare à nouveau les chambres sachant qu'un groupe va nécessairement s'arrêter pour la soirée en raison du tournoi qui se tiendra dans la semaine. Il n'était pas rare que certains d'entre eux passent jusqu'à trois jours à l'auberge afin de participer à l'entraînement qui précède la compétition officielle. Jane transporte l'eau du puis vers la maison lorsqu'elle remarque deux cavaliers qui arrivent en direction de l'auberge. Deux hommes seulement sont à cheval tandis qu'un attelage fermé les suit un peu derrière.

Jane observe attentivement celui qui met pied à terre le premier. Il est roux et laisse entrevoir un généreux sourire lorsqu'il la remarque à son tour. Il se tourne ensuite vers le second cavalier qui descend de cheval à son tour.

_-Va donc voir s'il reste des chambres Charles ! Moi, je vais rester pour aider tes sœurs à descendre ! _Lance le deuxième d'une voix ennuyée.

_-Bien William. Attendez-moi ici !_

_-Pardon messieurs, nous avons de la place ne vous en faites pas. Les chambres sont toutes libres pour l'instant_. Intervient Jane en passant près d'eux avec son chargement d'eau.

Charles lui sourit à nouveau incapable de lui cacher l'admiration spontanée que sa beauté lui inspire. Il s'avance et lui prend galamment le seau des mains. Jane le remercie et en profite pour lui demander s'ils ont l'intention de rester longtemps.

-_En fait, nous ne sommes pas ici pour assister au tournoi. William vient uniquement pour acheter des chevaux et la meilleure place est encore malheureusement dans les petits villages de campagne._

_-Donc, vous ne resterez pas pour le tournoi ?_

_-Non ! Mais je me présente, Charles Bingley, fils aîné du Comte Simon Bingley et voici mon ami, le Duc William Darcy. _

_-Enchanté monsieur Bingley ! _S'exclame Jane en exécutant un parfaite révérence._ Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire préparer vos chambres. Vous en prenez combien ?_

_-Trois. Une pour le Duc, une pour moi et une pour mes deux sœurs. Elles partageront la même chambre._

_-Très bien ! Vous pouvez déposer le seau dans l'entrée. Ma plus jeune sœur viendra le prendre un peu plus tard. _

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jane ordonne à Lydia d'aller préparer les trois chambres du dernier étage. Elle avait vraiment espéré en voyant arriver les derniers cavaliers, que l'un d'eux pouvait être l'élu. Elle avait même décidé que le jeune rouquin serait l'homme parfait pour ça. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour participer au tournoi, elle était terriblement déçue. Surtout pour Élizabeth qui était enfermée dans ce coquillage depuis presque deux ans. Avant d'oublier, elle demande à Lydia d'aller retirer le coquillage qu'elle garde en permanence dans la chambre bleue du troisième étage. Charles Bingley entre finalement dans l'auberge accompagné de ses deux sœurs. Restant groupées dans l'entrée, les deux demoiselles ne cessent de critiquer tout ce qu'elles voient en parlant tout bas. Jane ne comprend pas que les gens puissent vraiment penser qu'elle ne peut pas les entendre. Leur frère en est pourtant très conscient puisqu'il la regarde d'un air malheureux. Jane pose sur lui un regard moqueur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne leur en tient pas rigueur. Il lui sourit reconnaissant et prend les clés qu'elle lui tend en même temps que des linges propres. Jane fait signe à son jeune frère Marc de monter les affaires des nouveaux clients dans leurs chambres respectives.

Une fois les chevaux bien installés dans l'écurie de l'auberge, William se dirige vers le bâtiment principal à son tour. Une fois entré, il regarde autour de lui avec une moue méprisante. Il va vers le comptoir et cherche le numéro de sa propre chambre dans le calepin recouvert de cire durcie qui a été laissé sur le comptoir. Ses yeux s'arrêtent quelques instants sur le nom qui est inscrit un peu au-dessus des leurs : George Wickham. William savait qu'il lui faudrait le revoir un jour, mais il aurait bien évidemment préféré que ce ne soit pas si tôt. D'un pas leste, William monte l'escalier en traînant son sac sur son dos. Arrivé au troisième étage, il voit Jane qui entre dans une chambre. S'approchant de celle-ci, William constate qu'elle est entrée dans la chambre qui lui est réservée. Il entre à son tour et la voit ramasser un coquillage très coloré. Le genre de coquillage qui ne peut pas être un réel tant il est grotesque et déformé.

_-Un ancien client l'a oublié là ! _Lui dit-elle en guise d'excuse lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il est entré derrière elle._ Je vais le ramener en bas. Désolé pour le dérangement. Ma sœur Lydia va vous apporter une serviette et une bassine pour votre toilette. _

_-Merci. _Répond simplement William en lui cédant le passage.

_-Le souper sera servi dans une heure si vous voulez manger ici. Autrement, il vous faudra marcher quinze minutes en passant par le sentier derrière l'auberge…_

_-Vous avez un cuisinier sur place ?_

-_Enfin, c'est ma mère qui cuisine et c'est moi qui assure le service. Ce soir, nous avons de la pintade au menu. Mon père a été chanceux à la chasse cette semaine._

_-Très bien merci. Madame ?_

_-Mademoiselle et c'est Bennet. Jane Bennet !_

Elle vient pour sortir, mais s'arrête pour lui demander : _Oh, en passant, je dois vous poser une question comme à chaque client !_

_-Je vous écoute !_

_-Comment avez-vous entendu parler de notre établissement monsieur le duc ?_

_-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il s'est trouvé sur notre chemin, c'est tout !_

Jane dépose le coquillage sur le bureau le temps de noter la réponse de William dans son petit calepin de cire. Une fois qu'elle a refermé son livret, elle rougit sous le regard impatient du duc qui ne la quitte pas.

_-Bien, merci. Je vous reverrai donc peut être plus tard._

_-Faites donc préparer tout de suite une table pour quatre. Nous y serons dans une heure comme prévu._

_-Merci. Bon séjour chez nous._

Jane quitte la chambre et croise Charles Bingley qui sort de la chambre de ses sœurs.

_-Le Duc est dans cette chambre là ?_

_-Oui, il vient d'arriver._ Elle réalise alors qu'elle est ressortie de la chambre bleue sans le coquillage. Elle s'adresse alors à Charles : _Oh, monsieur Bingley?_

_-Oui !_

_-Pouvez-vous me rendre un autre petit service ?_

_-Lequel !_

_-J'ai laissé un coquillage sur le bureau de la chambre de votre ami le Duc, j'étais justement allée pour le reprendre. Pouvez-vous me le rapporter lorsque vous viendrez dîner ?_

_-Oui, bien entendu. _

_-Au dîner alors !_

Charles pénètre dans la chambre de William après y avoir été invité.

Charles remarque immédiatement le coquillage repoussant qui traîne sur le bureau. William lui confirme que Jane vient de l'oublier là.

_-N'essaie pas, on n'y entend pas la mer ! J'ai moi-même essayé ! Tes sœurs sont bien installées ?_

_-Elles ont juste assez d'éléments à critiquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_-Chut ! Charles? Tu entends ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_Une voix de femme ? On dirait une plainte ?_

_-Ça doit venir de la cour !_

Charles s'approche de la fenêtre, ouvre le volet et regarde dehors.

_-Non, il n'y a personne! _

William quant à lui, s'est arrêté devant le coquillage, il le soulève et le porte à son oreille avant de le tendre à Charles : _J'entends une voix qui parle là dedans ! Tiens, écoute!_

Charles pose son oreille sur le trou du coquillage et porte attention aux bruits qui s'en échappent. Il le rend à William et lui disant : _Personnellement, je n'entends rien !_

Exaspéré, William le remet contre son oreille et s'exclame d'un ton impatient : _Je te dis que j'entends une voix. Une voix de femme_.

William essaie de voir à l'intérieur, mais n'y arrivant pas, il repose le coquillage sur le bureau.

_-Mieux vaut le redescendre lorsque nous irons dîner. Je ne veux pas le garder dans ma chambre. C'est assez pour que je n'arrive pas à dormir._

Lorsque leur petit groupe redescend pour aller manger, Jane est occupée à mettre la table. Lorsque Charles s'approche d'elle pour lui présentant le coquillage elle rougit comme une écolière. Lorsque Charles dépose celui-ci dans sa main tendue et qu'il la touche, il sursaute tant le contact de sa main le surprend.

_-Tenez votre coquillage, mon ami ne l'a pas apprécié. Il trouve cet objet affreux._

-_Je n'en doute pas. _Lui répond-elle aussitôt avant d'ajouter sur un ton mystérieux : _Peu de gens peuvent en reconnaître la valeur !_

_-Il a d'étranges couleurs !_

Jane va déposer le coquillage sur le comptoir de l'entrée avant de revenir vers eux pour leur servir la soupe préparée par sa mère.

_-William, comment est votre chambre ? La nôtre est plutôt défraîchie. _

_- Le décor est beau Caroline, mais le bâtiment est très mal insonorisé !_

_-La mienne m'a semblée correcte pourtant !_

_-J'entendais distinctement une voix de femme tout à l'heure !_

Jane sursaute et échappe la soupe chaude directement sur la chemise blanche du Duc.

_-Pardon ! Je suis désolée. _

_-Ça va ! Ça va !_ Réplique ce dernier faussement compréhensif.

_-Donnez-moi votre chemisier. Je vais vous le faire laver._

_-Je vais aller me changer et je reviens !_

_-Je vais vous verser un nouveau bol de soupe. _Lui dit Jane avant de s'excuser à nouveau.

William prend la direction de l'escalier. Une fois que Jane s'est éloignée avec le bol du Duc, Caroline et Louisa se moquent ouvertement du service de l'établissement. Charles essaie de calmer les esprits par des blagues, mais n'arrive qu'à rendre Jane encore plus nerveuse. Après tout ce temps passé à chercher l'homme qui pouvait les aider, voilà que l'élu arrivait et ne correspondait en rien à la description qui leur avait été révélée au moment où on lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs. L'homme choisit devait effectivement être de la noblesse comme tous les chevaliers, mais devait être un champion ou du moins avoir le potentiel de le devenir. Alors que le Duc n'avait aucune intention de s'inscrire comme concurrent au tournoi. Jane avait hâte d'en parler à Élizabeth le soir venu. Elle savait maintenant que sa sœur allait reprendre sa forme humaine peu après minuit en autant qu'elle pouvait aller rapporter le coquillage dans la chambre bleue. En attendant d'avoir l'occasion de le faire, elle pouvait toujours essayer d'en savoir un plus sur le Duc quitte à questionner le rouquin. Elle regagne la table avec un nouveau bol de soupe pour celui qui ne tarderait certainement pas à redescendre.

-_Alors, elle est bonne la soupe ?_ Demande Jane à Charles pour engager la conversation.

_-Lorsqu'elle est dans le bol, oui ! _Réplique Caroline dans le but de faire rire sa sœur.

_-Très bonne. Merci. _Répond Charles à la jeune femme non sans avoir jeté un œil mauvais en direction de sa sœur.

William redescend et tend sa chemise sale à Jane qui s'excuse à nouveau. Sans un mot de plus pour elle, William s'assied à sa place et ne cache pas son irritation lorsqu'il réalise que la soupe est tiède.

_-Je vais aller la remettre sur le feu !_

_-Non, ça ira ! Merci._

Jane se retire doucement sentant le regard compatissant du rouquin glisser sur son visage qui a bien de la peine à cacher sa gêne.

_-William, tu devrais être plus gentil. C'était un accident ! Ces gens sont bien intentionnés. Et cette auberge est leur gagne pain. _

_-On ne devient pas aubergiste, si on n'est incapable de le faire correctement._

_-Ce que tu peux être snob quelques fois._

-_William sait ce qu'il veut et il a bien raison. Cet établissement est tout sauf bien tenu. Ils ont de la chance d'être installé près d'un village où il se passe des choses, ailleurs qu'ici, ils auraient été obligés de fermer boutique depuis longtemps!_

Jane redescend de la chambre de William où elle s'est rendue pour cacher le coquillage dans la grande armoire. Elle revient vers la table pour retirer les bols de soupe et commence à servir la pintade en commençant par l'homme sur lequel elle cherche des informations.

_-Monsieur le Duc, vous êtes certain de n'avoir jamais participé à un tournoi, vous me semblez en avoir les capacités physiques ?_

_-Non. Je ne vois pas quelle gloire on peut retirer de telle victoire lorsqu'il y a tant de tricheurs._

-_Mais il y a aussi de grands seigneurs pour lesquels l'honneur a encore sa place ! Et de gentes dames à secourir_.

_-Les demoiselles en détresse sont plutôt celles qui ne se trouvent pas de maris de nos jours. Et elles ne peuvent certainement plus les trouver dans les tournois. _Ajoute Caroline d'un ton dédaigneux_._

_-Les batailles sont sanglantes. Les concurrents sont devenus des bêtes. _Ajoute sa sœur Louisa.

_-Certains des chevaliers qui ont séjournés ici avaient au moins autant de distinctions que les deux hommes qui vous accompagnent mesdames ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme vous les décrivez. _Leur lance Jane incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

_-Personnellement, ce sont les chevaux qui auront notre attention, non les chevaliers en quête d'admiration, ni les dames qui les admirent dans les estrades. _S'empresse de conclure le Duc d'un ton vindicatif.

_-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?_ Demande alors Jane en se tournant vers Charles.

_-Pourquoi ?_

-_J'ai un jeune frère qui cherche un emploi. Il accepterait même de ne pas être payé. Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour apprendre un métier. Il pourrait prendre soin de vos chevaux. C'est un excellent guide aussi, il connaît les environs_ !

_-William, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

_-C'est bien gentil, mais c'est non. Je me charge moi même de toutes ces besognes_.

_-Comme vous voulez. Si vous changez d'idée, faites-moi signe. Il serait capable de vous suivre dès demain._

Jane retourne dans la cuisine et s'adosse contre la porte dès que celle-ci se referme derrière elle. Quels risques insensés venait-elle de prendre? Elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : trouver un moyen pour que sa jeune sœur puisse les accompagner. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pensé à la décrire comme un garçon. Jamais les deux hommes n'auraient accepté qu'une autre femme fasse partie du voyage. Mais un jeune homme, cela aurait été possible. Élizabeth, les cheveux courts pouvait facilement avoir l'air d'un garçon en autant qu'elle écrase sa poitrine et qu'elle abaisse sa voix de quelques notes. Cette idée était sans doute leur seule chance qui leur restait pour qu'Élizabeth puisse les suivre sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Elle retourne dans la salle à manger et termine de servir ses invités. Charles reste un moment pour bavarder avec elle et l'aide même à ramasser la table. Elle profite de cet instant propice pour lui poser quelques questions sur son ami.

_-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps le duc et vous ?_

_-Depuis au moins 10 ans. Nous avons fait nos études ensembles. _

_-Vous êtes pourtant si différents !_

-_Le Duc n'accorde pas son amitié à la légère. Il gagne à être connu par contre. C'est l'homme le plus généreux que je connaisse, mais il est méfiant. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était très jeune et il s'est retrouvé à la tête d'une importante fortune et responsable de sa jeune sœur qui n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il a appris à la dure à juger les gens. Il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement, mais une fois qu'on l'a, c'est pour la vie._

_-Il est fiancé à votre sœur ?_

_-Si vous lui demandez à elle, elle vous répondra que oui, mais la réalité est tout autre. William ne l'aime pas. Il la tolère, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais connu de femme qui ait plu à mon ami. Il trouve toujours quelque chose de négatif chez elles. _

-_Pour moi c'est facile. Il dira que je suis maladroite._

_-Il dit aussi que vous êtes très belle._

-_Merci_.

_- Et il est bien loin de la réalité._

-_Vous êtes vraiment gentil Charles. Mais vous allez devoir m'excuser. Je dois maintenant aller m'assurer que tout sera prêt pour la nuit._

_-Au revoir et merci pour le souper. _

_-À demain matin monsieur Bingley. _Termine Jane dans une révérence.

Charles porte la main de Jane à ses lèvres. Celle-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se détourne dès que sa main se retrouve libre.

Jane se rend alors dans sa propre chambre derrière la cuisine et commence à sortir les vêtements de sa sœur. Elle espère que ce que le Duc a entendu est bien la voix de sa sœur autrement, il leur faudra tout recommencer. Jane se prépare ensuite pour la nuit et cherche le sommeil plus tôt que d'habitude afin d'être prête à aider sa sœur Élizabeth.

_**À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	2. Un combat inégal

**Deuxième partie**

Une fois remonté dans sa chambre à son tour, William va retrouver son ami dans la sienne afin de planifier avec lui la journée du lendemain. Vers 23h00, il prend congé de Charles, retourne dans sa chambre et se met au lit. Très rapidement, il constate qu'il est incapable de trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il se met à entendre la même voix que dans l'après midi, le duc se lève impatient et cherche à déterminer d'où provient le bruit. N'en trouvant pas la source, il retourne se coucher et se met un oreiller sur la tête pour essayer de se détendre. La voix revient plus forte encore. Une mélodie claire et précise reprend inlassablement. Après plusieurs tentatives pour trouver le sommeil, exaspéré, William jette son oreiller contre le mur, se lève et regarde l'heure à nouveau.

_-Minuit? Quelle horreur!_

Soudain, il réalise que la voix s'est arrêtée. Il se recouche, ferme les yeux et se laisse partir tout doucement dans le monde des rêves. C'est alors qu'il aperçoit une femme qui avance vers lui, marchant dans sa direction. Elle est nue, mais sa poitrine est recouverte par sa longue chevelure noire bouclée. Elle est elle à couper le souffle tandis que la lune éclaire sa peau blanche. Lorsqu'elle arrive tout près de lui, il constate que sa bouche est entrouverte et qu'elle semble très surprise de constater qu'il la regarde. Sans le quitter des yeux elle recule lentement. Lorsqu'elle se détourne pour ouvrir la porte et sortir de la chambre, William se redresse comprenant qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'une femme se trouvait réellement devant lui. Entendant maintenant ses pas qui se dirigent rapidement vers l'escalier et qui descendent en sautant des marches, il sort de son lit, passe sa robe de chambre et s'élance à sa poursuite espérant la rattraper afin de savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre. Arrivé en bas, il se cogne le pied contre le hideux coquillage qu'il avait pourtant remis à l'aubergiste en arrivant à la salle à manger. Il le ramasse, résolu à en avoir le cœur net.

Le hall d'entrée est parfaitement désert, mais William croit entendre des bruits étouffés provenant d'une salle située tout au fond de la salle à manger. Il s'y dirige d'un pas décidé et constate que les bruits cessent dès qu'il frappe à la porte.

_-Qui est là ?_ Demande celle qui lui a renversé la soupe dessus à travers la porte.

_-William Darcy. Je dois absolument vous parler !_

Jane ouvre la porte doucement en la gardant entrebâillée.

_-Avez-vous vu une femme ? Grande! Avec une belle chevelure noire, très longue ?_

_-Non. Je n'ai vu personne depuis que vous êtes tous montés vous coucher! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?_

_-Non! Vous êtes certaine de n'avoir vu personne ?_

_-Sans doute l'une des sœurs de votre ami qui se rendait à la salle de bain?_

_-Oui, vous avez raison! Ça doit être ça ! Oh, tenez, votre coquillage. Je l'ai trouvé par terre en bas de l'escalier._

_-Oh! Ce doit être ma sœur Lydia qui a oublié de le ranger. Merci. Mais vous auriez pu attendre au matin pour me le ramener._

_-Bien, alors, bonne nuit. _

_-Bonne nuit, monsieur le Duc!_ Ajoute Jane en effectuant une parfaite révérence.

Dès que la porte se referme, Jane reste là à attendre que les pas du Duc lui confirment qu'il est bien remonté. Une fois qu'elle en est certaine, elle quitte la porte pour retourner vers la salle de bain où Élizabeth l'attend avec anxiété.

_-Lizzie, c'est fini! Tu es libre maintenant. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va s'arranger!_

-_Tu es bien trop optimiste. Je ne partage pas ta foi en cet homme. Il ne veut pas participer au tournoi. Que vais-je faire? J'ai quatre jours à partir de demain pour le transformer en champion. Je n'ai pas le moindre espoir_.

-_Et si tu le suivais déguisée en homme. J'ai eu cette idée pendant qu'ils étaient à table. Je lui ai parlé de la possibilité d'engager un de mes frères, mais évidemment, il était contre. Tu pourrais toujours les suivre et les mettre devant le fait accompli. Ils n'oseront pas te ramener ici le jour même et tu disposeras donc de quelques heures pour le convaincre de participer au tournoi. Tu pourras toujours improviser quelque chose sur place. Au moins tu seras là!_

_-J'ai très peu de chance de pouvoir influencer cet homme froid et hautain. Tu as vu comme ils ont tous les trois peur de lui. Il dirige tout et ne se soucie de personne._

_-Il a l'âme d'un dirigeant! C'est plutôt bon pour un champion!_

_-Oh, Jane ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

Lorsque William s'éveille le lendemain, il est très tôt. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée et observe Jane qui commence à placer les tables pour le déjeuner. William la fait sursauter, mais s'excuse aussitôt.

Les trois Bingley arrivent quelques minutes après le Duc et s'installent pour déjeuner. Ayant quitté l'auberge pour aller préparer les chevaux et la carriole, William revient dix minutes plus tard pour régler leur séjour et venir chercher les Bingley et leurs bagages. Une fois tout le monde bien installé, ils partent en direction du village voisin où l'entraînement et les inscriptions au tournoi doivent commencer sous peu.

_-Nous repasserons sans doute ici au retour!_ Dit alors Charles à la jeune aubergiste.

_-Je l'espère bien messieurs! Bonne chance avec les chevaux._

Jane a juste le temps d'apercevoir Élizabeth qui est accrochée de manière très inconfortable sous la carriole. Celle-ci lui fait un signe de tête entendu. Jane regarde tendrement sa sœur qui est maintenant déguisée en un jeune homme au physique ingrat et à la chevelure noire ébouriffée. Seul son regard porte encore les traces de la souffrance dont elle porte le fardeau pour elle deux. Élizabeth sait qu'elle ne dispose que de quatre jours pour convaincre son champion de la représenter. En cas d'échec, elle retournera dans le coquillage et y restera prisonnière à tout jamais. Élizabeth avait donc une seule et unique chance de sauver sa peau et celle de sa sœur par la même occasion.

Les mouvements secs et saccadés de la carriole la font atrocement souffrir. Chaque pierre, chaque bosse la font se frapper contre le châssis de bois. La pire épreuve toutefois, fut l'instant où le véhicule dû passer dans une rivière peu profonde. Élizabeth eut beau retenir son souffle le temps que l'équipage la traverse, elle avait bien failli se noyer à cause de Caroline qui avait choisi ce moment là pour dire quelque chose au Duc. Ils s'étaient donc arrêtés quelques secondes de plus pour discuter. Lorsque les roues se remirent à bouger, la mal était fait, Élizabeth avait avalé beaucoup d'eau. À bout de force, elle avait souffert de longues minutes. Puis, ce fut la course folle sur une surface d'herbes séchées. Chaque brin lui fouettait le dos, l'arrière des jambes et les bras. Certaines branches plus dures, lui laissaient de grandes graffignes sanguinolentes.

Lorsque l'équipage s'arrête enfin, Élizabeth est certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tenir une minute de plus. Elle attend que tous se soient éloignés avant de se détacher et sortir de sa cachette. Lorsqu'elle arrive à se remettre sur ses pieds, elle aperçoit le Duc qui revient vers son cheval suivit de près par Charles. Elle se cache rapidement dans la carriole et s'assied sans faire de bruit. Elle retient son souffle espérant qu'ils n'aient rien à prendre à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle entend des pas qui s'approchent de sa cachette, elle aperçoit une sacoche qui porte les initiales de celui-ci qui se nomme Charles. Devinant qu'il va entrer pour la prendre, elle se prépare à sortir par l'autre porte. Les deux portes s'ouvrent en même temps. L'une est ouverte par Charles qui entre la main et saisit sa sacoche et l'autre par Élizabeth qui vient pour sortir, Elle se cogne contre le Duc qui se rendait à son cheval en passant de l'autre côté de la carriole. Celui-ci la tient captive dans ses bras, ébranlé sous l'impact violent et voulant leur éviter une chute certaine à tous les deux.

La maintenant devant lui, mécontent, William s'écrie : _Charles, viens ici! Nous avons un passager clandestin. À moins que tu ne sois un voleur?_

_-Quoi?_ Demande son ami en faisant le tour de la carriole.

_-Aie! Je ne suis pas un voleur Monseigneur ! _Réplique Élizabeth en baissant sa voix volontairement.

_-Que faisais-tu dans notre carriole alors ?_

_-Je me cachais. Lâchez-moi. Je ne me sauverai pas ! _

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_ Lui demande Charles à son tour.

_-Dion, je me nomme Dion. Je suis le plus jeune de la famille Bennet. Ceux qui tiennent l'auberge. _

_-Ah, c'est toi le jeune qui cherchait du travail?_

-_Ouais, c'est ça!_ Répond Élizabeth en essayant de replacer le bas de son pantalon et sa chemise.

S'approchant des deux autres en passant derrière Dion, Charles s'écrie : _Mais tu es blessé jeune homme?_

_-C'est rien! J'étais caché sous la carriole et on ne peut pas dire que le terrain soit sans relief._

_-Montrez-moi ça? _Lui demande le Duc en avançant vers lui.

_-Non, ça va aller. Je mettrai de la pommade plus tard. Alors, vous allez me garder avec vous ? Je peux tout faire vous savez._

_-C'est hors de question ! Trouve-toi un transport et rentre à l'auberge._

_-Mais William ! Tu sais bien que personne n'acceptera un jeune homme de son âge comme passager. Il est obligé de rester ici. Autant s'occuper de lui. _

_-J'ai dit non !_

_-Je vous en prie ! Donnez-moi une chance. Vous ne me remarquerez même pas. Je serai invisible. _

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec toi. Tu as été assez intelligent pour nous suivre. Use de ta cervelle à nouveau pour rentrer chez toi._

_-Non William! C'est hors de question! Je me porte garant de ce jeune homme. Je m'occuperai de lui._

_-Merci monsieur. Vous verrez. Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter._

_-Tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais Charles. _

_-Venez Dion. Nous allons nous occuper des bagages. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour acheter des chevaux. _

_-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez monsieur Bingley. Vous êtes une bonne personne !_

-_De rien. Ta famille m'est très sympathique. Tu ne ressembles pas à ta sœur Jane, ni aux deux autres que j'ai vus à l'auberge. Un autre garçon et une fille plus jeune._

_-Vous parlez sans doute de Marc et Lydia. Vous avez raison. Je ne leur ressemble pas. Moi c'est à Élizabeth que je ressemble._

_-Élizabeth ? De quoi a-t-elle l'air?_

-_Elle a une longue chevelure noire. Elle est à peu près de ma taille. Et c'est une fille très intelligente_.

_-Était-elle présente à l'auberge hier soir ?_

_-Oh, oui. Elle travaille dans la cuisine. Elle n'aime pas être en présence des clients._

_-Alors, quel métier aimerais-tu apprendre?_

_-Je veux seulement devenir chevalier!_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour libérer mes sœurs!_

_-Elles ne veulent plus travailler à l'auberge ?_

-_C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour être racontée à cette heure de la journée. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard si vous le voulez encore. Le Duc vous fait signe. Allez le rejoindre. Je me débrouillerai bien. Ça va mieux déjà._

Élizabeth retourne chercher chacun des chevaux de l'attelage et s'occupe de les nourrir. Une fois cette besogne terminée Élizabeth s'écarte du groupe pour aller soigner ses blessures. C'est alors qu'une idée saugrenue lui vient. Elle sourit devant la simplicité du plan qu'elle vient d'avoir et décide de mettre celui-ci à exécution dès qu'elle le peut. La pommade effectuant son travail de cicatrisation plus vite que prévu à cause des éléments chimiques qui la compose et qu'elle maîtrise totalement, Élizabeth revient vers la carriole. Elle constate que le Duc et les Bingley sont dans les estrades occupés à observer les chevaliers qui s'entraînent avec leurs montures. Élizabeth se dirige vers le cheval de William et ouvre la sacoche qui est accrochée sur son flan gauche. Elle trouve rapidement ce qu'elle cherche.

Arrivée devant la table où se tient le responsable des inscriptions, elle donne ses lettres de noblesse et décline son identité.

_-Il y a bien longtemps qu'un Darcy n'avait pas participé à un tournoi. Vous êtes certain d'être assez préparé ?_

_-Bien entendu!_

_-Représentez-vous une dame monsieur le Duc?_

_-Dame Élizabeth Bennet !_

_-Très bien. Votre première épreuve aura lieue à 16h00. Vous affronterez un bien piètre chevalier. Il se représente chaque année, mais n'a jamais battu personne. C'est votre chance de voir si vous êtes fait pour ça!_

_-Merci monsieur._

_-Il s'agit d'un combat à l'épée. Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre destrier pour cette première épreuve._

Élizabeth va rapporter les papiers dans la sacoche du Duc sans se faire voir. Une fois la chose réalisée, elle s'éloigne avec l'épée qu'elle vient de prendre sur sa monture également et marche en direction de la forêt. Là, pendant presque une heure, elle s'entraîne. Le poids de l'arme étant un obstacle majeur pour elle, Élizabeth fait du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais réalise qu'elle est très limitée dans ses mouvements. Heureusement que la pommade a terminé son travail et que ses plaies sont presque toutes guéries. Vers 15h30, Élizabeth regagne le campement. C'est alors qu'elle voit William qui revient avec une bête magnifique qu'il vient d'acheter. Celle-ci marche difficilement à cause d'une blessure sur sa jambe avant à droite. Élizabeth accélère le pas et examine la plaie sous l'œil étonné de William.

_-Il a reçu un coup de lance! Voilà pourquoi je trouve ces joutes inacceptables!_

_-Attendez. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour la soigner. _

_-Pas la peine Dion, j'ai donné rendez-vous à l'aide soignant du camp. Il arrive dans cinq minutes_.

_-Comme vous voulez. Alors laissez-moi l'attendre pour vous. Retournez dans le stade. Vous pouvez manquer une autre belle bête si vous restez ici. Charles n'a pas l'œil exercé comme vous. Vous venez de trouver une jument exceptionnelle_.

_-Très bien, mais pas de pommade Dion. _

_-C'est promis monsieur le Duc. _Ajoute Élizabeth en faisant la référence, mais en lui tirant la langue pendant qu'elle est penchée vers l'avant_._

Dès que William s'est éloigné, Élizabeth applique de la pommade sur la plaie du cheval. Lorsque le médecin arrive, il constate avec étonnement que la plaie n'est pas infectée. Mécontent d'avoir été dérangé pour rien, il se dirige vers le stade.

Pendant qu'Élizabeth se prépare pour son combat, Jane arrive à cheval et la reconnaît malgré son déguisement. Elle descend de sa monture et écoute Élizabeth lui raconter comment elle avait réussi à se faire accepter par le groupe en utilisant la gentillesse de Charles. Elle lui raconte aussi ce qu'elle a fait par la suite. Jane réagit avec violence lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il ne reste que quinze minutes avant que sa sœur n'aille se battre à l'épée contre un homme. Élizabeth essaie de la calmer en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

_-Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose!_

Jane est obligée de se taire lorsqu'elle voit Charles qui arrive vers elles. Jane l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

_-Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez ! _Lui lance le jeune homme.

_-Mon frère est parti sans permission pourtant!_

_-Je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Je vous l'aurais ramené vous pouvez en être sure._

_-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous!_

_-Les combats à l'épée vont commencer. Ça vous dérange si je vais voir ça? _S'exclame alors Élizabeth.

_-Non. William est encore dans les estrades. Il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'aime pas les combats à l'épée non plus. _

_-Dion !_ S'écrit Jane sans pouvoir arrêter sa sœur.

_-C'est un sacré petit bonhomme votre frère !_

_-Vous n'avez pas idée. Si ça ne vous dérange pas Charles, je vais aller avec lui!_

_-On se reverra tout à l'heure, alors?_

Jane croise le Duc au moment où il quittait le stade. Jane s'assied à la place qu'il vient de quitter lorsqu'on annonce le nom des prochains concurrents.

Lorsque William entend son nom, il s'arrête et regarde les deux hommes qu'on vient de présenter à la foule. Ses yeux se posent alors sur celui qui s'est présenté en son nom. Il reconnaît alors avec surprise la silhouette de Dion. Il vient pour descendre dans l'arène, mais Jane est plus rapide. Elle se précipite devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin. Charles arrive aussi derrière eux, suivi de près par Caroline et Louisa. Celles-ci sont soulagées lorsqu'elles voient que William est avec Jane.

_-Attendez monsieur le Duc! Laissez-le faire ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je vous expliquerai plus tard._

En bas, dans l'arène, le combat s'engage. Élizabeth essaie de contrer les coups de son adversaire et elle y arrive avec adresse. Elle arrive à esquiver plusieurs coups grâce à son agilité toute féminine. Elle blesse légèrement son adversaire à deux reprises marquant ainsi de précieux points. Les deux premiers drapeaux levés lui accordant la victoire, elle attend simplement de tenir assez longtemps pour voir le dernier drapeau de lever qu'il soit pour elle ou pour lui. Elle sait qu'elle a gagné. Elle ne cherche même plus à faire de points. Elle évite seulement les coups et ne s'approche de son adversaire que vous mieux garder son équilibre. À quelques secondes de la fin, l'homme lève son épée pour lui concéder la victoire. Élizabeth se retourne pour saluer la foule qui l'acclame fortement. C'est alors que l'homme lui plante l'épée dans le dos. La douleur la fait tomber par terre. Dans la foule, un silence complet règne. Jane laisse échapper un cri d'horreur tandis que la jeune fille inanimée s'écroule sur le sol.

_-Lizzie ! Non! Elle ne doit pas mourir !_ S'écrie Jane sans y penser.

Jane descend l'allée aussi rapidement qu'elle le peut suivie de près par Charles et William.

_-La victoire est accordée à William Darcy. Prochain combat dans deux heures. Avec vos destriers._

Lorsque Jane arrive près d'Élizabeth celle-ci tente de se redresser tant bien que mal. Son dos est couvert de sang. Lorsque Jane arrive enfin près d'elle, la jeune femme tombe par terre pour la seconde fois. Le médecin du camp arrive près d'elles avec les aides soignants. Ils l'installent sur une civière.

Charles arrive derrière Jane avec William. Les deux sœurs Bingley suivent de près et poussent des cris d'horreur à propos de tout ce qu'elles voient.

_-Charles, faites transporter mon frère à l'écart s'il vous plait? Personne ne doit l'examiner à part moi. C'est très important._

-_Messieurs, veuillez faire conduire ce jeune homme dans notre tente. Nous nous en occuperons. Nous avons nos propres médecins._

Les médecins regardent Charles avec mépris et déposent la civière à ses pieds.

_-Mais nous n'avons pas de médecins avec nous_ ! S'exclame William contrarié.

_-Si, moi. Je suis très qualifiée. _Réplique Jane en soutenant son regard pour la première fois.

Sur la civière, Élizabeth s'agite et respire de plus en plus difficilement. Jane ordonne aux deux hommes de la transporter plus rapidement. Une fois dans la tente. Élizabeth respire à peine. Jane demande à Charles et à William de l'aider à retirer l'armure qui lui compresse les poumons. William prend alors la direction des opérations. Il retourne Dion de manière à pouvoir desserrer les lanières de cuir qui maintiennent son armure en place. Une fois les courroies détachées, le duc retire l'armure métallique et recouche lentement Dion. Lorsqu'il lui fait face pendant qu'il se redresse. William reste figé devant la surprise. Le jeune homme est une femme. Et cette femme est celle qui est sortie de sa chambre la nuit précédente. Seule sa chevelure est différente. William devine qu'elle a du la couper pour passer pour un garçon. Elle est toujours aussi belle, bien qu'elle soit très pâle. Sa respiration semble maintenant normale et paisible.

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-Ma sœur! Tournez-là sur ventre s'il vous plait ? _Le supplie Jane.

_-Son nom c'est Élizabeth n'est-ce pas ? _Demande Charles.

_-Oui, Élizabeth est ma sœur cadette. Faites vite je vous en prie monsieur le Duc, elle perd beaucoup de sang. _

Une fois la jeune fille retournée, Jane applique une forte pression sur la blessure de sa sœur afin que le sang cesse de couler. Une fois la chose accomplie, elle s'empresse de recoudre la plaie puis d'y appliquer une pommade de son cru. Une fois la blessure pansée avec science, Élizabeth a retrouvé des couleurs. Dès que Jane a terminé de la changer, Élizabeth se réveille doucement. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde Jane avec inquiétude.

_-Tu es folle, tu le sais ?_

_- Oui, mais j'ai gagné et je vais y retourner!_

_-Pour l'instant tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je dois aller rassurer Charles et les autres. Attend que je revienne._

_-Ils sont furieux?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? On les a trompés, c'est normal qu'ils soient en colère._

Une fois hors de la tente, Jane se dirige vers Charles et William qui attendent à l'écart.

_-Alors, comment va-t-elle ? _Lui demande Charles le premier.

_-Elle va mieux. Elle veut retourner combattre!_

_-Pas en utilisant mon nom en tout cas. Si elle veut mourir qu'elle le fasse sous son propre nom._

_-Vous avez raison monsieur le Duc, Élizabeth a mal agi. Elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser votre nom pour concourir. Mais sachez ceci. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, elle ne souhaite pas mourir. Elle veut vivre et c'est uniquement dans ce but qu'elle s'est s'inscrite au tournoi. _

_-Expliquez-nous?_ L'interroge Charles curieux.

_-Tu ne vois pas que ce sont des mensonges ! Ce sont des sorcières !_

_-William, arrête et écoute._

_-Laissez-le faire monsieur Bingley. Votre ami a raison nous appartenons aux dames du lac. _

_-Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais!_

-_Mais nous pratiquons la magie blanche uniquement. Depuis deux ans, nous essayons de nous défaire d'un sortilège. L'âme de ma sœur Élizabeth était enfermée dans un objet. À défaut de trouver un chevalier pour la représenter dans un tournoi, nous allons mourir. _

_-Elle n'avait qu'à venir ici et demander à un chevalier de la représenter._

_-On voit que vous ne connaissez pas la sorcellerie. L'homme qui nous a jeté un sort est puissant et sa magie est complexe. Le chevalier ne doit pas être choisi au hasard, il doit être désigné par un signe. Ensuite, il doit venir s'inscrire ici et remporter le tournoi._

_-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi votre sœur s'est désignée elle-même alors?_

_- Tout simplement parce que le chevalier élu ne veut rien savoir des tournois !_

_-Vous dites que le sorcier l'avait emprisonnée dans un objet ?_ Demande le duc soudain intéressé.

_-Oui !_

_-Et que le chevalier est choisi à l'aide d'un signe ? C'est ça ?_

_-Vous avez compris ! C'est bien ça qui vous a désigné !_

_-Toi ? _S'étonne son ami.

_-Oui, moi ! Tu te souviens de ce coquillage coloré qui était dans ma chambre ?_

_-Votre sœur était là dedans ?_

_-J'étais le seul à l'entendre parler et chanter !_

_-C'était le signe. Seulement, quand vous nous avez dit que vous ne veniez pas ici pour le tournoi. Je suis allée reprendre le coquillage dans votre chambre. J'étais convaincue que ce ne pouvait pas être vous._

_-Et vous aviez raison. Je ne combattrai jamais dans un tournoi. _

_-Je sais et c'est bien pour ça que ma sœur est perdue d'avance et qu'elle a décidé d'agir à sa façon._

_-William, tu peux certainement faire quelque chose? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ?_

_-Charles, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas concourir. _

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, Charles soupire et explique : _Son père est mort dans un tournoi. Tué par un homme qui a triché à la toute fin afin de s'assurer la victoire. William était présent, il a tout vu. _

_-J'ai promis à mon père que je ne participerai jamais à un tournoi._

-_Oh, mon Dieu. Quel être démoniaque que ce goret de sorcier. Il savait cela, j'en suis certaine. Il nous a condamnées toutes les deux. L'objet, le signe, la possibilité de s'en sortir, tout était un leurre. _

Charles vient pour la consoler.

_-Non, Charles, laissez-moi. Occupez-vous de votre ami. Il souffre autant que nous, à sa manière. Je vais retrouver Élizabeth et lui expliquer la situation._

Charles se tourne alors vers William qui lui fait signe que tout va bien. À voir sa tête qui exprime un grand désarroi, Charles n'est pas convaincu. Il s'approche de William juste au moment où se dernier tombe à genoux et se met à pleurer en pensant à son père.

Pendant ce temps, Jane écarte les pans de la tente et pénètre à l'intérieur. Elle en ressort aussi vite épouvantée.

_-Lizzie! Élizabeth !_ Crie-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Charles tourne alors la tête et constate que la nouvelle jument achetée par le duc un peu plus tôt n'est plus là.

_-Oh, mon Dieu! Votre sœur, elle y est retournée!_


	3. Je me batterai pour vous

_**Troisième partie**_

_-Mais avec quel cheval? _Lui demande Jane en s'approchant de lui.

_-Celui que William vient tout juste d'acheter! Vite allons voir !_

Ils se dirigent rapidement vers les estrades et arrivent au moment où le combat commence dans l'arène entre Élizabeth et un aspirant champion très sérieux. La jeune fille se débrouille assez bien. Elle réussit à marquer suffisamment de points pour être déclarée gagnante du premier tiers. Elle regagne le bout du parcours, redresse sa lance et se place pour un nouveau départ. Jessie piaffe d'impatience. Élizabeth s'élance et dirige sa lance vers le chevalier qui arrive vers elle. Les deux adversaires sont projetés sur le sol en même temps sous la force de l'impact. Élizabeth est la première à se relever. Elle sort son épée et se dirige vers l'homme qui est encore sonné. Dès qu'elle commence à croiser le fer avec lui, son adversaire marque des points. Le second drapeau se lève et favorise son opposant. Un autre départ à cheval, lances levées ramène les deux combattants au sol. Cette fois, Élizabeth est blessée au bras. Elle se redresse et esquive les coups de son adversaire avec adresse. Dans les estrades, William n'en peut plus. Il quitte les installations et va s'installer non loin de là près d'un arbre pour reprendre ses esprits. Il entend les trompettes annoncer la fin du combat et est très soulagé lorsqu'il entend le crieur lui concéder la victoire. Charles vient le rejoindre pour lui confirmer que la jeune fille vient de gagner.

Les deux hommes retournent vers la tente où se trouvent les chevaux. Comme il n'y aura plus d'autre combat pour la journée, un silence apaisant règne maintenant autour des tentes. William prend soins des chevaux avec Charles jusqu'au moment où un cavalier s'avance vers eux. William tourne la tête et voit qu'il s'agit de sa nouvelle jument et de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs.

_-Monsieur le Duc, je vous rapporte Jessie. C'est une bonne bête. Je vous l'avais dit_ !

_-Jessie?_

_-C'est son nom, elle me l'a dit!_

_-Vous allez mieux ?_

-_Nos pommades de sorcières font des miracles, heureusement_! Lui répond la jeune femme malicieusement.

_-Enchanté, mademoiselle Bennet, je me nomme Charles Bingley._

_-Enchanté monsieur Bingley. _Réplique Élizabeth en faisant la révérence.

_-Votre sœur est repartie pour l'auberge ?_

_-Non, elle va rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Il ne me reste que deux combats. Et vous, vous restez jusqu'à quand ?_

_-Demain ! Nous partons demain ! _Répond William très rapidement.

_-Je comprends._

_-Vous croyez que votre sœur est occupée, j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler ! _Lui demande Charles un peu gêné.

_-Non, elle est partie chez le boucher, deuxième maison à droite. Elle s'occupe de la commande pour l'auberge._

Une fois Charles sorti de la tente, Élizabeth observe William à la dérobée tandis qu'elle commence à faire la toilette de Jessie. Elle peigne la robe caramel de celle-ci tout en étant attentive à ce qu'il fait à l'autre bout de la tente.

-_Monsieur le Duc ! Je voulais vous dire que je comprends. Jane m'a tout raconté à propos de votre père. Je veux que vous sachiez que la seule personne responsable de notre malheur est ce foutu sorcier. Je n'ai probablement aucune chance de remporter le tournoi, mais au moins de mourrai dans l'action et libre. Grâce à vous, je ne suis plus prisonnière dans ce coquillage grotesque. Je suis enfin libre et je partirai comme je l'ai choisi. La seule chose qui me chagrine encore c'est Jane. Qui sait ce qui lui arrivera une fois que je serai partie? Qui la consolera lorsque je mourrai? C'est trop injuste. _

La tête accotée contre le ventre de Jessie, Élizabeth se laisse aller et pleure doucement. Ne pouvant supporter de la voir ainsi, William s'approche d'elle, la fait pivoter et l'entraîne jusqu'au banc qui se trouve près de l'entrée de la tente. Pendant qu'elle laisse descendre sa tête dans le creu de son épaule, William lui caresse les cheveux d'une main tremblante.

Après un certain temps et une fois calmée, Élizabeth relève la tête pour lui demander : _Vous serez auprès d'elle n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez!_

-_C'est ce que je veux, oui! Elle aime bien votre ami._ Saisissant le mouchoir que lui tend le Duc, Élizabeth se mouche bruyamment puis ajoute : _Elle sera moins triste si elle est auprès de vous deux. _

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste pour se relever, William se redresse et lui tend le bras pour l'aider à se mettre de bout. Lorsqu'elle se trouve en face de lui, William est si frappé par sa beauté qu'il ne peut que la contempler en silence. Élizabeth constate l'émoi du jeune homme et lève la main pour lui caresser la joue.

_-Vous êtes un homme bien William Darcy et c'est un honneur que de porter votre nom dans l'arène._

La main de William va se poser sur celle d'Élizabeth qui est toujours sur sa joue. Il la soulève doucement et la fait descendre sur son torse toujours mélangée avec la sienne. Elle sent son cœur qui bat vite et fort. Élizabeth lève les yeux vers son visage et constate qu'il la regarde avec une expression qu'elle ne connaît pas. Sa bouche vient doucement à la rencontre de la sienne. Élizabeth sent son cœur battre à l'unisson avec celui qu'elle sent toujours dans la main de William. Lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, un frisson lui traverse le corps entièrement. Ses lèvres exercent une pression agréable sur les siennes qui s'entrouvrent pour répondre à l'appel de ses sens. Le baiser qu'ils échangent s'approfondit tellement qu'ils perdent la notion du temps. Ils se sentent loin du danger, prisonniers d'un espace temps qui leur appartient. Bien des étoiles ont le temps de s'éteindre et de s'allumer dans le firmament avant que les deux jeunes gens ne se séparent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par l'intensité de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, Élizabeth. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous embrasser, je vous le jure, veuillez me pardonner. _Balbutie William en jetant sur elle un regard éperdu.

Le fixant sans comprendre, Élizabeth ne peut que lui demander : _Que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner. J'ai participé autant que vous! C'est moi qui suis responsable. Je voulais simplement vous rendre votre cheval._

_-Jessie! Oui, merci!_

_-Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Merci encore pour votre cheval, que je vous ai volé!_

_-De rien!_

Tout à coup refroidi en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait impliquer ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, William baise la main d'Élizabeth et lui souhaite bonne nuit tout aussi normalement que si ils n'avaient jamais échangé ces baisers passionnés.

_-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé à propos de Jane._

_-Je n'oublierai pas. _

Une fois seule et hors de la tente, Élizabeth se couvre le visage et se remet à pleurer. Elle regagne la tente que sa sœur a pris soin d'installer et se couche tout en se demandant où est Jane.

Lorsque le soleil se lève enfin, Élizabeth est déjà réveillée depuis longtemps. Elle a le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle ne s'est endormie que lorsque sa sœur est rentrée vers deux heures du matin et là encore, elle n'a rien perdu des sanglots déchirants de cette dernière qui ont durés jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Elle se lève silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Jane, sort de sa tente et se dirige vers l'enclos où elle a laissé Jessie la veille. Lorsqu'elle arrive près de l'enclos, Élizabeth constate que Caroline est là et qu'elle la regarde s'approcher avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

_-Alors c'est à ça que vous ressemblez en femme ? Vous êtes franchement mieux en homme!_

_-Ce n'est pas pour vous plaire que je suis venue au monde._

_-Ne touchez pas à Jessie. C'est pour la surveiller que William m'a demandé de rester ici. Il ne veut pas que vous l'utilisiez aujourd'hui. Trouvez-vous un autre cheval._

_-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit!_

_-Il a changé d'idée!_

_-J'attendrai qu'il me le confirme, lui même._

_-Il ne veut pas que vous utilisiez son nom non plus!_

_-Il est trop tard, je suis déjà inscrite!_

_-Retirez votre candidature._

_-Je n'en ferai rien._

_-Alors, je vous dénoncerai!_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!_

_-Non Caroline, tu ne la dénonceras pas! _S'écrie Charles en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Mais Charles, elle salit le nom de William !_

_-Elle n'a pas le choix ! _

_-Donc, je peux prendre Jessie?_

_-Oui, allez-y ! Et bonne chance Élizabeth!_

Mettant Jessie au pas, Élizabeth s'éloigne en direction de la forêt. Elle attache la jument à un arbre puis commence à s'entraîner pour la dernière fois. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de gagner la prochaine bataille. Elle connaît la réputation de son adversaire. Il a souvent été proclamé champion lors de ce tournoi. Il s'agit aussi du premier homme que sa sœur et elle avaient pressenti pour être son champion. Il était déjà passé par l'auberge, mais il n'avait pas entendu sa voix dans le coquillage. Son combat avec Lucas de La Truelle devait avoir lieu vers la fin de l'avant-midi. Si, contre toute attente elle gagne celui-ci, il lui faudrait attendre cinq heures avant de participer au combat final qui l'opposerait à celui des candidats qui comme elle aurait gagné le plus de batailles.

Entendant un bruit de sabots qui s'approche, Élizabeth se cache derrière un arbre et attend de voir qui arrive avant de sortir pour lui faire face.

_-Monsieur le Duc. Que faites-vous ici ?_

_- J'étais à votre recherche. _

_-Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Je suis ici pour vous entraîner ! À défaut de combattre à votre place, je vais vous préparer pour la victoire. _

_-Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas jouter!_

_-J'ai bien observé mon père lors de ses tournois et c'était un champion!_

_-Très bien, apprenez-moi !_

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, William enseigna plusieurs nouvelles feintes à la jeune fille qui les pratiqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle les réussisse avec adresse. Une fois le galop avec la lance bien maîtrisés également, William insiste pour lui montrer quelques nouveaux mouvements à l'épée. Élizabeth accepte bien qu'elle soit fatiguée. À quelques reprises, elle se retrouve coincée par William qui est plus rapide qu'elle.

_-C'est assez ! J'ai besoin de prendre du repos maintenant! Je comprends pourquoi les hommes mangent autant lorsqu'ils passent à table. Tous ces muscles ont besoin d'énergie!_

S'asseyant à ses côtés à même le sol, William lui passe une gourde remplie d'eau et lui demande : _Parlez-moi du sorcier qui vous tient à sa merci. Qui est-il ?_

-_Son épouse l'a délaissé au détriment des dames du lac et il n'a jamais accepté d'être rejeté ainsi. Il accuse les femmes de notre communauté d'avoir envoûté son épouse au point qu'elle aurait cessé de l'aimer. Seulement, il est devenu très puissant. On rapporte qu'il aurait assassiné son épouse et une bonne dizaine de dames du lac de sa génération. Deux seulement ont pu s'échapper et on eu une descendance. Sur le continent, nous sommes la dernière famille à en faire partie. Depuis le décès de ma tante, Jane et moi sommes les dernières. Lydia n'en fait pas partie. Je devrais dire que Jane est la dernière. On sait déjà que je ne peux m'en sortir à cause du choix qu'il avait fait._ _Qui sait quel tour malhonnête le sorcier prépare pour elle d'ailleurs. _

_-Élizabeth, je veux que vous sachiez que si je n'étais pas lié par une autre promesse, je me battrais pour vous !_

_-Je vous ai déjà dit que je comprenais William. Ce n'était pas une formule de politesse. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi déjà. Je me battrai comme vous !_

Élizabeth vient pour se lever, mais William la retient un instant. Il s'approche d'elle en la regardant intensément.

_-Élizabeth, je voudrais vous revoir, il faut que vous restiez en vie!_

_-Je ferai de mon mieux. _

Il l'arrête à nouveau.

_- Promettez-le-moi !_

_-Je vous le promets ! _

William prend sa main et la soulève jusqu'à sa bouche. Il pose les lèvres délicatement sur le dos de sa main et la maintient dans la sienne le temps que la jeune fille s'approche doucement de lui. De son autre main libre, il lui relève la tête. Sa bouche descend à la rencontre des lèvres chaudes d'Élizabeth où elle se pose avec respect. La main d'Élizabeth se pose alors sur son torse où elle sent les battements précipités du cœur du jeune homme. Élizabeth sursaute lorsque la langue de William force l'entrée de ses lèvres et que son corps se fond à la rencontre du sien. La respiration saccadée et le souffle court, William relève la tête et se recule afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Il regarde Élizabeth gravement et lui dit : _Je me battrai pour vous !_

_-Non William, je vous l'interdis. Vous ne pouvez rompre votre promesse. Vous êtes un homme d'honneur !_

_-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire!_

Élizabeth le repousse fortement.

_-J'ai dit non! _Elle marche vers sa monture._ Je dois y aller! _Elle détache Jessie._ N'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez promis pour Jane. _Elle grimpe sur son dos._ Adieu William._

_-Élizabeth!_

Nerveuse et émue à cause de la tendresse de William, Élizabeth se présente à l'entrée des loges des combattants. Elle aperçoit son adversaire de l'autre côté des loges. Celui-ci est déjà masqué et la salue d'un signe de tête. Élizabeth répond de la même façon et se dirige vers l'extrémité gauche avec Jessie. Elle écoute le crieur les présenter et décrire les enjeux de cette rencontre. Puis, les trompettes résonnent annonçant le début de son combat avec Lucas de la Truelle, champion en titre depuis cinq années déjà. Lorsqu'ils arrivent l'un en face de l'autre à toute vitesse, Élizabeth est immédiatement projetée sur le sol. Légèrement étourdie, elle se redresse péniblement. L'homme arrive à sa hauteur, immense du haut de sa monture. Le premier drapeau se lève en faveur de celui-ci. Élizabeth profite de l'instant où il regarde le drapeau pour se relever et saisir la lance qu'il tient toujours. Elle tire dessus afin de désarçonner son adversaire. Celui-ci tombe sur le sol en pestant et en hurlant. Il a tôt fait de se redresser pour faire face à la jeune fille en sortant son épée. La bataille s'engage entre les deux tandis qu'ils tournent l'un autour de l'autre en s'étudiant. Élizabeth réalise deux des feintes apprises par William avec succès. Elle évite ainsi de puissants coups d'épée. Elle blesse Lucas en passant derrière lui au moment où elle évitait l'un de ses coups. Lucas ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse même si le sang qui coule sous son gilet en cotte de mailles est visible à l'œil nu. Sa troisième feinte est esquivée par l'homme qui se lance sur Élizabeth avec acharnement. Celle-ci se retrouve au sol, face contre terre. La poussière l'aveugle et une douleur brûlante la force à rester couchée lorsque Lucas presse son épée contre sa cuisse, la faisant entrer lentement. La douleur est si vive qu'elle ne remarque même pas que le second drapeau vient de se lever. Lucas est certain de l'issue du combat. Seule sa mort pourrait faire tourner les choses en sa défaveur. Il se tourne vers la foule qui l'acclame fortement. Élizabeth profite de cet instant pour se relever en boitant. Son épée rencontre celle de Lucas pendant quelques minutes avant que le dernier drapeau ne se lève présentant les couleurs de celui qui a l'habitude de gagner le tournoi. Élizabeth se laisse lourdement tomber sur le sol anéantie.

Jane arrive alors à ses côtés et l'aide à se relever.

_-Je croyais que Lucas avait été blessé lors de son dernier combat._

_-Jane, j'ai perdu! C'est terminé!_

_-Tu es mal en point c'est un fait. Attend, accroche-toi à moi !_

Soudain, les trompettes retentissent pour annoncer la fin du combat et le nom du vainqueur. Dès que la voix du crieur commence à se faire entendre, Élizabeth cherche à se relever doucement.

_-Un problème nous oblige à reconsidérer les résultats du combat qui vient d'avoir lieu. Un imposteur s'est glissé parmi les concurrents à notre insu. _

Tremblant maintenant de tous ses membres, Élizabeth retire son casque croyant être la cause de toute cette agitation.

_-Lucas de la Tourelle, troisième du nom est décédé il y a une heure. L'homme qui a combattu contre monsieur Darcy est un écuyer. William Darcy, vous êtes donc déclaré vainqueur par forfait. _

Les hommes de mains du concours s'approchent de l'imposteur et le soulèvent par les pieds. Son casque tombe révélant une tête trop jeune pour être celle du champion dans la force de l'âge. Élizabeth se laisse retomber sur le sol soulagée. Jane l'aide à se relever et l'accompagne jusqu'à leur tente.

Une fois seule avec sa sœur, Élizabeth laisse aller la tension des dernières heures. Elle pleure et évacue sa nervosité. Jane entreprend de la dévêtir pour appliquer la pommade réparatrice sur ses plaies.

Soudain, des voix d'hommes se font entendre à l'extérieur.

_-Jane? Pouvez-vous sortir pour venir nous parler ?_

_-J'arrive! Attendez-moi, une minute!_

Jane aide sa sœur à passer une robe avant d'aller rejoindre Charles dehors. Elle constate alors que Charles est accompagné de William.

_-Élizabeth, William est là aussi. Viens nous rejoindre dès que tu le peux._

_-Élizabeth ne doit pas affronter le dernier concurrent ! C'est un tricheur_. Lui lance alors Charles gravement.

-_Elle va se faire tuer._ Ajoute le Duc sur le même ton.

_-Elle mourra de toute façon. Un peu plus vite ou un peu plus lentement! _Réplique Jane résignée.

_-Que croyez-vous qui va se passer lorsque le sorcier réalisera que c'est moi et non vous qui ai participé aux épreuves? _Ajoute Élizabeth en sortant de la tente. _Il ne me laissera pas la vie sauve non plus. Je ne respecte même pas ma part du contrat._

-_L'homme que vous allez affronter est le fils de l'homme qui est responsable de la mort de mon père. C'est une tradition dans la famille de tricher. Charles et moi venons tout juste d'assister à son dernier combat. Il ne veut pas simplement gagner, il extermine ses adversaires. C'est une brute. _

_-Le dernier combat doit nécessairement être le plus difficile. _

_-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. _Commence à s'emporter William.

_-Je n'ai pas le choix !_ Lui répond Élizabeth en hurlant.

_-Je vous en prie, cessez de crier tous les deux! Élizabeth, sois raisonnable! Écoute ce que le Duc a à te dire._

_-Enfin des paroles censées. Élizabeth vous allez déclarer forfait. Après tout vous êtes blessée._

_-Et rater la seule chance que j'ai de me libérer de cette malédiction? C'est hors de question!_ La douleur et la fatigue la force à se tenir les côtes. Elle s'assied sur le sol.

_-Vous souffrez et vous n'avez plus de forces! Vous ne tiendrez pas une minute en face de cet assassin!_

_-Mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi? Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me battre pour avoir une chance de vivre._

_-Alors je vais aller vous dénoncer._

_-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! William je vous en prie. _Le supplie-t-elle en se relevant.

_- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire!_

_-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous que je meure ou pas ? Ce n'est pas votre problème !_

_-Mon père est mort ainsi. Je ne veux pas que la même chose vous arrive._

_-La même chose ne m'arrivera pas !_

_-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! _

Un représentant du tournoi s'approche du groupe silencieusement.

_-Monsieur le Duc?_

_OUI!_ Répondent William et Élizabeth d'une même voix et sur le même ton.

L'homme les regarde l'un et l'autre, puis finit par se tourner vers William compte tenu qu'Élizabeth porte une robe.

_-C'est pour vous dire que les loges sont maintenant disponibles. La joute débutera dans une heure. Votre adversaire est déjà en train de s'installer._

_-Merci ! _Répond William en s'inclinant de manière officielle.

_-Je vais aller chercher Jessie_! S'empresse d'ajouter Charles.

_-Non, je ne prendrai pas Jessie. Je vais monter Tornado !_

-_Il n'est pas question que vous alliez vous battre_! Lui crie Élizabeth à deux pouces de son visage.

_-Vous êtes fous tous les deux ! _S'insurge Jane avec autorité.

_-Je vais chercher ton cheval William ? _Redemande Charles à son ami.

_-Très bien Charles! Élizabeth, j'ai besoin de mon épée et de mon armure!_

-_Allez les chercher vous même._ Lui crie-t-elle à nouveau en pointant vers la tente.

_-Lizzie! Il va combattre pour toi et tu oses lui parler ainsi._

_-Je ne lui ai rien demandé !_ S'écrie la jeune femme désespérée.

_-Je vais aller aider Charles à préparer le cheval._

Une fois seul avec Élizabeth, William entre dans la tente pour ramasser son épée et les pièces de son armure. Lorsqu'il en sort, Élizabeth est accotée contre la carriole et sanglote doucement. William s'approche d'elle lentement. Il pose ses effets au sol, à ses côtés. Dès qu'Élizabeth sent sa présence derrière elle, elle se laisse aller contre lui. William referme ses bras sur elle.

-_Vous allez mourir!_ Laisse-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots.

_-Nous mourrons tous, la seule différence c'est que moi, je sais quand et comment._

Relevant la tête vers lui les yeux gonflés de larmes, Élizabeth lui dit : _William, je ne veux pas vous perdre! _

_-J'aurai peut être de la chance!_

_-N'y comptez pas._

_-J'ai pourtant eu la chance de vous rencontrer !_

_-Monsieur Darcy ! Nous vous attendons_. Les interrompt le responsable du tournoi.

_-Très bien, j'arrive !_

_-Non ! Je vous en prie… je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort!_ Le supplie Élizabeth s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

William lui baise la main lentement et prend le chemin de l'arène. Dès qu'il entre dans celle-ci, des applaudissements fusent de toutes parts.

_**À suivre!**_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. La disparition

_**Quatrième partie**_

L'adversaire de William est déjà bien en place à l'extrémité du terrain lorsque celui-ci s'amène à son tour. Le crieur public décline l'identité des deux combattants en mettant l'accent sur les nombreuses victoires que possède à son actif Théodore Bastien Junior. William tente de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur tout en maintenant solidement les rênes de Tornado qui semble prêt à partir au galop. William jette un œil dans les estrades où la plus grosse foule du tournoi s'agite et aperçoit les deux sœurs Bennet qui se tiennent serrée l'une contre l'autre, juste devant Charles et ses sœurs. Repérant finalement Élizabeth, William comprend qu'elle surveille son adversaire. Soudain, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, William entend la cloche qui annonce le moment du départ. Un lourd silence suit le tintement permettant à tous de mieux distinguer le bruit des sabots qui résonne dans l'arène. William cogne fermement sur les côtes de son destrier pour lui faire prendre de la vitesse. Tornado décolle brusquement et garde une cadence impressionnante jusqu'à ce que les deux cavaliers ne soient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. William reçoit la lance de son adversaire directement sur l'épaule droite alors que la sienne effleure à peine son vis-à-vis. La douleur est vive malgré sa cuirasse et son gilet en cotte de maille, mais il arrive à rester sur son cheval qui retourne vers le point de départ du côté opposé. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les estrades lui apprend que les sœurs Bingley sont catastrophées. Juste devant celles-ci, Élizabeth est Jane, argumentent violemment. Le jeune homme voit ensuite Élizabeth se lever et se diriger vers le bout de l'allée tandis que Jane essaie en vain de la retenir par la manche.

William est ramené à l'ordre par la cloche qui sonne pour la seconde fois. Avant de lancer son destrier vers l'avant, il constate que le drapeau de son adversaire flotte fièrement annonçant qu'il a gagné la première manche. William installe sa lance devant lui et frappe son destrier sur les flans. Il garde les yeux braqués sur l'homme qui arrive face à lui déterminé à vaincre. Sa lance heurte le cavalier de plein fouet et le fait tomber de cheval. William est étonné de ne pas avoir été touché de son côté. Il s'approche du cavalier qui vient à peine de se relever et prépare son épée. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, Théodore se redresse bien plus facilement que ce que William avait prévu et frappe directement dans le flan gauche de Tornado avec son épée. L'animal se met à ruer dans toutes les directions, obligeant William à se tenir à deux mains. Comme le jeune homme est temporairement occupé à rétablir son équilibre, Théodore l'agrippe par la cuirasse, lui plante un poignard dans la cuisse et le fait basculer sur le côté. Sa jambe valide toujours accrochée dans l'étrier de Tornado, William se laisse trainer sur quelques mètres, avant de réussir à se redresser suffisamment pour arriver à se décrocher le pied. Une fois au sol, il se relève en boitant et avance résolument vers son adversaire. Le second drapeau se lève, favorisant William. Des cris d'allégresse se font entendre de toutes parts. William n'y prête aucune attention. Son énergie est toute dirigée vers l'homme qui lui fait face tandis que des images de son père combattant son adversaire se superposent au moment présent.

Il retrouve l'angoisse familière qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son père perdre l'usage de son bras après avoir été touché à l'épaule. Sentant sa jambe s'alourdir et se raidir à son tour, il devine que l'épée de son ennemi doit être enduite d'une substance toxique provoquant la paralysie. La même chose devait être arrivée à son père, puisque rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer sa défaite, puis sa mort dans d'atroces douleurs. La colère agissant comme un anesthésiant, William se redresse sur sa jambe endolorie. Il bande son épée et administre de violents coups à son adversaire le forçant à reculer et lui faisant finalement échapper son arme. Théodore tombe sur le sol et se met à ramper pour la récupérer. William constate alors qu'Élizabeth n'est plus dans les estrades et que Jane est allée rejoindre Charles et ses sœurs. Craignant que la jeune fille ne fasse quelques bêtises, il redouble d'ardeur afin d'en finir au plus vite. Sa jambe refuse de bouger et ralentit ses mouvements. Arrivé devant son épée, Théodore la ramasse et revient vers William qui sautille maintenant sur sa jambe immobile mais poursuit son attaque en rouant son adversaire de violents coups d'épée. Marquer des points, voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Un seul autre drapeau en sa faveur et la victoire était à lui. Théodore montre des signes de fatigue à son tour. William concentre tous ses efforts afin de garder une bonne distance entre eux pour éviter d'être à nouveau touché par son épée couverte de poison. Atteint au bras, Théodore laisse tomber son épée pour la seconde fois. William la ramasse et le frappe à la cuisse avec la lame empoisonnée. Théodore le regarde avec rage. Il se relève et fonce sur William, sortant une dague qu'il gardait dissimulée derrière sa cuirasse. William porte la main à son ventre où le sang commence à gicler généreusement. Les deux hommes sont maintenant au sol. L'un n'arrive plus à bouger alors que l'autre reste penché en pressant sur son ventre qui saigne abondamment. Le troisième drapeau s'élève aux couleurs des Darcy. Le silence se fait autour de William et la noirceur l'envahi. La foule est en liesse. William est transporté hors de l'arène sur une civière tandis que Théodore attend que ses hommes viennent le chercher. Jane et les Bingley se pressent de redescendre pour venir rejoindre William. Encore une fois, Jane repousse les aides soignants préférant prendre soin elle-même du duc.

Une fois dans la tente des deux hommes, Jane retire l'armure de William et s'occupe de l'entaille qu'il a au ventre. Elle coud la plaie, la désinfecte et applique de la pommade sur toutes ses autres coupures. William se réveille lentement et cherche Élizabeth des yeux.

-_Elle voulait absolument venir vous rejoindre, un peu après le second drapeau. Je croyais la trouver ici!_

William jette un regard vers Charles qui comprend immédiatement la consigne non verbale de son ami.

_-Je pars à sa recherche! _

Dehors, Charles questionne ses sœurs qui lui répondent qu'elles ne l'ont pas vue. Charles s'éloigne regardant partout autour de lui. Il remarque alors les représentants du concours qui arrivent vers leur tente avec la coupe gagnante et le prix qui vient avec. Charles leur indique où est William et continue son chemin vers l'entrée de l'arène. Aucune trace de la jeune fille.

Commençant à se demander si la jeune femme n'aurait pas été enlevée, Charles passe dessous les estrades à la recherche d'indices. Il ne remarque rien d'anormal. Découragé, il retourne vers la tente où ses deux sœurs sont encore éplorées. Soudain, par terre, directement devant son pied, il aperçoit un objet familier. Un morceau du coquillage dans lequel Élizabeth était enfermée. Quelques mètres plus loin, un second morceau, plus gros celui-là. Croyant y voir la marque d'un effort de la jeune fille pour marquer son passage, Charles regarde si une autre pièce ne le mènerait plus loin encore. Son intuition étant bonne, il ramasse un troisième morceau juste aux abords de la forêt, puis un quatrième un peu plus loin dans le bois. Le cinquième élément est le coquillage lui-même enveloppé dans un bout de tissus teinté de sang. Autour de lui, des arbustes écrasés témoignent de la bataille qui a du s'engager entre la jeune fille et ses ravisseurs. Charles ramasse le coquillage avant de rebrousser chemin et revenir vers la tente.

_-J'ai la preuve qu'elle a été enlevée!_

_-J'aurais dû la suivre. J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle voulait aller vous rejoindre. _

_-Elle ne peut pas être bien loin! _S'écrie William en tentant de se relever.

_-Je vais aller explorer les environ à cheval. _Propose Charles à son ami.

_-Non messieurs, il vaut mieux attendre. S'il s'agit du sorcier, il nous fera connaître ses intentions bien assez vite._

Après quelques heures de sommeil et les bons soins de Jane, William a retrouvé l'usage de sa jambe et une bonne partie de ses forces. La disparition de la jeune femme de même que le manque d'action le pousse à reconsidérer ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours et déjà elle comptait tellement à ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas hésité à rompre une promesse faite à son père par amour pour elle.

Maintenant certain qu'elle était de nouveau en danger, il se demandait s'il aurait l'occasion de lui révéler ses sentiments et ses intentions la concernant. Au diable Caroline et toutes les autres jeunes femmes de la noblesse qui avaient tenté de le séduire, c'est Élizabeth qu'il voulait. C'est à ses côtés qu'il voulait mourir et vieillir. Jane entre dans la tente pour vérifier l'état de son patient. Le voyant parfaitement éveillé, elle lui adresse un grand sourire.

_-Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à vos soins._

_-Ma sœur a été sauvée grâce à votre adresse. C'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier._

_-Quelles sont les intentions du sorcier d'après vous ?_

-_Je l'ignore. Mais sa haine envers les dames du lac est tellement forte. Tant qu'il croira que ma sœur peut lui être utile pour me capturer, il la gardera en vie. J'ai compris maintenant que nous n'aurions jamais du rester passives, ni attendre et nous cacher, nous aurions du le pourchasser nous aussi. Nous devons donc le trouver et l'éliminer._

_-Je vous aiderai!_

_-Votre ami m'a dit la même chose ! Mais j'ai refusé. Cette cause n'est pas la vôtre et vous ne connaissez rien à la magie._

-_Mon bras et ma force vous ont pourtant été utile dans l'arène. Jane, il ne s'agit pas de prendre votre place, mais de vous apporter mon soutien. Ne me dites pas que votre communauté n'a jamais été soutenue par des hommes? Certaines étaient mariées non?_

_-Oui, bien entendu, mais ni Élizabeth, ni moi ne sommes mariées._

_-Considérez Élizabeth comme telle !_

_-Et vous aussi Jane ! _Ose dire Charles qui était entré peu de temps après Jane.

_Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites!_ S'exclame Jane en allant se coller contre lui.

_-Vous m'accusez d'être idiot ! _

Au même moment à quelques heures de là, le sorcier tente de faire parler Élizabeth. Les mains attachées derrière son dos depuis l'instant où magicien s'était aperçu qu'elle laissait tomber des morceaux de coquillage sur le sol, Élizabeth garde la bouche résolument fermée. Faites à partir de deux instruments de torture différents, deux entailles sanguinolentes traversent la joue droite de la jeune femme. Ramassant maintenant une tige de fer et la plaçant sur le feu, le sorcier s'adresse à elle à nouveau : _Ta sœur et toi êtes bien fières du tour que vous m'avez joué hein! William ne devait pas combattre. Il a fallu que tu lui montres tes beaux yeux et qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Tu es rusée! Mais je le suis plus que toi encore. Tu as beau avoir échappé à mon premier sortilège. Le second sera invincible. _

La rage au cœur, Élizabeth ne quitte ni l'homme, ni la table des yeux.

Au milieu de celle-ci, le reste des objets de torture est exposé. Chaque fois qu'il en choisit un nouveau, une lame pointue s'approche doucement du bord de la table. Elle supporte la souffrance que l'horrible personnage lui inflige justement parce qu'elle espère pouvoir profiter de l'instant où la lame tombera sur le sol. Lorsque la chose se produit, elle fait semblant de perdre connaissance en espérant que le bruit de sa chute pourra couvrir celui fait l'objet métallique en tombant. La lame repose maintenant à côté de son pied gauche.

Les yeux fermés, elle entend le sorcier ramasser quelque chose et prie pour être capable de retenir son cri si, comme elle le pense il s'en prend encore à elle. Une brûlure atroce sur sa jambe repliée l'informe mieux que ses yeux. Elle sait maintenant que le sorcier vient de la marquer avec la tige de métal qu'il avait placée sur le feu.

_-Elle est vraiment évanouie! Allez, viens avec moi. Je vais te confier un message. _Dit le sorcier au vieil homme qui l'accompagne.

Une fois seule, malgré la douleur cuisante sur sa cuisse, Élizabeth se concentre sur la lame qu'elle réussit à ramasser malgré ses mains liées.

Se tordant les doigts, elle utilise la lame pour couper les cordes qui entrave ses mouvements. Une fois complètement détachée, Élizabeth se relève, s'empare d'une dague et s'avance vers la seconde porte. Une fois dehors, elle se met à courir à perdre haleine. Le paysage lui est inconnu. Elle sait très bien qu'elle risque beaucoup en s'enfuyant comme ça, mais elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à son besoin de trouver un refuge où elle pourra aller se cacher en attendant de trouver un meilleur plan.

Elle court depuis un certain temps déjà lorsqu'un bruit de sabots se met à résonner derrière elle. Elle se cache rapidement derrière un arbre. La panique la saisit à nouveau lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit du sorcier et qu'il se dirige droit vers l'arbre derrière lequel elle croyait être bien camouflée. Devinant qu'il arrive à la voir grâce à sa magie, elle quitte sa cachette et se remet à courir droit devant elle en ne tenant compte ni des embûches ni des cris de rage du sorcier. Soudain, elle arrive devant un immense précipice. Arrêtée au bord du gouffre, elle craint de tomber dans le vide. Elle tourne la tête pour évaluer la distance du sorcier par rapport à elle et reçoit une lance directement au milieu du dos. La douleur et le choc la font basculer vers l'avant. Elle sombre dans les ténèbres en même temps qu'elle s'écrase au fond du trou. Le sorcier jette un œil en bas de la falaise et rebrousse chemin vers sa cabane, mécontent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Charles revient vers la dame de son cœur après être allé reconduire ses sœurs au relais de poste le plus près afin qu'elles rentrent chez elles. Plus question de les exposer à la dangereuse mission qu'il compte avoir l'occasion de mener à bien avec William et Jane. En plus de partir à la recherche de la jeune sœur de Jane, ils ont l'intention de trouver et d'éliminer définitivement le sorcier qui terrasse la communauté à laquelle les deux jeunes femmes appartiennent.

Après avoir interrogé les habitants du coin, ils apprennent qu'un groupe d'hommes à l'apparence louche avaient quitté les environs il y a quelques heures et que s'ils avaient été remarqués par les villageois c'est justement parce qu'ils avaient fait des achats inhabituels. Ils avaient demandé des plantes et divers objets connus pour leur utilisation dans des rituels magiques. Ces hommes étaient repartis immédiatement après avoir rassemblé leurs achats et avaient regagné une carriole dans laquelle au moins deux témoins disaient avoir vu une femme ligotée. Un autre disant même avoir entendu des cris, mais encore là, personne n'avait osé questionner les hommes à cause de leur air menaçant. Certains qu'il s'agissait du sorcier et de ses hommes William et Charles avaient réussi à convaincre Jane de travailler en équipe.

Suivant ainsi la trace indiquée par les habitants du village qu'ils venaient de quitter, le trio traversa ainsi deux autres villages avant d'aboutir devant une petite cabane abandonnée où on leur avait affirmé que le sorcier avait été aperçu. Lorsque les deux hommes entrent à l'intérieur en forçant la porte, ils découvrent un vieil homme qui préparait un mélange dans un immense chaudron. Avançant très lentement, Charles passe derrière lui et le menace de son épée. L'homme feint la surprise, mais dès qu'il en a l'occasion, fait sortir une dague de l'intérieur de sa manche et vise William. Celui-ci l'évite de justesse tandis que Charles blesse mortellement le vieillard avec son épée. Sentant que les forces du vieillard déclinent rapidement, Charles s'approche de lui, l'installe plus confortablement sur le sol et commence à l'interroger.

_-Où est ton maître?_

_-Parti loin d'ici depuis hier! Vous arrivez trop tard!_

_-Et sa prisonnière?_

_-Elle est morte!_

William s'approche à son tour, le ramasse par le col de sa tunique et le traite de menteur.

_-Non, c'est la vérité. Elle s'était détachée! Une fois dans la forêt, elle a couru vers le précipice. Mon maître a voulu l'aider, mais elle est tombée…. Juré…_

Fermant les yeux de l'homme qui vient de s'éteindre devant eux, Charles ouvre la porte afin de faire signe à Jane qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Celle-ci vient les rejoindre et écoute Charles lui résumer la situation.

_**Alors, je continue ou pas?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	5. Soeur Marie Soutière

Cinquième partie

_Chère amie, _

_Je vous écris en cette heure sombre, pour réclamer votre aide pour la toute dernière fois. Ma sœur aînée étant décédée il y a deux heures, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous confier la destinée de notre communauté. Mes deux nièces et moi, sommes désormais les seules dames du lac encore en vie de ce côté-ci de l'océan. Je vous transmets des instructions afin que vous puissiez intervenir comme il se doit lorsque le moment sera venu. Comme vous le savez maintenant, presque tous les événements m'ont été révélés par des rêves prémonitoires. Le dernier en date m'a appris qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques jours à vivre et que mes deux nièces seront les prochaines visées par le sorcier dont je vous ai longuement parlé dans ma lettre précédente. Un événement tragique se produira sous peu près de votre couvent, impliquant l'une de mes nièces. Si mes visions sont justes, la plus jeune, qui se nomme Élizabeth tombera de la falaise qui est située tout près de votre modeste établissement au moment même où vos voisines, les sœurs de la miséricorde passeront par là, escortant une jeune religieuse nommée Marie Soutière. C'est cette jeune novice qui fera la funeste découverte. Le choc sera tel pour elle, qu'elle perdra connaissance. C'est à cet instant, uniquement que vous devrez intervenir en utilisant une magie très ancienne, dangereuse et imprévisible. Toutefois, comme nous n'avons pas le loisir de l'essayer avant, Dieu seul sait comment toutes ces forces cohabiteront. Tant de choses m'ont été révélées en si peu de temps, que je ne suis même pas certaine de les classer dans le bon ordre. Tout ce qui est vraiment important par contre et certain concerne ma nièce. Il est de son destin de résoudre le problème posé par le sorcier. Elle seule y arrivera en utilisant des ressources qu'elle ne connaît pas encore. _

_Veuillez consulter le grimoire que vous recevrez en même temps que cette lettre. C'est dans celui-ci que vous trouverez la recette qu'il vous faudra suivre à la lettre pour compléter votre mission. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dire que le temps vous sera compté. Vous devrez agir rapidement. Si par inadvertance, des gens se présentaient à votre couvent ou chez vos voisines, jamais vous ne devrez révéler où se trouve ma nièce._

_Puisqu'on m'a également prévenu que j'allais mourir, j'ose espérer que tout ce produira selon le plan établi. Merci ma mère. Et à jamais._

_Anitha Labrie, Dame du Lac _

_Votre amie pour toujours._

Les mains tremblantes, la mère supérieure déposa le parchemin devant elle, mais n'osa pas encore toucher au grimoire poussiéreux qui était posé sur la table. Se décidant enfin, elle prit connaissance avec son contenu et compris tout ce que cette magie pouvait impliquer.

Lorsque Jane, William et Charles se présentent aux portes du couvent des sœurs de la charité après avoir fait un long détour et avoir franchi une distance impressionnante sans s'être restaurés, les religieuses leur apprennent qu'effectivement, une jeune femme avait été retrouvée sans vie au pied de la falaise, mais que celle-ci était morte sur le coup et que la mère supérieure avait ordonné qu'elle soit mise en terre dans le cimetière de la communauté.

_-Vous dites que cette jeune fille était votre sœur ? _Demande la religieuse à Jane_._

_-Oui!_

_-Était-elle encore vivante lorsque vous l'avez trouvée ? _Demande Charles à son tour.

_-Non, elle était déjà morte monseigneur! Selon ce que la mère supérieure nous a dit, elle est morte sur le coup. Mais venez, suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire là où nous avons enterré ses restes._

-_Merci ma sœur!_ Répond Charles en le suivant le premier.

Deux minutes plus tard, la religieuse s'arrête devant un petit cimetière improvisé et marche vers la seule partie de celui-ci où la terre semble avoir été remuée récemment. Des marguerites coupées grossièrement sont posées dans un vase en terre cuite juste devant une croix composée de deux branches attachées au centre par un cordon de cuir.

_-Venez Jane, partons d'ici!_ Lui dit alors Charles en lui tendant la main.

_-Vous pouvez me dire son nom? _Nous aimerions pouvoir l'inscrire sur sa pierre tombale.

_-Elle se nommait Élizabeth Bennet! _Répond Jane en pleurant doucement puis en déposant les restes du coquillage toujours enveloppés dans le morceau de tissus imbibé de sang.

_-Bennet? Vous êtes certaine?_

_-Oui!_

_- Avez-vous besoin d'argent pour…. Je ne sais pas… sa sépulture?_

_-Non… tout a déjà été réglé par la mère supérieure. Je suis désolée pour votre perte mademoiselle, messieurs._

Charles tient Jane contre lui tandis qu'ils se remettent en marche vers leurs montures. William reste seul derrière. Il revient vers de son destrier, fouille dans la sacoche de cuir qui est attachée du côté gauche de son cheval et en ressort un objet qui est enveloppé dans un morceau de cuir foncé. Arrivé près de la croix, il dépose la coupe qu'il a remportée au tournoi et la met sur le sol à côté des marguerites et du coquillage. Une fois redressé, il fait un signe de croix et se met en marche pour aller rejoindre les deux autres.

Dès que les trois voyageurs ont repris la route principale, ils se rendent dans une auberge où ils prennent un bon repas. La faim et la fatigue se faisant une rude compétition dans leur corps, ils doivent attendre d'être rassasiés avant d'avoir la force de discuter de ce qu'il convient de faire. Compte tenu qu'ils n'ont aucune idée du lieu où le sorcier peut être allé, ils comprennent qu'il leur faut éviter de rester groupés. Jane ne peut pas non plus songer à rentrer à l'auberge tenue par sa famille puisque c'est nécessairement le premier endroit où le magicien ira chercher.

William quant à lui, craint que le sorcier ne songe à faire du mal à sa jeune sœur Georgianna puisqu'il connaît son identité et pourrait être tenté de se venger de lui en passant par elle.

Charles propose alors à Jane de l'accompagner chez lui, sachant que le sorcier ne le connait pas. Toutefois, pour rendre la tâche plus difficile encore au magicien, Jane devra passer pour morte aux yeux de sa famille.

_-Jane? Épouse-moi! _

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu auras un nouveau nom! Tu seras ailleurs que chez toi! Et le plus important, tu feras le moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde!_

Après avoir accepté, émue et gênée, Jane se met à pleurer dans les bras de son futur époux.

Par discrétion pour le couple et se sentant de trop, William rapporte son écuelle sur la table principale et monte à l'étage où se trouve sa chambre. Ses pensées vont vers Élizabeth. Se laissant envahir par la peine maintenant qu'il est seul, William maudit le sorcier et se fait la promesse de le débusquer pour venger Élizabeth. Avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil, William prie avec ferveur pour le repos de l'âme de la femme qui avait su capturer son cœur.

Dès le lendemain, les trois amis se séparent non sans s'être fait la promesse de se revoir si d'un côté comme de l'autre ils mettaient la main sur le magicien. William prend la route en direction du duché des Darcy, dans sa seigneurie d'où il pourra continuer ses recherches tout en entraînant ses chevaux. Il sait que le sorcier connaît son identité et qu'il va obligatoirement surveiller ses faits et gestes sur une assez longue période. Il sait qu'il pourra toujours profiter de ses éventuelles participations aux foires en tant qu'acheteur de chevaux pour poser des questions et surveiller les environs.

Un mois plus tard.

Un mois, jour pour jour avant avoir été déclarée morte après être tombée de la falaise, une jeune femme s'éveille doucement. Les paupières lourdes et une douleur intense dans le crâne, elle referme les yeux aussitôt. Une sœur est à ses côtés et se redresse nerveusement dès que la malade ouvre les yeux. Une seconde sœur, plus âgée celle-là, s'approche alors du lit où elle repose en souriant. La mère supérieure pose sa main fraîche sur le front de la malade.

_-Vous voilà enfin parmi nous, jeune femme!_

_-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? _Demande la malade en gardant les yeux fermés.

_-Mon nom est sœur Justine et vous êtes dans un couvent._

_-Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

_-Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien?_

_-Non! _

_-Vous avez eu une commotion, mais la mémoire vous reviendra après un certain temps, il vous faudra être patiente._

_-Donc, vous ne me connaissez pas non plus ?_

_-Bien sûr que je vous connais! Vous vous appelez Marie. Ce prénom ne vous dit rien ?_

_-Si seulement je savais ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

_-Pour l'instant vous devez seulement vous remettre… et doucement s'il vous plait._

_-Vous avez raison… merci ma sœur._

Après un autre mois, la malade va beaucoup mieux. Elle commence à marcher doucement et lentement. Ses jambes sont toutefois récalcitrantes. Pour les muscler un peu, elle passe de longues heures à marcher dans la forêt. Sa guérison est presque complétée au bout de trois longs mois. Toutefois, sa mémoire n'est toujours pas revenue.

C'est finalement lorsqu'elle discute de sa situation avec la mère supérieure pour la troisième fois que Marie apprend ce qui s'est réellement passé le jour où elle a été retrouvée au pied de la falaise.

_-Mais voyons, comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans cet état simplement en secourant une jeune femme?_

_-Asseyez-vous Marie. Je vais vous révéler quelque chose d'important et il vaut mieux que vous soyez assise._

_-Je vous écoute. _Demande Marie en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_-La jeune fille que vous avez secourue n'était pas une jeune fille ordinaire. Elle faisait partie de la communauté des dames du lac. Elle en était même l'une des dernières survivantes. Elle a sans doute usé de magie avant de mourir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux que personne ne comprend. _

_-Vous croyez donc que ce serait elle qui est responsable de ma perte de mémoire et de ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

_-Je le crois oui. _

_-Mais si la magie y est pour quelque chose et que la jeune fille est morte, est-ce à dire que je n'ai plus aucun espoir de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit un jour?_

_-C'est là que vous vous trompez. Mais je ne peux rien vous révéler. Je vais faire quelque chose pour vous, quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez pas et que vous ne devrez pas chercher à comprendre non plus. _

_Je vais vous envoyer voir une personne. Un homme. Cet homme est lié de près à cette histoire. Lui seul peut vous aider, mais seulement s'il le désire. Je vais vous enseigner ce que vous devrez lui dire. Vous devrez également lui remettre cette lettre et ce présent. Vous n'avez pas à en connaître le contenu. La lettre et cet objet n'auront de sens que pour lui. La manière dont il réagira à votre venue et à vos présents déterminera la suite des événements. _

_-Je ne comprends pas! Que vais-je lui dire ? Et s'il me renvoie dès qu'il me voit?_

_-Tout ce que vous devez savoir Marie, c'est que jamais vous ne pourrez revenir ici. Je n'ai pas la permission de vous expliquer pourquoi, mais vous représentez un danger trop grand pour notre communauté. Vous devrez seule trouver votre voie. Cet homme est votre seul espoir d'être menée vers une personne qui pourra vous aider à retrouver la mémoire, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'influencer, ni par la parole, ni par la force. Sachez seulement qu'hors de nos mûrs, vous serez en danger. Une autre jeune fille a subi un sort semblable au vôtre pour vous transmettre un message, une force, un pouvoir qui vous dépasse et qui nous dépasse toutes. _

_-Quand devrais-je partir ?_

_-Dès que vous vous en sentirez capable._

Deux heures plus tard, Marie prend congé de la mère supérieure et va dire au revoir à toutes les autres sœurs de la communauté. Lorsqu'elle se revient vers la mère supérieure, celle-ci lui remet la lettre dont lui a parlé de même qu'une boîte moyennement grande. Marie grimpe sur son cheval et le met au pas après avoir baisé la main de la mère supérieure.

Dès qu'elle arrive dans le premier village, Marie regarde le plan que lui a remis la mère supérieure. Le lieu où se trouve la demeure de l'homme chez qui elle doit se présenter n'est pas près du couvent. Évaluant la distance à parcourir pour se rendre sur le duché des Darcy, Marie comprend qu'il lui faudra trouver une auberge où passer la nuit à mi-chemin. Elle s'assure d'être sur la bonne route et reprend la direction du prochain village.

Un peu avant celui-ci elle regarde autour d'elle et constate que les gens l'observent avec méfiance. Elle entre dans une boulangerie afin de s'acheter une baquette de pain et un morceau de jambon. Suivant le plan à la lettre, deux heures plus tard, Marie arrive près d'une auberge où elle décide de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

_-Vous cherchez une chambre? _Lui demande une jeune fille pleine de vie.

_-Oui. Merci. J'ai fait un long voyage._

_-Vous arrivez d'où ? _

_-D'un couvent situé au nord._

La jeune fille l'invite à l'intérieur et ouvre un calepin pour inscrire le nom de la voyageuse.

_-Votre nom ?_

_-Soeur Marie Soutière!_

_-Vous êtes française?_

-_Ma mère était française._ Répond Marie, volontairement évasive.

_-Vous allez payer maintenant où demain matin?_

_-Je préfère régler maintenant. Il se peut que je quitte tôt demain matin._

_-Très bien. Viendrez-vous souper en bas? Le souper sera servi dans une heure._

_-Oui, merci._

_-Alors, pour le coucher, le souper et un petit déjeuner, ça vous fera 5 écus._

_-Tenez voilà ! Vous êtes seule à travailler ?_

_-Non, mon frère Marc et ma mère s'occupent de l'auberge aussi._

_-Vous n'êtes pas nombreux. Ça doit vous faire beaucoup de travail?_

_-Ouais, surtout depuis la dis… Pardon. Je ne vous embêterai pas avec mes problèmes de famille. Sachez seulement que nous avons déjà été plus nombreux. Je me nomme Lydia Bennet! _

_-Désolée pour vous mademoiselle Bennet! Et merci encore._

Lydia conduit Marie à sa chambre et l'aide à monter ses bagages.

Une fois le souper terminé, Marie monte se coucher. Elle s'endort très rapidement. Après une nuit sans rêve, Marie ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'il est assez tard. Elle descend, prend un petit déjeuner léger et ramasse ses affaires rapidement. Une fois bien en selle, elle se remet en route déterminée à parcourir le reste du chemin en une seule journée. Selon ses calculs, elle devrait arriver en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle s'approche enfin dans la seigneurie des Darcy, Marie arrive en même temps qu'un carrosse portant les armoiries de la famille qu'elle recherche. Une ravissante jeune fille descend de celui-ci.

-_Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?_ Lui demande la jeune femme.

_-Oui, je souhaite obtenir une audience avec le duc Darcy._

_-Vous êtes bien chez le duc, mais seulement, il n'est pas là présentement. Il arrivera peu avant l'heure du souper._

_-Très bien, alors, je repasserai ce soir, mademoiselle!_

_-Je suis la soeur du Duc, mon nom est Georgianna Darcy!_

_-Et moi soeur Marie Soutière!_

_-Mais dites-moi ma soeur, pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas avec moi jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon frère ?_

_- J'aurais trop peur de vous déranger._

_-Au contraire, vous allez me tenir compagnie. William me laisse seule si souvent._

_-Vous êtes bien gentille. Alors, j'accepte._

Une fois à l'intérieur, Marie ne peut se retenir de réagir devant la beauté des lieux.

_-Comme votre demeure est belle !_

_-Nous en sommes très fiers en effet! Mais dites-moi sœur Marie. Comment connaissez-vous William ?_

_-Je ne le connais pas personnellement. On m'a simplement envoyée ici pour lui remettre quelque chose!_

_-Et ces choses viennent de qui ?_

_-Ne soyez pas offensée, mais j'ai reçu des consignes très claires et je ne suis autorisée à en discuter avec personne d'autre que lui. _

_-Oh, je comprends. Vous arriverez peut-être à lui rendre le sourire! Avec tout ce mystère._

Pendant qu'elles prennent le thé, les deux jeunes femmes discutent de choses et d'autres. Sœur Marie fait très attention pour ne pas trop parler de sa mission à Georgianna alors que celle-ci fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour mettre la jeune religieuse à l'aise. Une fois qu'elles ont terminé, Georgianna conduit sœur Marie au salon où elle sait que son frère vient toujours la rejoindre à son arrivée.

_-Georgie ! Je suis rentré!_ S'exclame le duc en entrant.

_-Oh, enfin. Nous t'attendions. William, je te présente soeur Marie. Cette religieuse arrive d'assez loin pour te voir !_

_-Bonsoir monseigneur ! Je me nomme Marie Soutière. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes si c'est possible. Je suis venue pour vous remettre un message._

_-Très bien ! Georgianna, tu veux bien nous laisser._

_-Oui, je sais, me m'y attendais. Je vais aller dans la salle de musique. Tu viendras m'y rejoindre. Au revoir sœur Marie!_

_-Au revoir dame Georgianna! Merci de votre accueil!_

_-Très bien. Veuillez vous asseoir!_ Lui propose William une fois seul avec elle.

_-Merci. _

_-Je vous écoute!_

_-Voilà. Je suis religieuse au couvent des sœurs de la charité._

_-Oh !_ Ne peut se retenir de réagir William en entendant ce nom.

_-Vous connaissez cet endroit ?_

_-J'y suis allé une fois, mais c'était il y longtemps._

_-Oui. La mère supérieure m'a demandé de venir vous voir. Elle voulait que je vous remette ceci._

William tend la main pour prendre le sac que la jeune fille lui présente. Sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, il ouvre celui-ci et regarde à l'intérieur. Une boîte s'y trouve de même qu'une lettre.

Voyant que William veut sortir la lettre pour la lire, la religieuse se lève : _Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais mieux que vous attendiez que je sois partie avant de commencer votre lecture. _

_-Vous ne connaissez donc pas le contenu de cette lettre?_

_- Non._

_-Très bien, mais je veux vous revoir après avoir pris connaissance avec ceci. J'aurai peut-être des questions à vous poser._

_-Je ferai comme vous voudrez!_

_-Je vais demander à ma soeur de vous conduire dans le jardin. Un peu d'air frais vous fera sans doute du bien._

_-Merci._

Une fois seul, William ouvre la lettre.

_Monsieur le duc,_

_Si ce message arrive jusqu'à vous c'est donc que sœur Marie est saine et sauve et j'en suis très heureuse. Marie est religieuse chez nous depuis son enfance. C'est une jeune femme très pieuse. Mais depuis l'événement tragique dont elle a été témoin – je vous parle ici de la chute de mademoiselle Bennet de la falaise - Marie n'est plus la même. Sœur Marie était présente lorsque votre amie est tombée de la falaise. C'est elle qui a fait la funeste découverte. Soeur Marie a été comme foudroyée en voyant la scène et est tombée inconsciente à côté de la victime. Nous l'avons transportée dans la chapelle où le médecin est venu l'examiner. Elle portait tous les stigmates de votre amie. Nous l'avons soignée jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille deux mois plus tard. Sœur Marie avait oublié tout l'épisode et avait même perdu la mémoire de toute son enfance. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. J'en suis venu à croire que votre amie morte lors de l'incident à effectué un transfert de connaissances chez cette jeune religieuse en utilisant la magie et qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit présentée aux dames du lac ou à ce qui en reste. Que vous y croyiez ou non, importe peu. Tout ce que je sollicite de votre part, c'est de la conduire auprès des survivantes des dames du lac, si vous êtes en mesure de la faire. Sachez également que s'il advenait que vous ne soyez pas en mesure e réaliser mon souhait, Sœur Marie n'aura qu'à rentrer ici au couvent où nous continuerons à veiller sur elle. _

_L'autre présent est un objet que nous avons ramassé sur les lieux de l'accident et dont nous ne connaissons ni l'utilité, ni l'importance. Jetez-le si jamais il ne représente rien pour vous non plus._

Curieux, William pose la main sur le paquet. Il ouvre la boîte pour découvrir les morceaux restant du coquillage affreusement coloré et voyant dans lequel l'esprit d'Élizabeth avait été prisonnier avant qu'il ne l'entende chanter.

Sans y croire réellement, William se demande si au moment de sa chute, l'âme d'Élizabeth ne serait pas retournée dans ces pièces brisées du coquillage. Encore incertain des actions à entreprendre ni de ce qu'il doit faire avec la jeune religieuse, William se résigne à lui offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit, afin d'avoir le temps de vérifier son hypothèse à propos du coquillage. Si au matin, rien ne s'est passé, si Élizabeth ne se manifeste pas, il laisserait la religieuse rentrer seule au couvent. Mais si Élizabeth était encore vivante ? Que ferait-il ? Encore incertain, William se ressaisit et part à la recherche de sa sœur et de leur invitée.

_-Sœur Marie ?_

_-Oui, monseigneur ?_

_-J'ai bien peur que vous deviez rester ici pour la nuit. Il fera bientôt sombre et je ne veux pas que vous repartiez chez vous ce soir. Il sera toujours temps de vous mettre en route demain matin._

_-Vous parlez de rentrer au couvent ! ? !_

_-Oui… bien entendu. _

_-C'est que… je croyais que… _

_-Quoi… vous croyiez vous donc?_

_-Rien! Je ne pensais à rien… je pensais simplement que je devais rentrer ce soir. _

_-Non! Vous partirez demain matin. Georgianna? Tu peux aller lui montrer la chambre que nous gardons prête?_

_-Oui, William. C'est comme si c'était fait._

_-Monsieur le duc ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-La lettre et l'objet vous étaient bien destinés ? _

_-Oui, et je vous remercie de la peine que vous vous êtes donnée pour m'apporter tout ça !_

_-De rien. _

Une fois William sortis, Marie reste songeuse. Georgianna lui offre d'aller visiter les écuries ce que la jeune religieuse accepte avec joie.

Georgianna est très impressionnée par le calme que les chevaux manifestent devant la religieuse. Celle-ci peut s'approcher d'eux si près que Georgianna commence à croire que la jeune fille a un don spécial. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la jument achetée lors du dernier tournoi, Marie fige et contemple la bête avec perplexité comme si elle venait d'entrer en transe. La jument d'habitude très nerveuse, reste calme et ne bouge même pas.

_-Vous êtes douée sœur Marie! Dites-moi, vous allez bien ?_

_-Oui, c'est seulement que j'ai vu une chose dans son regard! Elle m'a communiqué des images surprenantes! Mais je suis un peu trop crédule! J'ai sans doute imaginé tout ça. La fatigue du voyage et l'incertitude du lendemain. _

_-Pourtant, vous allez rentrer au couvent demain._

_-Oui, bien sûr. Dès le lever du soleil, je partirai. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

_-Vous avez été chargée d'une bien étrange mission. Êtes-vous toujours responsable des livraisons?_

_-Non, c'est la première fois… et … la dernière. _Ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter Marie, mystérieuse.

_-Venez rentrons, il est temps que je vous montre votre chambre. Vous souhaitez sans doute aller vous reposer avant le souper. Nous mangeons toujours après le coucher du soleil._

_-Merci, mademoiselle Darcy. Je vais effectivement aller me reposer._

Une fois dans sa chambre, Marie s'allonge pour se reposer. Elle sombre rapidement dans le sommeil. Dans son rêve qui est très distinct, elle voit une jeune fille marcher dans un jardin d'herbes et d'épices. Elle la voit qui arrache des feuilles par-ci par là et qui coupe des petits bouts de certaines espèces de plantes. Elle la voit ensuite se diriger vers une maison de pierre assez massive en marchant rapidement comme si la vie d'une personne en dépendait. Elle pose ce qu'elle vient de ramasser dans les mains d'une jolie blonde qui les place aussitôt dans une marmite placée au-dessus d'une crémaillère. La jeune fille à la chevelure noire suit la première jeune fille jusque dans le salon où une dame repose sur un divan, inerte et très pâle. La dame est blessée au ventre et saigne abondamment. Deux femmes plus âgées sont déjà à son chevet et tentent d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La blonde arrive alors à son tour avec une tasse fumante qu'elle tend aux deux dames qui veillent sur la malade. La plus âgée des deux fait remonter la tête de la malade pendant que la seconde verse le liquide épais dans sa bouche.

Sœur Marie s'éveille au moment où le contenu de la tasse est versé dans la gorge de la malade. Elle a la sensation étrange que c'est elle qui vient d'avaler la mixture. Elle s'étrangle, se met à tousser et se redresse pour se rendre au petit pot qui se trouve dans sa chambre. Elle crache et constate qu'elle perd du sang. Une douleur lui traverse la gorge. Elle prend le pichet d'eau qui a été déposé dans sa chambre et se rince la bouche. La douleur est vive, comme si une coupure fraîche traversait sa gorge. Elle crache à nouveau, mais cette fois, il n'y a plus de sang. La douleur diminue peu à peu. Marie constate que la lumière a baissée et que l'heure de souper est probablement arrivée. Elle replace son bonnet de religieuse et sa tenue, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le hall principal.

Une fois rendue en bas de l'escalier, un silence lourd règne dans l'immense pièce. Marie attend sagement que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle ignore totalement où est la salle à manger. Elle en profite pour regarder les tableaux qui ornent les mûrs glacial du hall.

_-Il s'agit de notre père. William Darcy Sénior. Il est mort à trente deux ans_. Lui lance Georgianna en s'avançant vers elle en arrivant d'en haut également.

_-Mais c'est bien trop jeune pour mourir!_

_-Il a été tué lors d'un combat. Un tournoi._

_-C'était un champion ?_

_-Le souper est prêt ! Vous venez ?_ Résonne soudainement la voix de duc.

_-Bien entendu William. Nous arrivons._

_-Je vous remercie de l'invitation. J'aurais pu repartir ce soir. _

Une fois à table, William interroge la jeune religieuse sur la vie au couvent. La vie décrite par Marie est si simple et paisible que Georgianna ne peut se retenir de l'envier.

_-Et en route pour venir ici, où vous êtes-vous arrêtée ?_

_-Dans une petite auberge tenue par la famille Bennet! Une très gentille famille._

_-Je connais l'endroit! J'y ai déjà séjourné, il y a quelques temps._

Le plat principal succède à l'entrée et Marie est de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses hôtes.

_-Monseigneur, votre maison a-t-elle déjà abrité des sorcières ou des dames du Lac ? _Ose alors demander la jeune religieuse.

_-Non! Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ?_ Répond aussitôt William, pas vraiment rassuré.

-_C'est parce que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve tout à l'heure, pendant ma sieste. J'ai vu une jeune fille qui ramassait des plantes médicinales. Elle a apporté ces plantes à une autre jeune fille aussi blonde que la première était noire. La blonde a mélangé les plantes dans un mélange qui bouillait déjà dans un grand chaudron. Ensuite, elle est allée porter la mixture à une dame qui attendait dans le salon avec d'autres personnes qui veillait sur elle. Je me suis réveillée au moment où la malade avalait la potion. _

_-C'est assez étrange en effet, mais je vous assure que notre famille n'a jamais été en contact de près ou de loin avec le monde de la sorcellerie._

_-Ni parmi vos ancêtres ? !_

_-Non. Je vous ai déjà répondu_! William se lève visiblement irrité. _Jamais nous n'avons été en contact avec cet univers._

_-Pardon monseigneur! Je ne cherchais pas à vous mettre en colère._

_-N'en parlons plus ! _Réplique le duc en s'asseyant à nouveau.

_-Je vais vous laisser. J'ai terminé mon repas et je vais me retirer pour la nuit. _

_-Faites comme bon vous semble !_

_-Je voudrais bien être en mesure de partir demain matin dès la première heure. _

_-Je vais faire préparer vos effets et votre cheval._

_-Je vous remercie de tout cœur au nom de notre communauté et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux._

_-Reviendrez-vous nous voir un jour, sœur Marie ? _Lui demande Georgianna.

_-Non, ce ne sera pas possible! Nous ne sortons que très rarement._

_-Je pourrais aller vous voir au couvent alors?_

_-Oui, bien sur. Je serai bien heureuse de vous y voir. Au revoir monseigneur Darcy et Lady Georgianna._

_-Bonne chance sœur Marie._

Une fois dans l'escalier pour se rendre à sa chambre, Marie frissonne. Elle se demande à quoi attribuer la colère et l'irritation du duc.

Elle marche lentement vers sa chambre et regarde les tableaux en se disant qu'elle ne risque pas de revoir une aussi belle demeure de sitôt. Elle se met à chantonner doucement tout en posant sa main sur la tapisserie pour en sentir le relief.

_-Où avez-vous appris cette chanson ?_ Lui demande brusquement le duc en apparaissant derrière elle.

_-Je l'ai toujours su !_ Réplique sœur Marie en sursautant.

_-Et pourquoi la chantez-vous maintenant ? _La questionne le duc insistant.

_-Je ne sais pas! Ça m'est venu comme ça, sans raison._

-_Vous mentez !_ Explose William en s'approchant d'elle menaçant.

_-Non je ne mens pas! Ça ne m'est pas permis!_

William la saisit par le bras et l'entraîne dans un petit salon, situé juste à la gauche de l'escalier. Dès qu'il referme la porte sur elle, il lui demande : _Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé ici ? Que vous a dit la mère supérieure ?_

_-Que vous seriez peut être en mesure de m'aider ! _Répond Marie en se dégageant et se frottant le bras.

_-Vous aider ! Moi?_

_-Oui !_

_-Comment ?_

_-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache?_

_-Je ne vous crois pas !_

_-Je ne cherche même pas à vous convaincre du contraire. Je n'attends rien de vous. Je repars demain._

_-Vous rentrez au couvent ?_

_-Non. _Répond la jeune femme avec honnêteté.

_-Quoi ?_

_-La mère supérieure m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas revenir._

_-Où irez-vous alors ?_

_-J'ai de la famille dans le village de Gardaniel. _S'empresse de répondre Marie en rougissant.

_-Mais vous avez perdu la mémoire ? ! ?_

_-La mère supérieure m'a donné une adresse!_

_-Vous me dites bien la vérité ?_

_-Oui._

_-Très bien alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'excuser et à vous souhaiter un bon voyage vers Gardaniel. Je vais faire en sorte que votre cheval et vos effets soient prêts pour votre départ demain matin._

_-Je vous remercie. Au revoir Monseigneur._

Une fois seul, William est perplexe. Il retourne dans son bureau pour relire à nouveau la lettre de la mère supérieure. Il n'arrive pas à chasser de son esprit le rêve de sœur Marie ni le fait qu'elle a chanté justement l'air qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'Élizabeth alors qu'elle était dans le coquillage. Son rêve aussi contenait une foule d'indices troublants. Manifestement, elle avait vu Élizabeth et Jane alors qu'elles avaient soigné une dame du lac qui était venue jusqu'à elles. Les deux dames plus âgées devaient être la tante des deux filles et une autre dame du Lac. Ne sachant pas comment réagir et surtout quelle importance donner à ces incidents, William n'arrive pas à dormir. Il jette un œil sur le coquillage espérant presque y voir un signe tangible qu'Élizabeth est vivante. Peu importe qu'ils aient tous vu sa tombe et qu'au moins autant de témoins l'avaient vue morte au pied de la falaise. L'espoir avait semé sa graine. Alors que faire de sœur Marie et de son secret?

La demande de la mère supérieure lui semble alors la chose la plus sensée à faire. Tous les signes dont il avait été témoin étaient peut être des messages envoyés par Élizabeth pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'aider à nouveau. Apaisé à cause de la décision qu'il vient de prendre, William s'endort avec la ferme intention de prendre la route avec Marie dès le lever du soleil.

De son côté, dans une pièce beaucoup trop grande pour elle, sœur Marie n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle repasse les événements dans sa tête et se croit responsable de la mauvaise humeur du duc. Elle se lève et ramasse ses affaires alors qu'il fait encore nuit. Elle descend sans faire de bruit et ramasse son sac qui est posé dans le hall et se rend à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, elle gagne l'écurie et selle la jument que Georgianna lui avait montrée et qui lui avait fait un tel effet. Celle-ci se laisse faire, comme si elle devinait ce qu'il allait arriver. Au bout de 10 minutes, Marie quitte le domaine et prend la direction du village suivant. Marie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait échangé sa jument contre Jessie, elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette pulsion. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'est tout.

Lorsque l'aube arrive, William ouvre les yeux et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de Marie. Il constate alors que son sac est disparu. Il questionne les domestiques, mais personne ne l'a vue partir. Lorsque le garçon d'écurie vient le prévenir que Jessie est manquante, William comprend que sœur Marie est partie durant la nuit.

William organise son propre départ sans perdre une minute et se félicite d'avoir questionné Marie sur sa destination. Il arrive à prendre le départ une heure plus tard après avoir donné des instructions très précises et à sa jeune sœur pour sa sécurité et pour s'occuper du domaine.

_**À suivre…**_

_**Marie est-elle réellement Marie?**_

_**Lui a-t-elle dit la vérité sur sa destination?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	6. L'éveil de Marie et l'adieu d'Élisabeth

_**Sixième partie**_

William arrive à Gardaniel vers 18h00 le soir même de son départ. Une fois rendu sur place, il a beau interroger les villageois, personne n'a vu passer de religieuse, ni même de jeune fille voyageant seule. Craignant qu'un malheur ne soit arrivé à sœur Marie, William prend une chambre pour la nuit dans la seule auberge du village et se promet de commencer à fouiller les environs dès le lendemain. Deux jours plus tard, après avoir interrogé presque tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, William comprend que Marie lui a certainement menti sur sa destination. Résigné, il prend la chance d'explorer les villages avoisinants en agrandissant peu à peu le cercle de ses recherches tout en revenant vers la région où se trouve son duché. Sur le chemin du retour, le temps se gâte au point où il doit s'arrêter pour la nuit. Puisqu'il est tout à côté de l'auberge tenue par les Bennet, William décide de s'y rendre. Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle principale, Lydia Bennet l'accueille et le reconnaît.

_-Je prendrais une chambre pour la nuit et une place dans la salle à manger, s'il vous en reste évidemment. Je constate que nous sommes nombreux à nous être fait prendre par le mauvais temps._

_-Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons de nouveaux employés et ils sont très efficaces._

William monte dans sa chambre faire sa toilette avant de se redescendre pour aller manger. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la salle à dîner, il constate que certains clients ont abusé de l'alcool et que certains d'entre eux commencent même à agacer les serveuses.

Lydia réussit à les tenir à distance, mais une autre jeune fille, manifestement nouvelle, n'arrive pas à se faire respecter aussi facilement. Sentant qu'elle est plus vulnérable, deux hommes la suivent alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine.

_-Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Vos plats vous seront apportés lorsqu'ils seront prêts ! _Lance la jeune femme aux deux hommes qui la suivent de trop près.

_-Je ne veux qu'un petit baiser pour m'aider à attendre. _Réplique le premier en la saisissant par le bras.

_-Soyez gentille avec nous et nous seront gentils avec vous! _Ajoute le second en lui bloquant le passage par l'arrière.

Celui qui la maintenait par le bras, la plaque brusquement contre le mur, pendant que l'autre homme fait face à la salle pour décourager toute personne qui voudrait essayer de lui venir en aide. Arrachant le bonnet de serveuse de la jeune femme, le premier homme pose ses lèvres pâteuses sur la bouche de la serveuse. William reconnaît alors celle qu'il cherchait depuis une semaine, bien que celle-ci ne porte plus la robe réglementaire des religieuses. Il se redresse, agrippe celui qui montait la garde par le col de sa redingote et lui administre un coup de poing qui le laisse inanimé au sol. L'autre homme se retourne alors et sort un couteau. Le silence se fait dans la salle. William recule pour se préparer à l'attaque. Lorsque l'homme s'élance vers lui, William évite le couteau de justesse. Reconnaissant son sauveur, Marie porte ses mains à son visage et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de l'aider. Elle ramasse une bouteille sur une table et la fracasse sur la tête de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroule par terre, aussi sonné que le premier. William fait alors face à Marie qui le scrute d'un air coupable. L'entraînant dans le hall d'entrée, William ramasse son long manteau de cuir, le pose sur les épaules de Marie et l'entraîne dehors.

_-C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez ?_

_-Je ne me cache pas. Je travaille._

_-Encore une chance que je me sois arrêté ici._

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de moi._

_-Erreur, vous allez venir avec moi. Je dois vous conduire quelque part._

_-Je n'irai nulle part avec vous!_

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix. La mère supérieure le souhaitait. Ça vous aidera à retrouver la mémoire._

_-Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà retrouvée ?_

_-Si c'était le cas, vous auriez certainement des choses à me dire. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ça concerne la lettre et l'objet que je vous ai donné ?_

_-Oui. Je vais prévenir vos employeurs que vous allez me suivre dès demain._

_-Comme vous voulez, mais pour l'instant, vous allez devoir retourner vous asseoir et attendre que je vous apporte votre repas._

_-Vous devriez manger avec moi !_

_-Je travaille ce soir au cas où vous l'auriez oublié._

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrant brusquement pour laisser sortir les deux ivrognes, William et Marie en profitent pour retourner à l'intérieur. Marie reprend son travail, tandis que William se met à table.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, William se lève et va frapper quelques coups sur la porte de la chambre de Marie, tel qu'entendu avec elle la veille. Celle-ci vient le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est dehors avec leurs montures. Marie salue Lydia et madame Bennet et les remercie de leur bonté envers elle.

_-Nous passerons par les montagnes! Le chemin sera abrupt et difficile. Je vous préviens à l'avance, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ménager. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter._

_-Je suis habituée à une vie dure. Nous autres religieuses travaillons toute la journée. Quant à me ménager, vous ne l'avez jamais fait jusqu'ici, alors je ne me suis habituée à rien d'autre, je ne m'en plaindrai donc pas._

_-Très bien. Mieux vaut que les choses soient claires._

Pendant la première heure, aucun des deux voyageurs ne laisse échapper une parole. Le silence les enveloppe et tient leurs pensées respectives dans des directions différentes.

Marie pense aux jeunes filles de son rêve. Elle se sent proche de celle-ci. Comme si elles étaient familières ou connues. Habitée par cette presque certitude, Marie se tourne vers son compagnon pour lui demander : _Monsieur le duc, Élizabeth Bennet, la jeune fille qui est tombée de la falaise, celle que j'ai trouvée, avait-elle les cheveux noirs?_

_-Oui…_

_-Sa chevelure était-elle bouclée ?_

_-En effet. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? _Dit-il en venant faire trotter son cheval à côté du sien.

_-Je crois que je l'ai vue dans mon rêve… alors que je séjournais chez vous. Sa sœur était-elle blonde ?_

_-Oui!_

_-Et vous êtes certain qu'elles n'étaient pas des sorcières?_

_-Non! Je vous ai déjà répondu que non._

_-Je sais que la mère supérieure m'a dit de ne pas vous questionner à ce sujet, mais pourquoi m'avez vous dit que j'aurais sûrement des choses à vous dire si je retrouvais la mémoire ?_

-_Mademoiselle Bennet et moi..._ Commença le duc prudemment. _Nous nous connaissions depuis peu, mais des sentiments très forts se sont développés entre nous! J'aimerais assez qu'elle m'ait laissé un message en passant par vous._

_-Dommage que je ne me souvienne de rien._

_-Il semble bien que tout ce qui touche Élizabeth de près ou loin converge vers vous…_

_-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

_-La chanson que vous avez chantée chez moi, elle la chantait aussi. Le cheval que vous m'avez emprunté, c'était celui qu'elle avait utilisé lors du tournoi… sans compter que vous croyez l'avoir vue dans un rêve!_

_-Et vous dites qu'elle n'était pas sorcière!_

_-En effet, puisqu'elle était une dame du lac!_

_-C'est pareil, non?_

_-Pas du tout!_

_- Donc, c'est à cause de tous ces signes, la chanson, le cheval et mon rêve que vous avez décidé de m'aider?_

_-Oui! En partie!_

_-Et où allons-nous ?_

_-Je ne peux vous le dire. Pour vous protéger, je ne peux vous révéler cela._

_-Très bien! Je comprends mieux maintenant._

Vers midi, William sort une baguette de pain et les quelques biscuits qu'il avait fait préparer à l'auberge par Lydia avant de partir. Ils s'arrêtent au bord de la route pour manger. Marie a tellement faim qu'elle n'échange aucune parole avec le jeune homme. Elle avale son pain avec appétit et sans perdre une minute. Une fois les deux voyageurs rassasiés, William aide Marie à remonter sur son cheval et ils se remettent en route.

Arrivés devant une petite maisonnette rustique construite en bois, William descend à terre et fait signe à Marie de faire comme lui.

-_Sœur Marie, vous allez vous rendre à cette maisonnette en marchant lentement. Une fois devant la porte, vous allez frapper sur celle-ci et attendre qu'on vienne vous ouvrir. Je me cacherai ici, derrière cet arbre et je surveillerai ce qui se passe. Vous vous annoncerez comme une voyageuse égarée et vous demanderez à manger. Si nous sommes au bon endroit et si je reconnais la personne qui vient répondre, je sortirai de ma cachette. Si toutefois, nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit… Et bien. Je viendrai vous retrouver, mais vous devrez ma laisser agir à ma guise. Autrement dit, ne restez pas dans mon chemin! _

Montrant son épée pour clarifier son intention, Marie s'empresse de répondre : _Oui, bien entendu._

Marie avance vers la porte et frappe avec vigueur.

Après quelques secondes, une voix s'adresse se fait entendre à l'intérieur. Un chien jappe, puis, une voix d'homme le fait taire et interroge Marie à travers la porte.

_-Qui est là ?_

_-Je ne suis qu'une modeste voyageuse qui aurait bien besoin d'un bout de pain._

_-D'où venez-vous et où allez vous?_

_-J'arrive du nord et je vais rendre visite à ma famille qui habite à… Languedoc! _Répond Marie sans réfléchir_._

_-Très bien. J'ouvre. Nous vous servirons un couvert, puis vous repartirez!_

_-Merci mon bon monsieur._

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer la tête de Charles qui dévisage Marie avec méfiance.

William sort alors de sa cachette sous l'œil étonné de son ami qui le reconnaissant, s'élance dans sa direction en sautant de joie.

_-William! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir !_

_-Charles! Mon vieil ami. Je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi. _

Les deux hommes se font une chaleureuse accolade.

_-Viens, entrons vite au cas où tu aurais été suivi! Jane sera si contente de te voir._

_-Je te présente sœur Marie! Elle a une histoire étonnante à te raconter. J'ai bien hâte que Jane entende ce qu'elle a à dire._

Une fois à l'intérieur, Charles cogne 4 coups sur le mur du fond de la cuisine en disant : _Jane, tu peux sortir. C'est William et il arrive avec une invitée._

_-William, oh, mon Dieu! Quel bonheur! Comment allez-vous mon bon ami ?_

_-Je vais bien. Jane, je suis content de constater que vous êtes tous deux en bonne santé._

_-Monsieur Darcy ?_ Les interrompt la jeune femme dans quitter Jane des yeux.

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est elle, c'est la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds de mon rêve._

_-Quoi ? De quel rêve parlez-vous ? _Demande Jane en regardant Marie pour la première fois.

_-Je vous ai vue dans un rêve. Vous étiez avec une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés._

_-Mon Dieu, vous avez vu Élizabeth !_

-_Je crois que oui! Elle venait vous apporter des plantes que vous ajoutiez dans un chaudron fumant. Ensuite, vous êtes allée tendre une tasse de cette mixture à une dame qui était allongée sur un divan. Deux femmes plus âgées étaient à son chevet._

De plus en plus impressionnée, Jane réplique : _Vous venez précisément de me décrire la soirée où nous nous sommes aperçues de la haine du sorcier. Il venait de blesser à mort la première d'entre-nous._

Une fois à table autour d'un bon thé, la discussion tourne autour de sœur Marie et de ce qui s'est passé lors de la chute d'Élizabeth.

-_Lorsque votre soeur Élizabeth est tombée de la falaise. La mère supérieure m'a dit que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. J'ai perdu conscience instantanément. Lorsque les sœurs m'ont ramenées, elles ont constaté que je portais les mêmes marques et les mêmes blessures que votre sœur. Sans oublier qu'à mon réveil ma mémoire s'était envolée_.

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Et vous dites que la mère supérieure croit que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Je me demande bien ce que je peux tenter. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Le sorcier me les a retirés. _

_-La mère supérieure a été claire à ce sujet! Selon elle, vous seule pourrez me faire retrouver la mémoire._

-_Mais puisqu'Élizabeth est morte, que pourrait-elle donc nous apprendre que nous ne connaissons pas déjà?_ Demande Charles à William et à son épouse.

_-Élizabeth a peut être confié un secret à propos du sorcier à cette jeune fille. _Suggère Jane.

_-Mais puisqu'elle ne se souvient de rien! _Renchérit Charles.

_-Et si c'était volontaire de la part d'Élizabeth? Si elle s'était sa manière à elle de nous faire parvenir un message tout en étant certaine que personne à part nous ne puisse l'apprendre?_

_-Il vous faudra donc trouver la clé, Jane!_

_-C'est ça William, je dois trouver ce qui va ouvrir la boîte aux souvenirs. _Se tournant directement vers Marie :_ Parlez-moi de vous Marie…. _

-_Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à vous confier. Selon ce que les sœurs m'ont raconté, je serais arrivée au couvent très jeune. Mes parents m'y auraient abandonnée à l'âge de trois mois. Les sœurs m'ont recueillies et se sont occupées de moi. J'avais de nombreuses mamans. Puis, les années passant, je me suis mise à aimer cette vie et j'ai souhaité devenir l'une des leurs. J'ai pris le voile l'année dernière. C'est sœur Béatrice qui m'a raconté la cérémonie. Personnellement moi, j'ai tout oublié, comme vous le savez._

_-Je vais chercher Marie! Je vous promets de tout faire pour vous rendre votre mémoire._

_-Je te reconnais bien là ma Jane! _Lui lance Charles avec affection.

_-Bien! Voilà qui est bien! Si vous me le permettez, je vais aller jeter un œil sur les chevaux. _Annonce William en se levant.

_-Je t'accompagne William. Si tu peux supporter ma présence._

_-Bien entendu. _

Une fois seules, les deux jeunes femmes s'observent en silence.

_-Alors, Marie! Comment avez-vous trouvé la demeure de William?_

_-Elle est très belle. Un peu trop grande à mon goût, mais elle est certainement inoubliable._

Jane se lève pour aller ramasser les tasses. Marie se lève en même temps qu'elle, mais vacille tout à coup étourdie.

_-Je me sens mal! Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois m'asseoir._

_-Tenez, venez jusqu'ici. Allongez-vous._

_-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Ça vous dérange, si je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. _

_-Non! Bien sûr que non. Je vais finir de ramasser la table. Reposez-vous pendant ce temps là. N'oubliez pas que le voyage a dû être épuisant. _

_-Jane, vous allez m'aider n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande Marie entre deux bâillements.

Jane s'assied à ses côtés et passe ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune fille. Elle constate avec surprise que son visage est brûlant. Jane passe alors dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un linge mouillé qu'elle vient poser sur le front de Marie. Réalisant que la température de Marie augmente au lieu de diminuer, Jane laisse la jeune femme seule le temps d'aller prévenir les deux hommes. Une fois en leur présence, elle leur demande de venir l'aider à transporter Marie dans une chambre.

Charles et William s'exécutent rapidement puis quittent la pièce pour laisser Jane mettre tout en œuvre pour faire baisser la fièvre de la jeune femme.

Jane passe la nuit à son chevet, tandis que Charles et William se relaient pour lui apporter de l'eau fraîche et des serviettes propres. Marie délire et parle beaucoup de sa vie au couvent. Soudain, elle semble s'apaiser. Sa respiration saccadée se calme avant de cesser complètement. Jane se met à la secouer pour la faire revenir à elle. Jane la frappe en hurlant sa frustration. Soudain, le corps inerte de la malade se tend tandis que les couleurs reviennent sur ses joues comme par enchantement. Jane met la main sur son front pour constater que la fièvre est tombée. Soulagée, Jane sanglote doucement tout en épongeant le visage désormais normal de Marie. Charles passe la tête par la porte et serre Jane contre lui tandis qu'elle lui raconte les minutes d'horreur qu'elle vient de traverser avec sa malade. Charles s'approche du lit et constate que Marie semble dormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis de longues heures. Charles réconforte son épouse et la laisse avec Marie pour aller donner des nouvelles à William qui n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jane commence à ranger les serviettes sales et à ramasser ce qui traîne dans la pièce lorsque Marie ouvre les yeux. La malade regarde Jane en souriant et l'observe tandis qu'elle s'active dans la pièce. Lorsque le regard de Jane croise le sien, Marie lui sourit de plus belle, faisant sursauter Jane sous l'effet de surprise. Marie ricane doucement.

_-Marie! Vous m'avez fait peur! _Jane s'approche d'elle et s'assied à côté du lit. _J'ai failli vous perdre cette nuit!_

_-Mais je suis morte Jane! Et deux fois plutôt qu'une!_

_-À cause de la fièvre?_

_-Je suis tombée d'une falaise aussi et crois-moi, c'était cent fois plus douloureux._

Jane se fige devant Marie, la regardant comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Quelque chose dans son expression lui révèle qu'une puissante magie a opéré son oeuvre : _Élizabeth ! C'est toi ? ! ?_

_-Il a fallu que je meure pour revenir!_

_-Mais ton visage?_

_-Ça, je ne puis pas l'expliquer! La mère supérieure y est sans doute pour quelque chose._

_-La mémoire, tu avais vraiment perdu la mémoire?_

_-Oui, j'ai tout oublié!_

_-Laisse-moi aller prévenir Charles et William ?_

Marie proteste et tente de se relever. _Non ! Il ne faut pas._

_-Quoi? Mais Élizabeth, William a le droit de savoir !_

_-Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre une seconde fois! Il sera plus heureux s'il me croit morte._

_-Tu n'en crois rien, j'espère!_

-_Jane, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, nous sommes encore en danger. William a une sœur qui est très jeune et beaucoup de responsabilités. Il dirige un grand domaine. Trop de gens dépendent de lui. S'il disparaissait, qui continuerait son œuvre et l'œuvre de son père?_

_-Je crois que tu devrais lui donner le loisir de choisir lui même._

_-Ma réponse est non._

_-Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ?_

_-Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir dans cette décision._

_-Et ses sentiments à lui? Tu y as pensé?_

_-Crois donc ce que tu veux! Ma décision est prise. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne la vérité. Par contre, je dois le voir et lui parler. Va le trouver et dis lui simplement que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et que je souhaite lui transmettre un message de la part d'Élizabeth._

_-Non! Élizabeth. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop cruel._

_-Je t'ai dit que ma décision était prise. Tu verras plus tard que j'avais raison._

_-Très bien. Et à Charles, que dois-je dire ?_

_-Pour l'instant rien. Mais une fois William loin d'ici! Tu pourras lui révéler la vérité._

Jane quitte enfin la pièce. Élizabeth se redresse et se change pour mettre la robe de chambre que lui a apportée Jane avant de s'en aller. Élizabeth s'installe confortablement dans le lit. Au bout d'une autre longue minute d'attente, la jeune femme entend frapper à la porte de la chambre.

_-Entrez !_

_-Bonsoir Marie. Jane m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir !_

_-En effet! Asseyez-vous près de moi, sur le petit divan._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et je veux vous parler d'Élizabeth._

_-Très bien. _

-_Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, votre amie n'était pas morte lorsque je suis arrivée auprès d'elle. Elle tentait de se redresser, mais comme elle avait les deux jambes cassées et que sa blessure dans le dos était profonde, elle respirait difficilement. Je me suis penchée vers elle. Elle a grippé ma main et m'a dit : «Vous devez faire une chose pour moi. Il faut que vous trouviez ma sœur Jane. Elle doit savoir que la seule manière de vaincre le sorcier est de retrouver le journal intime de son épouse.»_

_Ensuite, elle m'a donné un objet. Elle m'a demandé de vous le remettre. Elle a ajouté à votre intention : «Donnez ceci à mon chevalier. Dites-lui que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai toujours.» _

Ému, William ouvre la pochette et fait tomber l'objet qui s'y trouve dans le creux de sa main. Un collier de cuir orné d'une croix repose dans sa paume ouverte. Il s'agit du collier qu'Élizabeth portait toujours autour de son cou. William le range avec émotion et se prend la tête entre les deux mains. Élizabeth l'observe, déchirée, mais ne pouvant pas se permettre de l'exprimer.

-_Ensuite, avant de s'éteindre, elle a ajouté : «Tu lui diras qu'il doit m'oublier et vivre sa vie. Il faut qu'il fonde une famille.»_

_-Comment pourrais-je jamais l'oublier ! _S'écrie William les yeux pleins de larmes.

_-Laissez le temps faire son œuvre!_

_-Je n'y arriverai pas!_

_-C'est ce que Élizabeth souhaitait!_

_-Je ne l'oublierai jamais! _William le lève et marche vers la fenêtre.

_-Elle ne souhaite que votre bonheur! _

Un long silence règne dans la pièce. Finalement, William rompt le silence et soupirant puis se retournant vers la jeune femme pour lui demander :_ Et maintenant, Marie… Qu'allez-vous faire ? _

_-Je n'y ai pas encore songé! Jane souhaite que je reste auprès d'elle encore quelque temps. _

_-Vous pourriez revenir me rendre visite. Georgianna serait très heureuse de vous revoir._

_-Oui, bien sûr… j'y songerai._

_-Vous viendrez! Oui, c'est une bonne idée! J'y tiens vraiment!_

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Au fond de vous, en m'invitant, vous ne cherchez qu'à rester près d'Élizabeth. Vous allez toujours l'associer à moi désormais que vous le vouliez ou non!_

_-Vous avez sans doute raison. _

_-Oubliez nous toutes les deux et rentrez chez vous!_

_-Je peux faire bien des choses, mais oublier Élizabeth, ça, jamais!_

_**À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme**_


	7. Gustave Chavez

_**Septième partie**_

Le duc Darcy prend congé de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'il a quitté la pièce, celle-ci laisse aller les larmes qu'elle avait eues bien du mal à retenir en sa présence. Tant de choses n'avaient pas été dites, tant de secrets qu'elle devait encore garder pour elle. Avoir été égoïste, n'avoir pensé qu'à elle, elle aurait facilement pu profiter de la situation. Elle aurait même pu épouser le duc. Mais combien de temps auraient-ils pu vivre heureux avant que le sorcier ne les frappe à nouveau? Elle était dans la mire du sorcier depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir appris à le connaître.

Au fond d'elle même, Élizabeth a la conviction que le sorcier sait qu'elle n'est pas morte. Comment expliquer autrement qu'il ait laissé Jane vivre tranquille pendant une aussi longue période. Si elle avait été la dernière survivante comme prévu, la trouver aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Le fait qu'il n'en ait rien fait encore, lui confirme qu'il sait qu'elle est en vie, mais qu'il ignore où elle se cache, et surtout, il ignore qu'elle a changé d'apparence. Élizabeth sait d'or et déjà qu'elle va devoir quitter la demeure de sa sœur. Protégée par une fausse identité, elle voyagerait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

Lorsqu'elle avait été captive dans la cabane du sorcier, elle avait compris qu'une peine immense était à l'origine de sa métamorphose. Que cette méchanceté était née d'une grande souffrance. Lorsque son épouse s'était jointe aux Dames du Lac, il avait été brisé, anéanti. Si elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver la paix de l'esprit, peut être deviendrait-il vulnérable à nouveau et changerait-il? Le trouver était sans nul doute la meilleure chance qu'Élizabeth pouvait offrir aux dernières Dames du lac.

Jane pénètre dans sa chambre alors que cette dernière pensée traverse l'esprit épuisé d'Élizabeth.

_-Le duc est redescendu?_

_-Oui! Il sait maintenant qu'il doit rentrer chez lui pour reprendre la gestion de son domaine._

_-C'était vraiment nécessaire, tu crois?_

_-Ce que tu peux être naïve, Jane!_

_-Je ne crois pas, non!_

_-Jane, si tu es encore vie aujourd'hui, c'est que le sorcier a déjà compris que je ne suis pas vraiment morte. S'il avait réellement été convaincu de ma mort, il s'en serait déjà pris à toi. _

_-Tu crois?_

-_Oui et c'est pourquoi, je dois partir. On dont se tenir loin l'une de l'autre. Surtout qu'il ne connaît pas mon apparence._

_-Je sais que tu as raison mais c'est tellement cruel de te perdre alors que je viens tout juste de te retrouver._

_-Je ressens la même chose Jane, mais au moins tu as Charles. Moi, je serai seule._

_-Élizabeth, tu as consciente que si William apprend un jour la vérité, il pourrait mal le prendre._

_-Bien entendu!_

_-Tu pourrais l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Il ne comprendra jamais tes motivations._

-_Pour perdre quelque chose, il faut d'abord qu'elle ait déjà été à soi. Je n'ai jamais été avec William comme toi avec Charles. Nous nous sommes connus dans des circonstances exceptionnelles et si ça se trouve, c'est uniquement l'exaltation du danger qui nous a rapprochés. D'autre part, être avec lui, veut aussi dire mettre plus de monde en danger. Quant à toi Jane, tu agiras comme bon te semble, lorsque ton tour sera venu._

_-Ne dis pas ça !_

-_En sacrifiant mon bonheur, je m'arrange justement pour que ton tour ne vienne jamais! Laisser William partir est la chose la plus difficile que j'aie eu à faire de toute ma vie, alors ne vient pas me parler de choix. Lui demander de rester, c'est le condamner. Le laisser partir, c'est me condamner, ne le comprends-tu pas?_

_-Je suis désolée Élizabeth._

_-Ce n'est rien Jane. Je vais bien! Va retrouver Charles et ne songe plus à moi. Apprécie ce bonheur qui est le tient! Qui sait combien de temps tu pourras le garder ?_

-_Enfin, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. En passant. Je crois que je ne parlerai pas Charles à propos de toi. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à garder un tel secret._

-_Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé, mais sincèrement, je crois aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire._

-_Très bien. Repose toi encore un peu. Tu es morte deux fois en peu de temps… _

_- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi Jane._

Le lendemain matin, Élizabeth reste au lit. Sachant que William avait l'intention de partir tôt, elle préfère ne pas approfondir sa peine en le voyant partir. Jane vient lui apporter son déjeuner dans sa chambre. Elle lui confirme que William se prépare à prendre la route. Élizabeth se lève, écarte les rideaux et se contente de l'observer alors qu'il monte sur son destrier. Une fois prêt, William regarde une dernière fois vers la maison et aperçoit la jeune fille à la fenêtre. Il la salue en soulevant son chapeau et fait faire un tour complet à sa monture avant de la mettre au pas en direction du sentier. Élizabeth le regarde chevaucher en soupirant. Par discrétion, Jane quitte la pièce et descend à l'étage rejoindre Charles qui entre et retire son manteau.

_-Il va me manquer!_

_-Tu peux lui rendre visite de temps en temps, Charles. Nous ne sommes pas prisonniers._

_-Comment va Marie ?_

_-Elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle aussi veut se remettre en route dès que possible. _

_-Pour aller où ?_

_-Il semble qu'elle ait de la famille à Languedoc!_

_-Et bien, nous étions bien tranquilles avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous les deux et maintenant, c'est de les voir partir qui me fait de la peine.._

_-À moi aussi Charles, à moi aussi!_

Au milieu de l'après midi, c'est Élizabeth qui prend le départ. Elle accepte les victuailles que Jane lui offre de si bon cœur et serre le couple contre elle avec affection avant de quitter le domaine. Elle dirige son cheval vers le village voisin en suivant le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé avec sa sœur aînée.

Arrivée à Languedoc, elle entre dans une petite boulangerie. Une vieille dame à la peau flétrie et aux cheveux poivre et sel se fatigue à force de servir ses clients à droite et à gauche. Élizabeth attend sagement son tour, mais voyant que la dame n'en peut plus, elle finit par lui offrir son aide en lui disant qu'elle avait déjà travaillé dans un établissement semblable dans un autre village.

_-Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer une autre personne!_

_-Je ne demande qu'un gîte et un couvert pour quelques jours!_

_-Très bien… répondez à ces gens, pendant que je prépare les paquets._

Une fois la majorité des clients contentés, Élizabeth savoure le café et le croissant que la vieille dame pose devant elle.

_-Vous venez d'où mademoiselle?_

_-Je me nomme Marie Soutière. J'étais religieuse. Je viens de sortir d'un couvent. C'est là que j'avais l'habitude de servir les repas. _

_-Que venez-vous faire dans le coin ?_

_-Je suis à la recherche de ma famille. Ils ont vécu quelques temps ici à Languedoc, mais il semble qu'ils ont quitté le village il y a longtemps._

_-Quel est leur nom ? Je peux peut être vous aider !_

_-Mon oncle a vécu seul pendant de nombreuses années. Il tenait un magasin d'épices et de plantes. Sa femme a été accusée de sorcellerie, je crois._

_-Si vous parlez de Gustave Chavez, son épouse a été reconnue coupable de sorcellerie et a été pendue il y a vingt ans de cela au moins._

_-C'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit! Il habite encore ici ?_

_-Je l'ai revu, il y deux semaines justement. Mais j'ai été très surprise de le voir, car il avait quitté le village depuis bien longtemps. _

_-Lui avez-vous parlé ?_

_-Oh, vous savez, il est devenu si bizarre. Il a l'air d'un ermite. Des hommes étranges l'accompagnent tout le temps. Mais il est passé par ma boulangerie avant de repartir. Il a pris des baquettes de pain et du blé concassé. _

_-J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt. Il ne vous a pas dit où il allait?_

_-Non… mais il m'a demandé de surveiller sa maison. Oh! Attendez, il m'a dit aussi qu'il comptait bien être revenu pour voir grossir ses citrouilles._

_-Ça veut dire qu'il va revenir pour la toussaint!_

_-Sans doute._

_-J'aimerais beaucoup voir sa maison._

_-Sans aucun doute… je vais vous y conduire… Mais hors de question d'y entrer. Je n'ai pas les clés!_

Le soir venu, Élizabeth et Sophie, la propriétaire de la boulangerie marchent vers la demeure de Gustave. Élizabeth feint d'être très émue de voir la maison de son oncle. Elles rebroussent chemin ensemble quinze minutes plus tard et se laissent pour la nuit. Dès que sa lampe est éteinte, Élizabeth retourne au rez-de-chaussée pour se faire chauffer du lait. Elle vide son verre, le laisse sur le comptoir et met un châle sur ses épaules avant de sortir dans la rue déserte. Elle retourne à la maison du sorcier et s'en approche suffisamment pour chercher un moyen d'entrer. Plusieurs carreaux sont cassés. Elle passe sa main dans l'un de ceux-ci pour ouvrir le loquet de la porte arrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferme les rideaux et allume une chandelle. La pièce où elle se trouve est un bureau assez lugubre. Il y a des livres et des objets entassés dans toute la pièce. Il a difficile de s'y déplacer sans heurter quelque chose. Élizabeth avance prudemment et arrive dans la salle à manger. Là encore, un désordre impressionnant règne. Dans la cuisine, même scénario. Toutefois, une trappe sur le sol lui indique qu'il serait intéressant d'aller explorer ce qui se trouve sous le plancher. Élizabeth dépose la bougie sur la table et soulève la trappe. Un escalier étroit et précaire mène au sous-sol. Élizabeth reprend la bougie et descend lentement. Elle reconnaît aussitôt les instruments et le type d'installation qui s'y trouvent. Elle avait été retenue prisonnière dans le même genre de pièce, beaucoup plus petite toutefois. Des odeurs de produits chimiques embaument encore l'atmosphère.

Sachant maintenant qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, Élizabeth remonte à l'étage et explore les pièces qu'elle n'a pas encore vues espérant tomber sur la chambre à coucher du sorcier. Une fois dans celle-ci, la jeune femme fouille dans les effets personnels de l'homme à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Finalement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner la fouille, elle aperçoit ce qu'elle cherchait : le journal de son épouse. En effet, une caractéristique commune à toutes les anciennes Dames du lac est la rédaction d'un journal intime. Comme l'épouse de Gustave avait été tuée très rapidement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire disparaître. Élizabeth cache le cahier sale et humide sous sa cape et redescend au rez-de-chaussée. Elle éteint sa chandelle et retourne à l'extérieur. De retour à la boulangerie, elle se met au lit, sort le précieux journal et en commence la lecture.

_«16 juin 1534_

_Gustave est très malheureux. Nous ne pouvons plus avoir d'enfants. Il est convaincu que c'est sa faute. Dès que j'essaie de lui en parler, il se fâche. _

_Ça fait deux jours que Gustave rentre saoul. Ce matin, il est même tombé. J'ai essayé de lui apporter à manger et il m'a ordonné de retourner en haut. Ilda est encore venue me voir. Elle cherche à me convaincre de quitter Gustave. Elle appartient à un groupe de sorcières. Elle veut que j'aille assister à une rencontre. Elle dit que ça pourrait m'aider à tomber enceinte. Je me demande si je peux faire ça. Gustave est de plus en plus bizarre. J'ai eu le malheur de lui parler des Dames du lac et il est devenu rouge de colère. Il est retourné dans son sous-sol et ne m'a plus adressé la parole de la soirée. J'ai peur qu'il n'en vienne à me détester. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas écouter Ilda et le quitter. »_

_«23 juillet 1534_

_Ça y est, je vais partir. Gustave est enfermé en bas depuis trois jours. Il n'en sort que vous aller aux toilettes ou pour faire des courses. Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus. Ilda est décidée à venir me chercher. Nous avons planifié ma fuite pour ce soir.»_

Le second texte s'arrête là. L'épouse de Gustave ne semblait pas avoir compris que son époux travaillait à concocter une potion de fertilité dans le sous-sol.

Juste avant de s'endormir, deux heures plus tard, Élizabeth se jure de trouver où se trouve cette fameuse Ilda et surtout de découvrir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Le lendemain

Une fois la clientèle régulière rassasiée, Élizabeth s'assied avec la boulangère pour la seconde fois en deux jours.

_-Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé encore aujourd'hui. J'ai bien de la chance que votre oncle vienne de cette région. Autrement je ferais tout sans aucune aide et je perdrais tous mes clients._

_-Vous exagérez. Vous vous en tiriez très bien sans mon aide._

_-Oui, mais pas assez vite. _

_-J'ai pensé à mon oncle hier soir et un souvenir m'est revenu. Il me parlait d'une certaine Ilda dans ses lettres._

_-Ilda ! ! ! Vous avez bien dit Ilda !_

_-Oui, c'est bien ça !_

-_Il y a longtemps que plus personne n'a prononcé ce nom ici. Cette femme était très généreuse. Elle aidait tout le monde. Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps et dans des circonstances nébuleuses. Sa mort n'a jamais été élucidée._

Une fois qu'Élizabeth connaît le lieu où demeurait cette fameuse Ilda, elle attend la nuit et se dirige vers son ancienne maison dans l'intention d'y entrer par effraction. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fouille les lieux et finit par trouver deux documents intéressants. Le premier contient des formules magiques très simples mais banales. Rien à voir toutefois avec les recettes magiques transmises de mères en filles et de générations en générations. L'autre cahier, plus ancien celui-là, est rédigé avec soin. L'écriture droite et fine est déjà connue par Élizabeth. C'est celle de l'Épouse du sorcier. Contente et excitée, Élizabeth rentre à la boulangerie pour reprendre ses lectures nocturnes.

_«15 août 1534_

_Je suis très nerveuse. Ilda va tenter de me faire tomber enceinte. J'ai bien hâte de voir si ça marche. _

_Ça fait trois fois que nous essayons le sortilège de fertilité, sans succès. Je ne suis toujours pas enceinte. Ilda me quitte de longues heures pour aller consulter ses sœurs. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle est toujours très contente et nous préparons les recettes ensembles.»_

_«27 août 1534_

_Je crois que j'énerve Ilda. Elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsque je suis avec elle. Elle sait que je ne peux pas retourner vers Gustave qui ne cesse de boire, mais je sens bien que mon départ lui ferait plaisir. Nous n'essayons plus de recettes. Ilda ne va plus voir les Dames du lac non plus. Elle me dit que celles-ci lui ont dit que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants et que ça ne valait même plus la peine d'essayer.» _

_«13 septembre 1534_

_Ilda est très énervée. Elle est revenue avec une recette différente des autres. Elle m'a laissé les instructions et est repartie pour chercher un ingrédient qu'elle n'a pas chez elle. Elle m'a demandé de tout préparer à l'avance et de commencer la recette sans elle.»_

Le journal s'arrête là. Élizabeth est maintenant convaincue que la fameuse Ilda ne fait pas vraiment partie de la communauté des dames du lac et que ses prétendues amies ne sont pas des sorcières non plus. Le prouver ne sera pas facile par contre. Encore une fois, il lui faudrait interroger les villageois pour connaître le fin fond de l'histoire.

Une semaine plus tard, l'occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux détails lui est enfin offerte. Un vol ayant eu lieu à la boulangerie, un cavalier se présente alors à la boutique afin de conclure l'enquête. Il commence par rencontrer la propriétaire, puis demande à interroger Élizabeth qui était présente au moment du vol. Une fois qu'il a entendu la version d'Élizabeth, la jeune femme décide de pousser plus loin sa propre enquête.

_-Vous devez en avoir vécue des situations dangereuses?_

_-Oh, c'est un lien tranquille ici maintenant. Nous avons connu des années bien plus sombres croyez-moi !_

_-Vous parlez sans doute de l'époque où tout le monde accusait tout le monde de sorcellerie?_

_-Entre autres oui!_

_-La boulangère me parlait l'autre jour d'un cas célèbre! Un dénommé Gustave Chavez qui aurait fait arrêter son épouse en l'accusant de sorcellerie._

_-Oh, non, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme cela. C'est Ilda qui a dénoncé celle qu'elle hébergeait. Son mari n'a rien fait._

_-Croyez-vous que c'est lui qui a tué Ilda par la suite ?_

_-Nous n'avons jamais pu le prouver._

_- Ilda était-elle une sorcière elle même ?_

_-Non, je suis certain que non. Vous oubliez le serment des Dames du lac._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, le pacte! Aucune dame ne dénoncera une autre dame._

_-Légende ou réalité?_

_-Qui sait ?_

Méditant sur ce nouveau bout d'histoire, Élizabeth vaque à ses occupations de boulangère pendant presque deux semaines. Elle discute de tout et de rien avec sa patronne et connaît rapidement tout le monde. Les villageois qui s'étaient tout d'abord méfiés d'elle à son arrivée, commencent à s'habituer à son humour et quelques jeunes hommes finissent même par l'inviter à sortir. Élizabeth accepte l'invitation de l'un d'eux plus pour s'intégrer aux villageois que par intérêt pour l'individu en question.

Après une autre semaine, semblable aux deux précédentes, Élizabeth attend avec une patience sans faille le retour de l'homme qui est supposé être son oncle et qui est prévu pour la toussaint.

Un matin qu'elle se trouve seule à la boutique puisque sa bienfaitrice a pris l'habitude d'aller faire une sieste vers 10h00, Élizabeth se retourne pour servir le nouvel arrivant et reste figée devant le vieil homme tour ridé qui se trouve devant elle. Celui-ci ne la regarde pas, mais jette un œil intéressé aux beignets qui viennent de sortir du four et qui reposent sur le comptoir.

_-Vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier ?_

_-Deux baguettes seulement._

_-Pourtant, vous regardez les beignes avec appétit. Je vous en offre un ?_

_-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?_

_-Vous êtes nouveau ici et nous accueillons toujours les étrangers ainsi._

_-J'accepte votre bonté, mais pour ce qui est de votre affirmation! Elle est fausse! Je ne suis pas nouveau ici! J'habite la vieille maison verte au bout du 3e rang._

_-Donc vous êtes monsieur Chavez ?_

_-Oui. C'est bien ça! Comment me connaissez-vous ? Car, j'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, votre visage ne me dis rien!_

_-Tout juste, nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'ai quelque chose en ma possession qui pourrait vous intéresser!_

_-Autre chose qu'un beigne j'imagine ?_

_-Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous remettre cela en public si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_- Dites-m'en plus! Je ne laisse pas entrer qui que ce soit chez moi, sans une bonne raison._

_-L'objet en question a déjà appartenu à votre épouse._

Son visage depuis le début souriant, devient translucide. Il fixe alors Élizabeth comme s'il voulait lire en elle, mais comme il n'y arrive pas, il se contente d'ajouter : _Très bien, venez me rejoindre après votre travail ce soir. Je vous attendrai._

_-Merci. En passant, j'ai dit à ma propriétaire que vous étiez mon oncle. Je voulais à tout prix me faire accepter par elle et j'ai répondu sans réfléchir._

_-Très bien! Je suis très heureux d'avoir une aussi charmante nièce._

Le soir venu, Élizabeth se présente chez le sorcier vers 20h00. Très nerveuse, elle sait qu'elle va devoir jouer le tout pour le tout avec ce qu'elle lui apporte. Elle va en avoir le cœur net sur la personnalité de cet homme dont elle connaît maintenant une partie de l'histoire.

_-Alors, quel est donc objet que vous m'apportez?_

-_Il y en a deux objets. Le premier m'a été expédié par la poste il y a trois mois. Voilà comment j'ai appris votre existence. Le second, je l'ai trouvé moi-même en entrant par effraction dans la maison d'Ilda. Voilà le premier. Je veux que vous sachiez aussi que je connais le contenu des deux livres et que je n'en ai tiré aucune conclusion. J'attendrai de connaître votre version des faits avant de prendre partie. Et encore là. Je ne demande rien. Les choses peuvent aussi en rester là. Je n'ai pas d'autre intérêt que de vous apporter un certain soulagement._

_-Bien. Montrez-moi ça !_

Devant le premier volume où le nom de son épouse est clairement écrit, l'homme devient si pâle qu'Élizabeth a peur de le voir s'écrouler à ses pieds. Deux de ses serviteurs s'approchent alors de lui pour le protéger.

_-Non… ça va. Vous pouvez nous laisser._

Lorsque les hommes sont hors de la pièce, le sorcier ouvre le livre, non sans avoir regardé la jeune fille intensément avant de commencer sa lecture, comme s'il avait voulu sonder son âme.

Élizabeth est fasciné par les émotions qu'elle voit apparaître tour à tour sur les traits vieillissants du sorcier. Elle le revoir jeune et fringuant, puis abattu par la souffrance et les épreuves. Lorsqu'il referme les pages usées du premier livre, il est si défait qu'Élizabeth se demande s'il pourra survivre à la lecture de la suite de l'histoire.

_-Vous aviez lu ceci et vous vouliez tout de même venir vers moi? _Demande le sorcier à Élizabeth en la regardant avec étonnement et suspicion.

_-Oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai également lu celui-ci._

Intrigué, l'homme ouvre immédiatement le second volume. Cette fois, Élizabeth ferme les yeux. Elle ne veut pas voir la peine de l'homme et ne peut plus lui en vouloir. Elle a beau savoir qu'il est responsable de la mort de quelques dizaines de Dames du lac. Elle sait qu'il est de son devoir de lui pardonner. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait bien pu se transformer en un monstre elle aussi pour assouvir sa vengeance et faire disparaître sa peine.

Après quelques minutes de lecture silencieuse, défait, le sorcier s'écrie en sanglotant : _Si j'avais su!_

_-Ilda ne faisait pas partie des Dames du Lac. Elle était jalouse d'elles elle aussi. Elle a cru que votre femme en faisait partie. Elle s'est donc arrangée pour la prendre chez elle. Lorsqu'elle a réalisé que votre épouse n'avait aucun pouvoir…_

-_Elle l'a dénoncé…._ Il pleure maintenant sans s'arrêter. _Et je suis moi-même allé témoigner contre elle. _

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous n'étiez pas en état de savoir._

_-Dire que j'ai laissé cette femme mettre notre enfant au monde._

_-Vous avez eu un enfant ?_

-_Bien avant que ma femme se mette à tenir son journal, ma femme est tombée enceinte. J'étais tellement heureux. Ilda était une sage femme. C'est elle qui suivait la grossesse de mon épouse. À l'accouchement, les choses ont mal tournées. Notre bébé est mort et ma femme a énormément souffert. Elle a bien failli y rester._

_-Avez-vous pu voir le bébé ?_

_-Non. Ilda est ressortie avec un bébé mort-né, tout emmailloté. Elle m'a dit que ma femme ne pourrait plus jamais concevoir d'enfant. C'est là que l'obsession de mon épouse envers les Dames du lac s'est développée. _

_-Mais puisque Ilda n'était pas une dame du lac?_

_-Elle nous l'a pourtant laissé croire._

_-Est-ce vous qui avez tué Ilda ?_

-_Oui. Lorsqu'elle m'a avoué avoir dénoncé mon épouse, je n'ai pas hésité. Je me suis débarrassé d'elle. Je lui ai volé ses livres de magie et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner. J'ai été très étonné de constater que j'avais le don. Tous les sorts qu'Ilda avait elle-même essayés sans succès, je les réussissais aisément._ _C'est alors que j'ai commencé à ramasser des informations sur les Dames du lac et que j'ai entrepris de les éliminer une à une. _

_-Je suis désolée… _

_-Ilda méritait de mourir. Mais toutes les autres? Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait ?_

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir !_

Élizabeth reste avec lui pendant une longue heure pendant laquelle, il lui parle de son épouse et de l'amour qu'il a toujours pour elle. Élizabeth l'aide finalement à se coucher et lui apporte un bol de soupe. Le sorcier lui demande d'aller porter un mot à ses serviteurs et de rentrer chez elle. Il lui fait toutefois promettre de revenir le voir le lendemain. Élizabeth exécute la première partie de sa requête, mais reste chez lui pour la nuit craignant qu'il ne veuille mettre fin à ses jours.

Le soleil le lève enfin. Élizabeth ouvre les yeux et constate que le vieil homme dort toujours. Il semble plus jeune. Des bruits de sabots lui indiquent qu'un groupe d'hommes à cheval s'approche de la maison. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et constate que des cavaliers s'arrêtent devant la porte. Le sorcier s'éveille inquiet. Élizabeth lui fait signe de rester couché. Celui-ci se lève tout de même tandis que la jeune femme regarde celui qui semble être le chef de la cavalerie passer le porche et frapper à la porte. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne va répondre, la porte de l'étage inférieur est rapidement fracassée. Le sorcier maintenant vêtu demande à Élizabeth de se cacher, mais elle refuse.

_-Cette histoire ne vous regarde pas !_

_-Je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser seul. Ils ne peuvent rien contre vous. S'ils vous interrogent, gardez le silence._

Les cavaliers font enfin irruption dans la pièce où ils se trouvent tous les deux. Ceux-ci capturent et menottent le sorcier. Ils semblent hésiter devant Élizabeth, mais finalement, leur chef qui examine les lieux, ordonne qu'on la menotte aussi. Celui-ci ramasse les deux volumes qui traînent encore sur la table de chevet du vieil homme et escortent les deux prisonniers jusqu'à la carriole. Les deux sont jetés à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Ils roulent ainsi pendant au moins deux heures. Élizabeth et le sorcier parlent peu, mais conviennent de ne rien dire. Élizabeth espère sincèrement que le contenu des deux volumes suffira à innocenter le vieil homme.

Arrivés à destination, c'est à dire à la prison du village de Languedoc, l'un des postes les plus importants du district central, les deux prisonniers sont escortés dans une salle d'audience.

Élizabeth reconnaît alors l'homme qui se tient debout sur le côté et à qui elle avait pourtant demandé de rester en dehors de ses affaires. William est aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir.

_-Marie Soutière!_

Puisqu'elle est bâillonnée, Élizabeth le questionne du regard.

Le duc détourne alors la tête pour mieux voir le sorcier qui entre et le suit des yeux tandis qu'il se place à côté de la jeune fille. Lorsque William constate que les deux sont menottés, son regard et son expression passent de la compassion à la colère la plus noire. Un cavalier leur demande de s'asseoir. Élizabeth comprend que William la croît maintenant complice du sorcier. Il est si simple de croire qu'elle s'était présentée à lui sous de faux prétexte et qu'elle cherchait simplement un moyen de connaître la cachette de Jane. Pour faire suite à cela, il allait certainement croire qu'ils étaient tout deux occupés à préparer un plan pour en finir avec l'aînée des Bennet.

L'homme qui est derrière eux détache leur bâillon et reste là pour intervenir si besoin est. Le juge s'adresse alors à Gustave.

_-Gustave Chavez, vous êtes accusé de sorcellerie. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir assassiné et comploté pour assassiner plusieurs femmes. Vous serez jugé d'ici quelques jours. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?_

_-Oui, je reconnais tout. J'ai commis ces meurtres!_

_-Non! C'est faux!_ S'écrie Élizabeth avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme pour l'implorer : _Gustave, je vous en prie, taisez-vous !_

-_Et vous, Marie Soutière, nièce du dénommé Gustave, vous êtes accusée de complicité et vous serez jugée en même temps que lui. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?_

_-Non…_

Les deux sont alors entraînés dans des cellules séparées.

Le soir venu, Élizabeth est assise seule dans le noir, lorsque le garde lui annonce qu'elle a une visite, elle se lève et attend qu'il entre pour lui lier les mains. Une fois attachée, elle regarde le duc entrer dans la cellule d'un pas tranquille. Un long silence règne entre les deux.

_-Alors, vous êtes satisfait de votre examen?_ Ose alors lui demander Élizabeth.

_-Dites-moi que je me trompe et que vous n'êtes pas complice de cet homme ?_

_-Je n'ai rien à vous dire !_

_-Donc tout est faux? Vous n'êtes pas religieuse? Et vous n'avez jamais parlé à Élizabeth? _

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous choque le plus? Que je ne sois pas une femme d'église ou que je vous aie menti à propos de votre chère Élizabeth?_

William la gifle. –_Sorcière ?_

_-C'est vous qui me frappez et c'est moi le monstre ? _Lui crie alors la jeune femme en se cachant la joue dans son épaule.

_-Où aviez vous trouvé le collier d'Élizabeth ?_

_-Je ne vous dirai plus rien._

_-J'imagine qu'il me faudra attendre le procès pour tout savoir._

_-C'est ça oui. Mais même là, de bouche à moi, rien ne viendra._

_-Garde !_

Le gardien vient lui ouvrir la porte. William quitte la cellule sous l'œil malheureux de la jeune fille. Le gardien la détache et quitte la cellule à son tour. Tout ce que la jeune femme peut se dire, sans que cela ne puisse réellement la consoler, c'est qu'elle avait bien choisi son chevalier, puisque même en pensant qu'elle est morte, il continuait à la protéger. Il n'avait jamais cessé de poursuivre sa quête et avait finalement réussi à trouver le sorcier.

_**À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme…**_

_**Aimez-vous cette histoire?**_


	8. Révélations douloureuses

_**Merci à Ange et France-ena pour leurs commentaires. C'est vraiment stimulant lorsqu'on sait que l'histoire est appréciée. Miriamme**_

_**Huitième partie**_

Le lendemain, tout de suite après que je gardien soir reparti avec son écuelle, Élizabeth reçoit une autre visite.

_-Éliza… Marie! _Se reprend Jane réalisant que le garde est toujours près de la grille.

_-Jane !_

_-Je vais te faire sortir d'ici !_

_-Comment ?_

_-En révélant qui tu es ? _Lui annonce-t-elle en chuchotant.

_-Personne ne te croira ! Je ne ressemble pas à Élizabeth_. Lui répond sa sœur de la même façon qu'elle en montrant son visage angélique.

_-Je les convaincrai… je leur expliquerai que la mère supérieure a fait de la magie._

_-Tu seras obligée de dire que tu es magicienne toi-même. Non Jane, si l'une de nous deux doit mourir. Ce sera moi._

_-Non. C'est impossible. Tu dois dire la vérité._

_-Pour que Gustave meurt ! Jamais. Tu ne connais rien de cet homme. Moi, je connais son histoire. Avoir été à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose que lui. Et peut-être même pire!_

_-Alors laisse-moi au moins parler à William._

_-Non… c'est hors de question. Je préfère qu'il me croie morte. Il ne peut rien faire pour moi de toute façon._

_-Élizabeth! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire._

_-Jane, même si tu tentes quelque chose, ça ne changera rien au dénouement. Ils veulent une victime. J'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour sauver Gustave, même si pour moi après il n'y a aucun espoir._

_-Je vais aller chercher la mère supérieure. Elle va témoigner en ta faveur._

_-Elle ne réussira qu'à embrouiller les choses. Imagine la scène. Cette jeune fille est tombée d'une falaise. Nous l'avons trouvée et l'avons soignée. Elle avait perdu la mémoire… _

_-Tu as raison… c'est une mauvaise idée._

_-Tu serais immédiatement mise aux arrêts aussi._

_-Mais je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire._

-_Jane, j'ai réussi à retrouver le sorcier et à le rendre inoffensif. Il ne s'en prendra plus à toi, ni à aucune d'entre nous. Ne fait rien pour compliquer les choses. Je crois même qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes plus me voir et que tu ne te présentes pas au procès._

Jane pleure quelques minutes dans les bras de sa sœur Élizabeth. Finalement, le gardien vient la prévenir qu'il est temps de sortir.

En soirée, un garde se présente devant elle pour lui dire qu'ils seront jugés dès le lendemain tous les deux. Élizabeth passera en second, mais pourra assister à la comparution de Gustave.

Élizabeth passe la nuit à se préparer psychologiquement et à emmagasiner des forces afin de pouvoir rester de marbre devant le mépris des gens et surtout celui qu'elle lirait nécessairement dans les yeux du William.

Lorsque Gustave se présente devant le juge dans la salle bondée de monde, il est très faible. Il a peu dormi et ne semble plus vouloir se battre. Élizabeth lui fait un sourire d'encouragement auquel il ne répond même pas.

Le garde vient poser les deux volumes remis par Marie au vieil homme. Le juge demande alors à Gustave de raconter son histoire.

Gustave parle lentement et d'une voix peu assurée. Il commence par relater les événements entourant la première grossesse de sa femme, puis la peine qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'Ilda leur avait appris non seulement que l'enfant était mort, mais également que son épouse ne pourrait plus concevoir d'enfant. Gustave raconte alors comment il avait commencé à faire de la magie, puis comment il avait orchestré la mort de la fameuse Ilda lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était elle qui avait dénoncé son épouse. Il termine son récit en admettant avoir commis une erreur terrible en s'en prenant aux dames du lac.

Élizabeth pleure en entendant pour la seconde fois le récit émouvant de toute cette aventure qui allait se terminer sous peu, mais certes pas comme elle l'aurait souhaitée. Le vieil homme s'arrête enfin, épuisé.

Le juge reprend la parole pour demander à Gustave s'il veut ajouter quelque chose pour sa défense où s'il souhaite qu'une personne viennent parler en son nom. Comme le vieil homme hoche la tête négativement, le juge l'invite à retourner s'asseoir le temps qu'il écoute la seconde histoire.

Une partie de l'audience se vide. C'est alors que le juge invite Élizabeth à l'avant à son tour. L'homme qui avait questionné Gustave revient alors se placer à ses côtés.

Élizabeth l'écoute raconter son arrivée au village et mentionner qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à mentir sur ce qui la liait avec le vieil homme. Elle croit réentendre l'histoire telle qu'elle l'avait confiée à sa bienfaitrice la boulangère. Faisant finalement comprendre au juge que Marie Soutière n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec Gustave, l'homme insiste alors sur les nombreux mensonges que la jeune religieuse avaient utilisés au besoin afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

_-Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais faire venir sœur Marguerite Lafond du couvent des sœurs de la charité!_

Une religieuse entre deux âges s'avance vers l'avant. Bien qu'Élizabeth ne l'ait jamais vue, comme elle porte la tenue des sœurs de la charité, la jeune femme sait qu'elle vient du couvent où Marie est supposée avoir vécu elle-même.

_-Votre nom?_ Lui demande le juge.

_-Sœur Marguerite Lafond._

_-Où vivez-vous sœur Marguerite ?_

_-Au couvent des sœurs de la charité!_

_-Reconnaissez-vous la jeune fille qui se trouve accusée ?_

_-Oui!_

_-Vous êtes au couvent depuis combien de temps?_

_-Depuis l'âge de 15 ans._

_-Vous devez connaître Marie Soutière depuis longtemps alors?_

_-Non, je ne l'ai vue chez nous que durant la dernière année._

_-Est-il possible qu'elle ait été là depuis plus longtemps sans que vous vous soyez vues?_

_-Non, puisque nous avons des rassemblements deux fois par jour._

_-Que savez-vous à son sujet?_

_-Ce que la mère supérieure nous en a dit._

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-Qu'elle avait eu un accident et que nous devions la soigner pour qu'elle se remette._

_-Vous a-t-on dit quel genre d'accident elle avait eu ?_

_-Non! Nous ne devions poser aucune question à son sujet._

_-Sous quel nom vous a-t-elle été présentée ?_

_-Marie Soutière._

_-Donc, vous êtes formelle, Marie Soutière n'a été dans votre couvent que depuis la dernière année?_

_-Oui!_

Tout le monde se tourne d'un bloc vers Élizabeth. Elle sent peser sur elle, le regard incendiaire de William et celui infiniment plus triste Jane. Même l'incrédulité de Charles s'incruste dans ses veines lui faisant réaliser que la magie qu'elle avait invoquée en tombant de la falaise et qui lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait également plongée dans un affreux dilemme.

Le juge se tourne alors vers elle et l'invite à la barre.

La jeune femme se lève et va se ternir debout devant la foule qui la dévisage méchamment.

_-Quel est votre nom ?_

_-Je me nomme Marie Soutière._

_-Combien de temps avez-vous vécu au couvent des sœurs de la charité?_

_-À la vérité, je l'ignore!_

_-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, comment il est possible que vous puissiez ignorer combien d'années vous avez passée au couvent ?_

_-J'ai perdu la mémoire lors d'un accident. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un couvent. La mère supérieure m'a affirmé que j'y avais passé toute ma vie. Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre sa parole en doute._

_-Quel est votre lien de parenté avec Gustave Chavez ici présent?_

_-Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec cet homme. J'étais à se recherche pour des raisons personnelles._

_-Quelles sont ses raisons, je vous prie ?_

Avant de répondre, Élizabeth regarde Jane voulant s'assurer que celle-ci n'interviendrait pas.

_-Cet homme a tué plusieurs Dames du lac et comme certaines étaient mes amies, j'avais l'intention de les venger._

_-Faites-vous partie des Dames du lac ?_

_-Oui !_

Un murmure général monte de la salle. Le bruit est si fort que personne n'entend la porte s'ouvrir livrant passage à deux religieuses.

_-CETTE JEUNE FEMME DIT LA VÉRITÉ!_

La voix ferme de la plus âgée de deux prend tout le monde par surprise tandis qu'elle s'avance vers le juge, accompagnée d'une jeune novice dont le visage est caché par le capuchon qu'elle garde rabattu sur sa tête. Tout le monde se tourne vers les deux arrivantes. Élizabeth retient son souffle. Elle vient de reconnaître le visage de la mère supérieure du couvent de la charité.

La mère supérieure retire sa cagoule et s'adresse au juge : _Si vous me le permettez, je demande la permission de prendre la parole._

_-Qui voulez-vous aider ?_

_-Les deux accusés ici présents : Marie Soutière et Gustave Chavez!_

_-Très bien, veuillez vous adresser à tous. Nous vous écoutons._

La mère supérieure se retourne lentement pour faire face à la foule tout en aidant la seconde femme à s'asseoir derrière elle.

_-Quel est votre nom ? _Lui demande alors le juge.

_-Je me nomme Solange Duclos et je suis mère supérieure du couvent des sœurs de la charité._

_- Connaissez-vous l'accusée ici présente?_

_-Oui._

_-Son nom est bien Marie Soutière ?_

_-Oui._

_-Pouvez-vous nous dire depuis combien de temps elle est chez vous?_

-_Marie est arrivée chez nous il y a un an. Elle a été transférée du couvent des sœurs de la miséricorde, le jour même où nos deux communautés ont été ébranlées par un accident tragique. Quatre sœurs du couvent de la miséricorde escortaient Marie alors qu'elle était en route pour venir chez nous. En arrivant près de la falaise, les sœurs ont été témoins de la chute mortelle d'une jeune femme. Les quatre religieuses ont été rapides à intervenir. Marie quant à elle, s'est approchée de la dépouille et a aussitôt perdu connaissance. Deux des sœurs sont venues nous chercher compte tenu que nos installations sont tout près du précipice. Quand je suis arrivée sur les lieux, Marie était allongée à côté de l'autre jeune femme. On aurait dit que Marie avait absorbé la moitié des blessures de l'autre jeune femme pour lui permettre de vivre. Elles respiraient toutes les deux difficilement et avaient de nombreuses fractures. Les deux sœurs qui étaient restées sur les lieux n'arrivaient pas à nous expliquer ce dont elles avaient été témoins. Le tout s'était passé si vite. Ce qu'elles savaient par contre, c'est que la jeune femme qui était tombée de la falaise était bel et bien morte lorsqu'elles sont arrivées auprès d'elle la première fois. J'ai ordonné qu'on transporte les deux femmes dans nos mûrs. À leur réveil, il s'est avéré que les deux jeunes filles avaient aussi perdu la mémoire. _

_-Savez-vous comment s'appelait l'autre jeune femme? Celle qui est tombée?_

_-Oui, elle se nomme Élizabeth Bennet et je l'ai emmenée avec moi!_

La mère supérieure se tourne alors vers la jeune fille qui est assise derrière elle. Elle lui fait signe de retirer son capuchon afin que les gens puissent la voir. Trois personnes au moins la reconnaissent. Jane se cache le visage dans l'épaule de son mari, tandis que Charles jette un œil stupéfait vers William qui s'était levé et retenait son souffle. Voyant la femme de son ami réagir en fuyant son regard, le duc dirige alors son attention vers Marie qui le ne quitte pas des yeux.

_-Silence !_ S'écrie le juge pour faire taire la foule. _Ma mère, il est bien difficile pour nous de comprendre ce que vous essayez de démontrer. Cette jeune femme, que vous venez de nous amener, comment peut-elle nous aider à savoir si Marie Soutière dit ou non la vérité?_

_-Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation. Marie Soutière a été confié à la communauté des sœurs de la miséricorde il y presque 20 ans, par une dame du lac dont j'ai oublié le nom. Cette dernière avait obtenu l'enfant de la main d'une sage femme qui opérait dans la région en échange d'un livre de magie très ancien et très précieux. Celle-ci se nommait Ilda. _

Des cris de protestations s'échappent à nouveau de la foule.

_-Taisez-vous! _Explose le juge en levant la main vers l'assistance.

Les pièces du casse-tête se mettent en place dans la tête d'Élizabeth au fur et à mesure que la mère supérieure continue son récit. Ilda avait effectivement aidé la femme de Gustave à mettre son enfant au monde, mais elle leur avait menti à tous les deux en leur annonçant que l'enfant était mort. Elle avait échangé le nouveau-né contre un recueil de magie très ancien croyant qu'en utilisant celui-ci, elle pourrait apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Le reste était facile à deviner. Après avoir découvert qu'elle n'avait aucun don, elle s'était vengée en montant l'épouse de Gustave contre lui, en la recueillant chez elle, puis en la dénonçant, entraînant toutes les dames du lac dans la mire de son époux éploré.

_-Gustave Chavez n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que son enfant était encore en vie, ni qu'elle était en sécurité chez des religieuses. _Termine la mère supérieure sans quitter le vieil homme des yeux.

Un autre murmure traverse la foule alors que le vieil homme chétif se redresse et dévisage Marie comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Élizabeth est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre est vrai, bien entendu, sauf que personne n'a encore compris que les esprits ont été échangés dans les corps des deux filles. La vraie Marie, toute menue à côté de la mère supérieure, ne quitte pas Gustave des yeux. Elle comprend également que ce n'est pas elle que son père regarde avec adoration.

_-Donc, vous affirmez que Marie Soutière, ici présente, est la fille de Gustave Chavez? _Demande le juge à la mère supérieure en montrant Élizabeth.

_-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit! Toutefois… il y a une légère complication!_

_-Une complication! Laquelle ?_

_-C'est que pour l'instant, sans que je puisse vous l'expliquer : l'esprit de mademoiselle Bennet est dans le corps de Marie Soutière alors que l'esprit de mademoiselle Soutière est dans le corps d'Élizabeth Bennet._

Des rires fusent de toute part.

_-Comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Honnêtement, je l'ignore!_

La foule est déchaînée. Le juge hausse le ton et doit s'y reprendre trois fois avant que le silence revienne dans la salle.

_-C'est elle qui est responsable! Elle fait partie des dames du Lac. Elle l'a admis tout à l'heure!_ S'écrie un homme dans la foule en pointant l'accusée.

_-La séance est suspendue jusqu'à demain! _Lance le juge en se redressant pour faire cesser les protestations.

Dans un temps record, le garde ligote Élizabeth et l'entraîne vers l'arrière pour la ramener dans sa cellule. La mère supérieure fait signe à sa protégée de remettre son capuchon avant de la conduire vers la sortie principale.

Lorsqu'elles passent devant William, celui-ci attrape la jeune femme par le bras, mais la mère supérieure s'interpose.

_-Élizabeth !_

_-Vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit! _Le sermonne la mère supérieure d'un ton sans réplique.

Resté en plan, abasourdi par la situation qui ne fait aucun sens pour lui, William s'approche de Jane pour plaider sa cause : _Jane! Je vous en prie… je dois savoir!_

_-Oui, William! Mais pas ici! Allons parler ailleurs! Retrouvons-nous à l'auberge dans votre chambre !_

N'ouvrant plus la bouche tant qu'ils ne sont pas assis tous les trois dans le petit salon aménagé que William a loué pour l'occasion, Jane s'approche du duc et s'agenouille devant lui.

_-Je suis désolée William. Élizabeth m'avais fait jurer de ne rien vous dire. Elle savait que vous tenteriez quelque chose et que ça pourrait mettre votre vie et celle de votre sœur en péril. Elle voulait trouver le sorcier toute seule. _

_-À quel moment exactement a-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire?_

Sachant combien elle allait le blesser en répondant à sa question, Jane se tourne vers son mari, laisse aller un long soupire puis s'explique : _-Lorsque vous l'avez menée chez nous. Le premier soir. Vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse nuit où nous avons cru la perdre. Et bien, lorsqu'elle est revenue à elle, une fois la fièvre baissée, Élizabeth était de retour._

_-Et vous le saviez?_

_-Oui! J'ai essayé de la convaincre de vous en parler, mais elle ne voulait pas!_

_-Donc, lorsqu'elle m'a remis le collier… elle avait déjà retrouvé la mémoire._

_-Oui! C'est bien ça !_

_-Très bien. _

William plonge la main dans la poche de sa redingote, ramasse le collier et le dépose dans la main de Jane qui est toujours penchée devant lui : _Vous le lui rendrez Jane. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici! Dites-lui bien… dites-lui que je ne veux plus jamais la revoir!_

_-Mais… William… _

_-Non, Jane. C'est fini. Si elle m'avait réellement aimé, elle ne m'aurait pas tenu à l'écart de cette histoire. Charles et vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez moi, mais pas… Pas cette femme!_

_**Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais que voulez-vous? Il faut des moments difficiles pour apprécier les beaux moments, non?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	9. Rendezvous dans la chambre 14

**Neuvième partie**

Lorsque le procès reprend le lendemain, le juge demande à Élizabeth de retourner à l'avant. Il lui demande de donner de l'information concernant la vie d'Élizabeth Bennet afin que personne ne doute plus de son identité. De son côté, la mère supérieure accompagne Marie Soutière et l'invite à faire la même chose et à décrire très clairement la vie qu'elle a passée au couvent. Après avoir entendu les deux femmes séparément, le juge demande à s'entretenir avec la mère supérieure une dernière fois. Après une autre longue heure de discussions et nouvelles précisions, le juge demande qu'on le laisse réfléchir seul pendant quelques temps afin de revenir avec sa décision concernant les deux accusés.

À son retour, il ne peut se soustraire à sa responsabilité et déclare le sorcier coupable de meurtre par préméditation. Toutefois, compte tenu de son histoire et de son âge avancé, le juge le condamne à réaliser des travaux forcés dans son village. Alors qu'Élizabeth Bennet, alias Marie Soutière est libérée sur parole.

Charles et Jane viennent chercher Élizabeth, mais l'entraînent à la suite de la mère supérieure qui leur avait donné rendez-vous à l'auberge du village. Élizabeth insiste pour que Gustave les accompagne. Ému et totalement dépassé par la situation, le vieil homme se laisse faire, soutenu par Élizabeth.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous réuni dans la chambre de la mère supérieure, celle-ci revient avec un vieux grimoire qu'elle pose sur les genoux de Jane en lui disant :

_-Voici le livre que votre tante m'a envoyée avant l'accident afin que je l'utilise pour sauver votre sœur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai du rater une étape importante, puisque leurs deux âmes se sont inversées. _

_-En fait, c'est probablement à cause de moi que tout a mal tourné. _Intervient Élizabeth._ J'ai utilisé ma propre magie en tombant. Comme j'avais toutes les raisons de croire que j'allais mourir sur le coup en arrivant en bas, j'ai projeté mon âme hors de mon corps à l'aide de la magie en espérant que j'allais trouver un hôte saint pour la préserver en attendant que je puisse me rendre jusqu'à Jane. _

_-Votre sœur à raison… je crois! Dans sa lettre, vous verrez, votre tante parle d'un sortilège qui permet à deux corps de faire un partage équitable de souffrance. Elle n'avait certes pas prévu que ces deux femmes partageraient également leurs âmes. _

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre! _Ajoute Charles totalement dépassé. _Mais si le transfert est du à la magie… croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de faire l'inverse afin que chacune de ces deux jeunes femmes puisse refaire le voyage une autre fois?_

_-Je l'ai dit au juge et je vous le répète encore. Je ne suis pas une dame du lac. J'avais la chance d'être l'amie de votre tante qui était une femme extraordinaire, mais je ne peux pas retoucher à la magie. Votre épouse est mieux placée que nous toutes ici._

Jane n'avait pas attendu que la mère supérieur le propose, elle était déjà occupée à fouiller dans le volume à la recherche d'un sortilège ancien qui pourrait permettre de faire transmuter l'âme des deux filles.

Pendant que celle-ci continue à parcourir les pages jaunies du vieux bouquin, Élizabeth s'intéresse à Marie et à Gustave qui s'observent sans oser aller l'un vers l'autre.

_-Marie? Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant?_

_-Je l'ignore!_

_-Allez-vous retourner au couvent?_

_-Je ne crois pas… _

_-Vous devriez aller faire un tour dans le village de Languedoc. Gustave est condamné à y rester et vous… vous pourriez y trouver du travail également._

_-Je n'ai jamais appris un métier._

_-Je connais une boulangère très sympathique là-bas. J'ai travaillé avec elle quelques semaines… Je suis certaine que si je vous envoyais jusqu'à elle avec un mot de ma part, elle accepterait de vous engager…_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous remercier!_

_-Vous oubliez Élizabeth que lorsque vos âmes retrouveront chacune leurs corps, Marie rentrera avec Gustave avec l'apparence que vous aviez déjà là-bas. La boulangère croira simplement que vous revenez prendre votre emploi_. Lui rappelle Charles gentiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gustave et Marie discutent beaucoup plus facilement. Jane appelle Élizabeth afin qu'elle vienne lire la description du sortilège qu'elle a trouvé dans le grimoire et qui concerne la transmutation d'âmes. Se ralliant à sa sœur aînée, Élizabeth croit également que ce procédé est le bon. Les deux dames du lac parlent alors à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation du sortilège. Deux jours plus tard, grâce au pouvoir précis de Jane, Marie et Élizabeth ont enfin repris leurs corps respectifs. Marie prend congé de la mère supérieure pour partir avec Gustave en direction de Languedoc. Élizabeth s'entretient une dernière fois avec le vieil homme avant de le laisser partir avec sa fille. Charles prend également la route afin d'aller reconduire la mère supérieure à son couvent avant de rentrer chez lui pour attendre Jane en s'occupant de la ferme. Élizabeth et Jane, heureuses d'être enfin hors de danger, prennent la décision de faire un détour pour aller saluer leur famille à l'auberge. Il était temps qu'elles apprennent à leur mère qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes.

Les retrouvailles entre Lydia, Marc, madame Bennet et les deux aînées sont très touchantes.

_-Je savais que j'avais bien fait de ne jamais développer mes pouvoirs… voyez où cela vous a menée… Mes nerfs n'auraient jamais supportés tout ce stress!_

_-Maman! C'est justement à cause de la magie qu'on a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps! _Ajoute Élizabeth en tentant de la raisonner.

Dans les quelques jours qui suivent, Élizabeth rend la décision de rester sur place pour aider sa famille à gérer l'auberge au grand plaisir de Lydia qui trouvait qu'elle avait trop de responsabilités. Jane reprend donc la route escortée par son frère Marc. Dès son départ, Élizabeth recommence à travailler, mais le cœur n'y est pas tout à fait. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour renverser la situation, mais vivre en sachant que William lui en veut autant lui est si pénible qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça. Jane lui avait confié sa dernière conversation avec lui et lui avait même répété ses paroles en lui remettant le collier qu'elle lui avait donné.

Élizabeth devinait à quel point il avait du souffrir en apprenant qu'elle avait déjà retrouvé la mémoire lorsqu'elle le lui avait donné le bijou la première fois. Sans compter que c'est à ce moment là également qu'elle lui avait ordonné de l'oublier pour refaire sa vie.

_-Je n'ai que ce que je mérite!_

Certains jours elle s'apitoie sur elle-même et s'accuse de tous les maux de la terre alors qu'à d'autre moment, elle juge la situation différemment.

_-Comme ne peut-il pas avoir compris que je n'avais pas le choix?_

Après un rude hiver froid et peu distrayant, Élizabeth voit arriver le printemps avec appréhension. Sa correspondance avec Jane ayant été sa seule distraction durant les longs mois d'hiver, la jeune femme attend le retour du beau temps afin d'avoir l'occasion de voyager pour aller la voir.

Au début du mois de mars, la famille entière redouble d'ardeur pour préparer les chambres en prévision de l'arrivée des nombreux clients que leur amène toujours le premier tournoi de la saison.

Pour échapper aux plaintes incessantes de sa mère, Élizabeth quitte l'auberge le temps d'aller puiser de l'eau dans la fontaine. Elle revient avec deux bassines pleines lorsqu'elle voit un cabriolet arborant les armoiries du duc Darcy arriver devant l'auberge. Pressant le pas, Élizabeth se cache derrière une petite remise et attend de voir qui va en sortir. Son cœur cesse de battre lorsqu'elle constate qu'il s'agit de William. Celui-ci se détourne aussitôt pour aider une jeune femme à descendre. Élizabeth reconnaît alors Caroline Bingley, la sœur de Charles. William lui offre son bras tandis qu'ils se dirigent ensemble vers l'entrée de l'auberge.

_-Je veux être la première à annoncer nos fiançailles à Charles et Jane!_

_-Comme tu voudras!_

Le cœur brisé, Élizabeth redresse le corps et se remet en marche. Elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre cela se produirait. Avant de le revoir, Élizabeth sait qu'il lui faut à tout prix qu'il lui faut se ressaisir. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait vu avant lui. Presque arrivée devant la porte de côté, celle qui mène directement à la cuisine, Élizabeth entend un second cabriolet arriver. Elle devine presque que sa sœur et Charles sont à bord de celui-ci. Comme elle connaît bien sa sœur, Élizabeth devine que Jane avait espéré arriver la première afin d'avoir le temps de la prévenir. Élizabeth revient sur ses pas, après avoir déposé les écuelles dans la cuisine. Jane la serre contre elle, inquiète.

_-William et Caroline sont déjà arrivés n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui! Que venez-vous tous faire ici ?_

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. William a insisté auprès de Charles afin que nous venions tous ensemble à la prochaine foire. _

_-Je crois qu'il veut nous annoncer quelque chose!_ Ajoute Charles en venant serrer Élizabeth contre lui.

_- Allez-vous couchez tous ici ?_

_-Oui. Mais seulement pour une nuit._

_-Bien! Passez par devant, je vais allée me préparer. Je sens que le souper sera pénible._

_-Je te soutiendrai! _Jane lui serre la main et la garde contre elle._ Ne t'en fais pas trop. William ne t'en veux plus j'en suis certaine._

_-On verra bien chère sœur!_

Lorsque l'heure du souper arrive, Élizabeth se prépare à aller accueillir les clients à la salle à manger. Elle passe d'une table à l'autre pour prendre leur commande. Elle discute avec un couple plus âgé, lorsque William et ses invités font leur entrée. Bien qu'elle soit de dos, Élizabeth ne peut se retenir de frissonner à cause du regard brûlant qu'elle sent sur sa nuque.

_-Mais c'est Élizabeth Bennet? Et elle a retrouvé ses cheveux longs! Plus de danger de la confondre avec un garçon. _S'exclame Caroline en voyant la jeune femme venir vers eux.

_-Mademoiselle Bingley! Quelle agréable surprise ! Venez donc tous vous asseoir ici. Je vais vous présenter le menu._

Jane et Charles passent les premiers. Élizabeth tourne alors son attention vers Caroline sachant que William la suivrait de près. Elle explique ce qu'il y a sur le menu, puis retourne s'occuper d'une autre table pour permettre aux quatre amis de faire leurs choix. Voyant que Jane commence à la chercher du regard, Élizabeth comprend qu'ils sont prêts à commander et revient vers eux.

_-Alors, avez-vous fait votre choix?_

_-William chéri, commandez donc pour nous deux. Je vous fais totalement confiance. Faites comme si vous étiez déjà mon époux !_

_-Nous prendrons la pintade et le potage au potiron._

_-Caroline, j'espère que vous aimez les épinards?_

_-Oui!_

_-Très bien alors la pintade vous conviendra certainement. _

_-Je prendrai les cailles personnellement, mais pas de potage. Mère a tendance à échapper la salière dedans. _Ajoute Jane à leur petit groupe.

_-J'ai veillé moi-même à son assaisonnement. _Précise alors Élizabeth en riant._ Et vous Charles ?_

_-Comme Jane. Vous avez l'air bien ici Élizabeth?_

_-Oh, vous savez, je ne manque pas d'occupation! Je vous apporte tout ça dans un instant._

_-Prenez votre temps Élizabeth. Nous savons que la vitesse n'a jamais été de mise ici. _Ajoute Caroline, fière de son effet.

Piquée par la remarque gratuite de la sœur de Charles, Élizabeth revient très rapidement avec le potage. Elle constate que William se comporte comme si elle n'était pas là. Il parle à Lydia, à Marc, et même à sa mère, mais à elle, il ne lui adresse jamais la parole.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous occupés à manger leur plat principal, Élizabeth les observe à la dérobée et constate qu'ils ont l'air heureux et que personne n'est laissé pour compte. Elle réalise qu'une page importante vient de se tourner pour elle. Avant d'avoir revu le jeune homme, elle avait inconsciemment gardé une petite place dans son cœur pour lui, mais là, ce soir, alors qu'elle le voyait avec une autre, Élizabeth comprend qu'elle doit faire son deuil et l'oublier. William a fait un choix, à sa suggestion d'ailleurs. Il va se marier et fonder une famille.

Elle termine son service auprès d'eux laissant Lydia s'occuper des desserts et des boissons chaudes. Regagnant la cuisine, Élizabeth commence la vaisselle tout en écoutant la conversation des cuisiniers entre eux. Une fois la longue et pénible corvée terminée, elle se dirige vers l'extérieur pour aller arroser son jardin d'herbes et légumes qu'elle cultive avec soins. Elle y passe plus de temps que d'habitude. Ensuite, ce sont les animaux qui attirent son attention. Elle va nourrir les poules, puis les moutons. Elle termine sa tournée par ses préférés, les chevaux. Faisant la tournée des box, Élizabeth remarque que la jument qu'elle avait volée à William est là. Elle est toute heureuse de voir que William utilise Jessie pour ses attelages. Ne pouvant se retenir, Élizabeth entre dans son box et commence à la brosser.

_-Tu es certain qu'il est ici? _Chuchote une voix d'homme deux box plus loin sans savoir qu'Élizabeth est tout près.

_-Oui, le duc est là. J'ai réussi à faire parler la plus jeune des filles Bennet! Elle m'a confirmé qu'ils sont arrivés ce soir._

_-Nous l'attaquerons cette nuit. Une fois qu'il sera endormi. Je questionnerai Lydia pour savoir dans quelle chambre elle a placé le duc. J'entrerai et je le poignarderai dans son sommeil._

Retenant son souffle, Élizabeth se demande quoi faire. Elle attend que les deux hommes soient repartis avant de quitter sa cachette. Elle retourne dans l'auberge et part à la recherche de Lydia. Elle trouve celle-ci dans l'entrée en train de discuter avec deux jeunes voyageurs.

_-Lydia? J'ai un service à te demander! Il y a un homme ici auquel je m'intéresse. Il veut me voir seule à seul! Nous avons convenus d'un code. Il va venir te voir pour te demander où est la chambre de William Darcy. Tu veux bien lui dire qu'il dort dans la chambre 14?_

_-Tu as un amoureux ?_

_-On peut dire ça, oui! Chambre 14, n'oublie pas surtout!_

_-Tu peux compter sur moi._

Élizabeth prend le calepin de cire sur lequel sont notés les numéros de chambres des clients et frotte le numéro associé au duc afin de le changer pour 14. Satisfaite de son idée, elle se demande l'espace d'un court instant si elle doit prévenir Jane, mais décide de ne pas la déranger avec ça. Si sa sœur était au courant, elle risquait de le dire à Charles, qui le dirait à William et le plan en entier risquait de tomber à l'eau.

Un peu avant de se retirer pour la nuit, Lydia vient prévenir Élizabeth que personne n'est venu la voir pour s'enquérir du numéro de la chambre du duc. Élizabeth feint d'être déçue, attend que Lydia soit montée de coucher, puis se rend dans l'entrée pour jeter un œil sur le calepin. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il a été déplacé. Peu importe l'identité des ennemis de William, ceux-ci se rendront à la chambre 14 et ne tomberont pas sur le duc.

Montant à son tour après avoir vérifié que tout est en place pour le repas du matin, Élizabeth s'arrête devant la chambre 14. La voix de sa sœur s'adresse alors à elle tout bas : _Ton amoureux secret va venir finalement?_

_-Oui, mais tu n'en parles à personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Motus et bouche cousue. _

Entendant un craquement derrière elle, Élizabeth se retourne rapidement craignant que ce soit justement le malfaiteur qui arrive. Elle est catastrophée lorsqu'elle réalise que l'homme qui n'a rien perdu de son échange avec Lydia est justement William. Celui-ci lève les yeux vers le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle Élizabeth se prépare à entrer, puis revient poser sur la jeune femme son regard méprisant.

S'écartant pour le laisser passer, Élizabeth s'empresse d'ajouter : _Oh, pardon monsieur le duc. Pardonnez-nous si nous sommes dans votre chemin._

_-De rien. _Réplique William avant de redescendre.

_-Lydia, si tu allais te coucher?_

_-Oh, oui! J'y vais! Bonne chance Élizabeth._

Élizabeth ouvre la porte de la chambre et la referme totalement désorientée. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle invente cette histoire de rendez-vous. Si elle lui disait la vérité maintenant, il ne la croirait même pas.

Peu importe, il lui fallait se préparer. Elle prépare le terrain où elle sait qu'elle aura à livrer une bataille. Elle avait choisi cette chambre nécessairement parce qu'elle savait que personne ne dormait au-dessus ni en dessous. Le bruit qui ne manquerait pas d'en sortir ne dérangerait donc personne. Elle installe les armes qu'elle compte bien ne pas utiliser. Puis elle redescend au rez-de-chaussée pour ramasser ses affaires. Le tout sera de voir à quel moment William ira se coucher. Car les malfaiteurs essayeront certainement de le guetter pour savoir quand aller le surprendre. Élizabeth prévoit se rendre dans la chambre en question vers 22h00. Comme elle n'a pas vu le visage des deux hommes qui discutaient, elle ne peut même pas les identifier. Il lui faut vraiment agir seule et discrètement. Vers 22h10, William et Caroline entrent de l'extérieur avec Jane et Charles. Ils arrivent de prendre une grande marche. Jane salue Élizabeth de la tête et escorte Charles vers l'appartement de sa mère. William et Caroline ne les suivent pas, mais montent plutôt à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Élizabeth attend d'être certaine qu'ils soient montés tous les deux avant de prendre la direction de la chambre 14. Elle s'assied sur une chaise en retrait du côté où la porte s'ouvre et attend sagement que quelque chose se passe. Elle tient un très gros gourdin et reste silencieuse dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle entend le loquet bouger, elle se redresse lentement. Son bras se lève prêt à l'attaque.

Une silhouette entre lentement. Élizabeth assène un violent coup sur la tête de l'intrus. Celui-ci bascule vers l'avant et se met à gémir. Élizabeth reconnaît William alors qu'elle se préparait à lui administrer un second coup sur le crâne.

_-William, mais mon Dieu! Que faites-vous ici ?_

_-Aie ! Je saigne! Vous avez de l'eau ?_

_-Oui, mais attendez! Oh, non! Reculez-vous! Mettez-vous sur le côté. J'attends quelqu'un !_

_-Je sais! C'est Jane qui m'envoie, elle voulait vous dissuader de recevoir des hommes en cachette._

_-Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela! Oh! Taisez-vous! Quelqu'un monte!_

-_Qui?_ Lui demande William en chuchotant.

_-Vos ennemis. Restez immobile! Vous verrez bien._

Le loquet bouge à nouveau. Élizabeth attend que la tête de l'intrus soit totalement passée par la porte pour le frapper violemment. L'homme s'écroule inanimé. Une seconde silhouette entre et saute sur Élizabeth. Celle-ci bascule et tombe sur le sol avec son assaillant. William se redresse tant bien que mal et vient au secours d'Élizabeth. À deux, ils réussissent à maîtriser l'homme et lui attacher les pieds et les mains. Ils s'occupent alors du second personnage avant que celui-ci ne revienne à lui.

_-Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Qui sont ses hommes et pourquoi leur avez-vous donné rendez-vous ?_ Demande finalement William à la jeune femme tout en appuyant sur le dessus de son crâne avec son mouchoir.

_-Je n'ai donné rendez-vous à personne!_

_-Mais Lydia a dit… et puis je vous ai entendu moi-même !_

_-J'ai fait croire ça à Lydia pour détourner son attention du registre. _

_-Jane était très inquiète pour vous._

_-C'est pour vous qu'elle aurait dû s'en faire !_

_-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_

_-Ces hommes étaient à vos trousses. Je les ai entendus comploter contre vous. Ils avaient l'intention de vous tuer ce soir. J'ai changé le numéro de chambre qui était associé à votre nom sur le registre. Je les ai attirés ici._

_-Qui sont-ils ?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Je vais allumer la lampe et nous regarderons s'ils portent des papiers. _

Élizabeth se lève et s'occupe de la lampe. Dès qu'elle s'approche des deux hommes inconscients, William reconnaît facilement l'un des deux malfrats. Pour Élizabeth également, le visage semble familier.

_-George Wickham! Dieu! J'aurais du le savoir!_

Élizabeth fouille dans les poches du deuxième bandit et trouve un calepin contenant des noms. Dès qu'elle voit les armoiries de celui qui les emploie elle comprend pourquoi ces hommes voulaient tuer William.

_-George était l'écuyer de l'homme qui a tué mon père. Il travaille pour son fils maintenant. C'est lui qui s'y connaît en poison! _

_-Ils se conduisent comme leur maître. Ils ne savent pas faire autrement._

Soudainement, trois petits coups sont frappés à la porte. Élizabeth questionne William du regard. Finalement, William ouvre la porte doucement, puis entièrement par la suite après avoir reconnu Jane.

_-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui sont ces hommes ?_

_-Des ennemis de William. Ils voulaient le tuer. Je leur ai tendu un piège._

_-Vous auriez dû venir me le dire ! _Ajoute William en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_-Et vous m'auriez bien accueilli je suppose ?_

_-Non, pas du tout… en effet!_ Répond William en éclatant de rire.

_-Mais à moi, tu aurais pu en parler !_

_-Pour que tu le dises à Charles… qui l'aurait dit à William… Non… Lydia était plus rapide…_

Les deux autres joignent leurs rires à William. Finalement, Élizabeth quitte la pièce pour aller chercher deux hommes qui travaillent pour la famille afin qu'ils viennent transporter les deux bandits à l'extérieur. Élizabeth ordonne ensuite à Marc d'aller les reconduire au poste de relais où il devra les confier aux autorités. Finalement, une fois Marc parti avec les deux prisonniers, Élizabeth retourne à l'intérieur où Jane lui sert un thé fumant pour l'aider à se détendre. William et Charles sont là aussi. Lydia monte alors se coucher, laissant le quatuor seul dans la grande salle commune.

_-Quelle soirée ! Décidément Élizabeth! Il y a toujours de l'action autour de toi._

_-Pourtant, l'hiver la vie est calme et monotone par ici. C'est pire qu'au couvent._

_-Vous n'auriez pas aimé y rester ? _Lui demande curieusement Charles en prenant une gorgée de thé.

_-Au couvent! Non… la prière et la magie ne font pas bon ménage. Oh, en parlant de ménage, félicitations pour vos fiançailles monsieur le duc! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

_-Merci. _Répond William en prenant une gorgée à son tour.

Un long silence règne.

_-Je vais monter me coucher! Tu viens Charles chéri ?_

_-Oui! Bonne idée!_ Après s'être relevé : _Bonne nuit Élizabeth. Bonne nuit William._

_-Bonne nuit à vous deux!_ Ajoute simplement Élizabeth.

_-Bonne nuit! Lance William vers les deux autres. _

Lorsqu'ils sont montés, William pose son regard sur la jeune femme qui est assise devant lui. Il sent son cœur fondre avant de se décomposer. Ses yeux accrochant le collier qu'elle a remis à son cou, William pose sa tasse bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion pour avoir une explication franche avec elle.

Elle le prend par surprise en se levant pour annoncer _: Je monte me coucher!_

_-Attendez! Venez donc prendre une marche à l'extérieur avec moi? Je n'arriverai pas à dormir alors… aussi bien aller prendre l'air!_

_**D'après vous? Elle accepte ou pas?**_

_**Et si oui…**_

_**Que se diront-ils?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	10. Un nouvel allier

_Merci Laurence pour ton gentil commentaire. Toutefois, sache que nos deux héros n'ont pas encore terminé de souffrir… la route sera encore longue… désolée! Miriamme_

Dixième partie

_-D'accord, je veux bien aller prendre l'air avec vous! Mais pas longtemps. Je suis assez fatiguée._

Une fois dehors, Élizabeth prend la direction de son jardin d'herbes et d'épices. Avec un châle sur les épaules elle n'a pas froid. Finalement, elle s'assied sur un banc qui se trouve au centre du jardin.

_-Cet endroit vous ressemble ! _Lui dit William en s'asseyant sur le même banc, mais assez loin d'elle se donnant ainsi bonne conscience puisqu'en se promenant seul avec elle, il ne respectait en rien les convenances.

_-Ah, oui… en quoi je vous prie?_

_-On y sent votre énergie… et un côté sauvage._

_-En fait, c'est le seul endroit où je suis bien. Quand je viens ici, j'oublie tout._

_-Vous avez des regrets? Des choses à oublier ? _Lui demande alors William après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Pas plus que la moyenne des gens j'imagine!_

_-Vous avez revu Marie ?_

_-Non… mais elle m'écrit de temps en temps. Elle et Gustave vont bien. Marie travaille dans la boulangerie où j'ai travaillé quelque temps. La propriétaire était très gentille. Elle souhaiterait que je vienne la voir, mais j'avoue avoir besoin de calme maintenant. Je deviens paresseuse en vieillissant!_

Un long silence règne.

_-Comment va Georgianna ?_

_-Bien, elle s'occupe du domaine avec un grand sérieux. _

_-Et vous William? Vous êtes-vous demandé ce que je devenais de temps en temps ?_

_-Non! J'ai tout fait pour vous oublier… _

_-Vous avez du succès ?_

_-J'ai cru avoir réussi! Mais vous, pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais revenue nous voir?_

_-Jane m'a transmis votre message… et j'ai l'habitude de respecter ce genre d'injonction._

_-Je ne vous savais pas si obéissante !_

_-Mais pourquoi reparler de tout ça William. Vous allez vous marier. _

_-Je sais, je sais! C'est que, voyez-vous! Pour être en paix avec moi-même, il y a des choses que je dois comprendre._

_-Je vous écoute!_

_-Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?_

_-Je ne vous ai pas menti… du moins… pas totalement! Le message que je vous ai fait livrer par Marie… par moi-même finalement était sincère. Je vous ai aimé… et vous aimerai probablement toujours, mais je sais que vous avez fait le bon choix en m'oubliant et en refaisant votre vie. Je ne serai jamais la femme qu'il vous faut. _

_-J'aurais aimé avoir le loisir d'en décider moi-même! _Ajoute le jeune homme en soupirant.

-_Enfin William! Que voulez-vous entendre de plus! Je ne savais pas qui était mon ennemi, ni comment toute cette histoire allait finir! Je ne pouvais pas vous demander d'attendre! Il fallait à tout prix que je vous laisse libre. Même au risque de vous perdre vous comprenez. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir vaincre le sorcier._

_-Je comprends… mieux que vous pensez. Et je vous admire même pour avoir eu cette sagesse. Toutefois, je crois que nous allons avoir un problème dans l'avenir._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Il faudra bien que nous nous revoyions de temps en temps. Caroline est la sœur de Charles…_

_-Et Charles est l'époux de Jane… je sais._

_-Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ Lui demande William en se levant pour lui faire face.

_-Nous ferons comme cette fois ci… Sauf que vous ne me demanderez plus de venir prendre une marche avec vous. Caroline n'approuverait pas._ Répond Élizabeth d'un seul souffle en se levant à son tour et passant devant lui pour reprendre leur marche.

_-Et si je n'étais pas fiancé à Caroline ?_ Lance William toujours à la même place.

_-Mais vous l'êtes !_ Réplique Élizabeth plus agressive que nécessaire et s'arrêtant de marcher.

_-Et si je ne l'étais pas? _Insiste William.

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement serait différent. _Attaque Élizabeth en faisant volte face.

_-Vous avez raison… c'est le mien qui changerait… pas le vôtre. _Ajoute William en passant à côté d'elle pour l'inciter à le suivre.

_-Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous étendre là-dessus. Ça ne changerait rien à la situation non plus. _Réplique Élizabeth en ajustant son pas au sien.

_-C'est vous que j'aurais voulu épouser ! _Lui lance William d'un seul souffle en s'arrêtant à nouveau et la tournant vers lui.

_-Soyez sûr que j'aurais accepté! _Répond Élizabeth aussi vivement que lui.

_-Vous m'aimez donc encore? _S'exclame William en la serrant contre son cœur.

_-Je vous aimerai toujours William. _Répond Élizabeth heureuse de sentir son cœur battre contre son oreille.

_- Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire? _Ose demander le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux.

_-Vous ne pouvez rompre votre promesse ! _Réplique Élizabeth en se dégageant.

_-Je sais… _

_-William, les dés sont jetés. Nous devons rentrer maintenant. Et je crois aussi que nous ne devrions plus jamais reparler de ceci._

William se remet au pas, la rattrapant facilement. _Il vaudrait probablement mieux qu'on ne se revoie plus…_

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à m'éviter dans les réunions de famille._

_-Ça semble si facile pour vous !_

Élizabeth se tourne vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère : _Ah, vous croyez ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est facile pour moi de voir votre fiancée se pavaner à votre bras fière comme un pan! Vous croyez que j'aime l'entendre se venter de pouvoir vous épouser! Croyez-vous que je n'envie pas Jane et Charles non plus lorsque je vois à quel point ils sont heureux ? Si vous arrivez à répondre oui, à chacune de ses questions, alors oui! Je suis d'accord avec vous : c'est très facile pour moi._

_-Je suis désolé Élizabeth. _

William vient pour la reprendre dans ses bras, mais Élizabeth se dégage brusquement : _Ne me touchez plus ! _

Voyant qu'il la dévisage tristement, Élizabeth reprend : _Non. Je ne veux surtout pas de votre pitié! Laissez-moi rentrer seule._

Élizabeth accélère le pas de manière à arriver la première. Elle monte les marches qui mènent à sa chambre et s'écroule sur son lit en larmes.

Resté seul à l'extérieur, William marche encore pendant quinze minutes avant de regagner sa propre chambre. Comme il le pensait, il s'endort très difficilement. Le lendemain, il est le premier debout et prépare ses bagages. Lorsqu'il descend pour déjeuner, Élizabeth n'est pas là. Lydia lui apprend qu'elle est partie pour la matinée afin de s'occuper des courses hebdomadaires. Le quatuor prend son départ vers 12h00 en direction de la foire.

Durant les deux jours nécessaires à la préparation du tournoi, William assiste aux ventes de chevaux mais reste très préoccupé par sa situation. Il remarque à peine les étalons qui déambulent devant lui. Soudain, une main solide lui presse l'épaule. Il se retourne et constate avec stupeur que son cousin Fitzwilliam est devant lui.

_-Fitz ? Mon Dieu, Cousin… quel bon vent te ramène par ici ?_

-_On m'a ordonné de prendre congé pour deux semaines le temps que je me remette d'une blessure à la jambe. _William remarque alors qu'il tient une canne._ Je reviens de chez toi, mais Georgianna m'a appris que tu serais ici. J'ai voulu te surprendre_.

_-Fitzwilliam, c'est bien toi _Demande Charles en arrivant près de son ami.

_-Oui, Charles! J'arrive à l'instant. Venez donc prendre un verre avec moi ?_

_-D'accord, mais partez devant William et toi. J'attends ma femme et ma sœur et nous vous rejoindrons._

_-Parles-tu de Caroline? Celle dont j'ai tant entendu parler sans jamais la rencontrer?_

_-La fiancée de William, oui, c'est bien ça !_

_-William fiancé? Diantre! Il était temps que je rentre! Allez viens Will! Nous avons bien des choses à nous raconter._

Une fois dans l'auberge, William et son cousin se racontent les derniers événements autour d'une chope de bière. William est très heureux pendant quelques instants. Puis, lorsqu'il voit Charles et les deux filles arriver, la même impression de vide le reprend. Fitzwilliam remarque le changement d'attitude de son cousin, mais choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Charles lui présente son épouse et sa sœur. Fitzwilliam examine successivement les deux jeunes filles avec un plaisir évident. Il est nécessairement subjugué par la beauté de Jane et trouve que son époux et elle forment un couple très bien assorti. Puis, lorsqu'il examine Caroline plus attentivement, il est très étonné par sa froideur. Elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise, et ce même auprès de William. Elle l'entoure d'attention, mais cache difficilement qu'elle est blessée par son manque d'enthousiasme. Fitzwilliam ne peut que se demander comment un tel couple a pu se former. Selon lui, ils sont trop semblables et ne sont certainement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il lui serre la main de la sœur de Charles pour la première fois, Fitzwilliam ressent un léger picotement le long de son bras et constate que celle-ci n'ose même pas le regarder.

_-Ainsi c'est vous la terrible Caroline Bingley?_

_-Qui parle de moi ainsi ? _Lui demande la jeune femme en levant finalement les yeux sur lui.

_-Seul un frère peut parler ainsi de sa sœur! Certainement pas un futur époux._

Rougissant de manière très charmante, Caroline baisse la tête. William ne semble remarquer sa présence qu'à cet instant. Jane attire l'attention de son mari et lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille. Charles regarde tour à tour Fitzwilliam et Caroline, puis regarde Jane à nouveau. Il lui fait un signe de négation, mais celle-ci insiste car elle lui désigne le couple à nouveau.

Fitzwilliam est étonné de l'échange muet qu'il surprend entre les deux époux. Il comprend par celui-ci qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué que William n'est pas réellement amoureux de sa fiancée. Le plus amusant, selon Fitzwilliam c'est que Caroline ne correspond vraiment pas à l'idée qu'il s'était fait de la future duchesse. Il réalise également que la sœur de Charles est trop jeune et trop naïve pour le comprendre elle-même. Il se promet d'en discuter honnêtement avec son cousin dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

_-Vous êtes en permission Fitzwilliam?_

_-Exactement Charles. En combattant les hommes du nord pour le roi, j'ai été blessé à la cuisse. Je suis presque remis maintenant. Je reprends du service dans trois jours._

Le groupe finit par se disperser une heure plus tard. Lorsque William annonce son intention d'aller voir les chevaux qui seront mis en vente dans la seconde partie de l'après-midi, son cousin se propose pour l'accompagner. En toute vers le marché public, William répond aux questions de son cousin à l'égard de Caroline. En passant devant la boulangerie du village, un chariot arrive à vive allure. Son conducteur s'arrête brusquement, saute souplement sur le sol et se penche pour examiner son cheval. La bête piaffe impatiente. Son propriétaire lui agrippe fermement le mollet et se met à le frotter vigoureusement. Lorsque William voit le visage de celle qui se redresse pour sortir un petit récipient de sa sacoche, il ne la quitte pas des yeux et cesse d'avancer. Se sentant observée, la jeune fille lève la tête et sursaute en reconnaissant le duc.

_-Monsieur Darcy!_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Bennet? Bennet comme Jane Bennet? _Demande l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés.

_-Jane… oui… Jane est ma sœur. Où est-elle ?_

_-Avec Charles et Caroline. _

Lui tendant la main, Fitzwilliam se penche vers elle : _Enchantée mademoiselle ! Vous savez y faire avec les chevaux._

_-Oui effectivement! Et vous êtes qui? _

_-Oh, pardon, mademoiselle Bennet, laissez-moi vous présenter mon cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Il est en permission…_

-_Un trophée de guerre?_ Lui demande Élizabeth en pointant la jambe de Fitzwilliam. _Vous voulez peut être que je vous soigne comme mon cheval?_

_-Non merci, sans façon! Vous venez ici pour la foire mademoiselle Bennet, ou pour le tournoi ?_

_-Non!_ Réplique-t-elle d'abord avant de regarde William et ajouter : _Pas cette fois-ci!_ _Je viens uniquement pour faire des courses. Ma famille et moi tenons une auberge et nos clients ont faim!_ Remontant sur la carriole et prenant les rênes en main : _À la prochaine, messieurs!_

_-À la prochaine certainement ! _Lance Fitzwilliam avec emphase la suivant des yeux.

_-Au revoir monsieur le duc. Vous saluerez Jane, Charles et Caroline pour moi._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas. _Lui lance William en regardant son cousin.

Fitzwilliam attend que celle-ci se soit éloignée pour s'écrier : _Sacrebleu ! Quelle femme ! _

_-Elle est tout sauf banale, je te l'accorde!_

_-Elle est bien différente de Caroline ! _

_-Je sais oui. Tu viens! Je ne veux pas manquer les chevaux._

Un peu plus loin et après être allée acheter les quelques victuailles qui leurs faisaient défaut à l'auberge, Élizabeth se remet en route. Elle roule lentement car elle veut ménager la jambe du cheval qui est blessé. La pommade à beau avoir des vertus thérapeutiques, il ne faut surtout pas faire comme si de rien était. Elle roule depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle entend le bruit distinct que font des épées lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquent. Elle laisse son chariot sur le bord du chemin, s'assure que les chevaux ne puissent pas repartir sans elle et pénètre dans le bois en suivant la direction du bruit. Très rapidement, des cris de femmes lui parviennent tandis qu'elle distingue de plus en plus d'épées. Cachée derrière deux arbres volumineux, Élizabeth constate finalement qu'il s'agit qu'un groupe de brigands qui s'en prennent à deux voitures fermées décorées avec les armoiries de la famille la plus riche de la région. Beaucoup plus près d'elle à l'orée du bois, le Baron lui-même gît sur le sol inanimé alors que ses hommes continuent de combattre la douzaine de bandits qui les assiègent.

Étudiant la situation en détail, Élizabeth constate que deux femmes au moins se cachent dans la seconde voiture. Les assaillants sont deux fois plus nombreux que les hommes du duc. Sans plus attendre, Élizabeth revient vers sa carriole, détache le cheval qui n'est pas blessé et part au grand galop la direction du village. Une fois sur place, elle descend rapidement de sa monture, entre dans l'arène où les acheteurs prennent habituellement place et cherche des yeux la silhouette familière de William. C'est Fitzwilliam qui l'aperçoit le premier. Il attire l'attention de son cousin vers Élizabeth alors que celle-ci s'impatiente et leur fait signe de venir vers elle. Les deux hommes se frayent un chemin parmi la foule et arrivent près elle.

_-Vite messieurs! Des brigands attaquent les hommes du Baron. Ils sont très nombreux. Le Baron est grièvement blessé et il y a deux femmes…_

_-Quoi? Allez, vite, montrez-nous le chemin!_ Réplique finalement Fitzwilliam d'une voix ferme et habituée à l'action.

_-Fitz! Attend-moi ici, je vais chercher nos chevaux. _

Élizabeth remonte sur son cheval et s'assure que son arme est toujours là. William arrive avec leurs deux destriers quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois en selle, les deux hommes attendent qu'Élizabeth leur ouvre le chemin. Dès qu'elle arrive près de son chariot, Élizabeth descend de cheval et s'engage dans le bois. Les deux hommes la suivent toujours. La scène de bataille est très différente maintenant. Plusieurs blessés gisent sur le sol. Un aide de camps est auprès du Baron et tente de l'aider. Six brigands sont encore en vie et se battent maintenant contre les deux derniers hommes valides du Baron. Le cri strident d'une femme se fait entendre. Devinant qu'un malfrat est probablement entré dans la voiture fermée où elle se trouve, Élizabeth s'élance de cette direction sans même réfléchir. William et Fitzwilliam avancent derrière elle et vont assister les hommes du Baron. Apercevant les deux nouveaux combattants, les bandits perdent enfin leur belle assurance. Entant à l'intérieur de la voiture, Élizabeth s'en prend à l'homme qui est occupé à attacher la seconde des deux femmes. Réalisant que la nouvelle venue est également de sexe féminin, l'horrible personnage avance vers elle menaçant. Élizabeth saute à l'extérieur et brandit son épée prête à le confronter. L'homme engage le combat avec elle, recevant rapidement un coup d'épée dans le bras. La douleur le surprenant tout autant que le fait de réaliser qu'elle savait se battre, l'homme se redresse et fonce droit sur elle déterminé à vaincre. Il est très fort, mais Élizabeth est bien entraînée. Elle se revoit dans l'arène. Elle étudie son adversaire et réussit à faire en sorte qu'il s'épuise. Sentant qu'elle est sur le point de perdre ses dernières forces, Élizabeth cède la place à Fitzwilliam qui arrive vers la gauche après avoir vaincu ses deux assaillants. Jetant un œil vers William qui vient de maîtriser son dernier adversaire, Élizabeth retourne vers la voiture pour délivrer les femmes qui s'y trouvent encore terrorisées. Lorsqu'elle sort à nouveau, suivi de près par la première des deux femmes, Élizabeth constate que Fitzwilliam en a terminé avec le dernier ennemi, tandis que William est agenouillé devant le Baron. La seconde dame quitte le cabriolet à son tour et laisse échapper un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle constate que le Baron git sur le sol inconscient.

_-Nous vous devons la vie!_ S'écrie celle qui est toujours derrière Élizabeth en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

_-Vous avez été effectivement très chanceuse que cette jeune fille passe dans le coin au moment où vous avez été attaqués. _Précise Fitzwilliam en arrivant près d'elle en boitant légèrement.

Soudain, le bruit constant de chevaux lancés au galop se fait entendre gonflant très rapidement. Craignant une nouvelle attaque, Élizabeth, William et Fitzwilliam forment un triangle et lèvent leurs épées. Heureusement pour eux, il ne s'agit pas d'ennemis, mais d'un groupe de cavaliers portant l'étendard du Baron. Le premier d'entre eux descend de sa monture et vient tendre la main à William.

_-Monsieur le duc! Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon père!_

_-Je crois que vous devriez plutôt montrer votre reconnaissance à cette jeune femme et à mon cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy!_

_-Quoi, une femme? Vous avez vraiment combattu madame?_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, pour vous servir. Mais le duc exagère, je n'ai fait que le prévenir lui et son cousin. _Elle montre les deux hommes de la main._ En réalité, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est d'éloigner un bandit de ces deux femmes._

_-Elle en a pourtant combattu un Cédric! Je l'ai vu. _S'écrie l'épouse du Baron qui est maintenant assise près de son époux.

_-Et bien… je suis très impressionné. Mes hommes vont ramener mon père au château où vous êtes tous invités…_

_-Personnellement monseigneur, je décline votre invitation. Je m'occupe d'une auberge avec ma famille et vous le devinez très bien… en ce moment nous ne manquons pas de clients._

_-Quant à moi, je quitte la région dès ce soir. Je suis de passage et ne suis venu que pour la foire._

_-Mon père n'acceptera aucun refus! Donnez-moi le temps de le ramener chez nous. Je vous attendrai tous pour souper! Je donnerai un banquet en votre honneur! _

_-Très bien. Nous attendrons quelques heures, puis nous viendrons vous rejoindre. _Répond Fitzwilliam en leur nom à tous, comprenant avant les deux autres que le fils du Baron considérerait leur refus comme une insulte.

Une fois les hommes du duc repartis, les deux cousins décident d'escorter Élizabeth jusqu'à l'auberge.

_-Où avez-vous appris à vous battre mademoiselle Bennet? _Lui demande Fitzwilliam en approchant son cheval de sa carriole.

_-J'ai eu un excellent professeur. _

_-Qui?_

_-Votre cousin!_

_-William? Est-ce vrai! Mais dans quelle circonstance?_

_-C'est une longue histoire, pleine de péripéties. Je veux bien vous en faire un résumé. _

Élizabeth raconte dans le moindre détail, sa rencontre avec William et sa libération du coquillage. Elle explique ensuite qu'elle a été obligée de se couper les cheveux et de participer au tournoi en usurpant l'identité du duc. Elle va aussi loin qu'elle le peut sans parler des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour William. Fitzwilliam est suspendu à ses lèvres et passe son temps à émettre des commentaires qui témoignent de son intérêt et de sa surprise.

_-Donc, votre sœur Jane est également une dame du lac?_

_-Oui… c'est ça! Vous connaissez notre secret maintenant._

_-C'est incroyable!_

Arrivés devant l'auberge, Élizabeth les invite à entrer pour prendre un bol de soupe avant de repartir, mais William décline l'invitation. Il préfère rentrer afin de ne pas manquer le passage des derniers chevaux mis en vente. Élizabeth s'incline devant sa volonté inflexible et les regarde s'éloigner.

Sur le chemin du retour, Fitzwilliam questionne William sur Élizabeth. Il est si curieux à propos de la jeune femme que William ne peut faire autrement que de soupçonner que son cousin s'intéresse à elle d'une manière qui est loin de lui plaire. De son côté, car contre, Fitzwilliam comprend mieux pourquoi il avait vite estimé que William et Caroline n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il lui avait suffi de voir comment son cousin regardait Élizabeth pour deviner où était son cœur. Non, ce que Fitzwilliam essayait désespérément de tirer au clair, c'est pourquoi William n'était pas fiancé avec Élizabeth plutôt qu'avec Caroline. D'autant plus que ces deux là s'étaient connus bien avant que William n'annonce ses fiançailles avec la sœur de Charles.

Lorsque les courtes réponses de William laissent deviner son impatience et font uniquement grandir son exaspération, Fitzwilliam laisse tomber le sujet, mais se jure d'en avoir le cœur net en ayant une bonne conversation avec l'aînée des Bennet le plus tôt possible. Si elles étaient aussi proches l'une de l'autre que ce que Fitzwilliam avait pressenti, il saurait assez vite ce qu'il brûlait de savoir.

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de Fitzwilliam dans cette version… voyez-vous venir la suite? Miriamme**_


	11. Un vin d'honneur

Onzième partie

Revenus à la foire, les deux hommes reprennent place dans les estrades où les derniers chevaux de la journée sont encore en train de se promener. Aucun n'attire leur attention. L'heure de retrouver les autres étant arrivée, les deux cousins quittent leur place et se dirigent vers la petite auberge où ils se sont donnés rendez-vous pour souper.

Dès qu'ils entrent, Caroline vient prendre possession du bras de William pour l'entraîner à ses côtés à table. Amusé par le comportement possessif de la jeune femme, Fitzwilliam s'installe de l'autre côté de William, juste à côté de Jane. Charles raconte aux deux nouveaux arrivants comment il a été impressionné par la débrouillardise des deux filles lorsqu'il est question d'acheter des vêtements au meilleur prix. Ils sont attablés depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'un cavalier portant les armoiries du Baron s'approche de leur table.

_-Le Baron Dompierre veut vous faire savoir qu'il se porte bien grâce à vous. Son fils Cédric m'envoie ici pour vous escorter jusqu'au château. Pour vous féliciter de vos prouesses… un bal sera donné en votre honneur dès ce soir._

-_Nos prouesses… les achats?_ S'étonne Charles complètement perdu.

-_Le duc Darcy et son cousin Fitzwilliam ont été très courageux cet après-midi. Ils ont sauvé la vie de mon seigneur. _Lui explique le cavalier avant d'ajouter_ : Je vais aller vous attendre dehors, veuillez venir me rejoindre dès que vous serez prêts._

_-En fait, William et moi étions avec votre sœur Élizabeth. C'est elle qui est venue nous chercher. Elle rentrait à l'auberge lorsqu'elle a entendu des brigands. Elle nous avait vus avant de partir, donc elle savait où nous trouver. Nous l'avons suivi et avons participé à la bataille. Que nous avons gagné… il va sans dire! Quelle aventure!_

_-Élizabeth! Élizabeth Bennet? Mais que faisait-elle donc là?_

_-Elle devait venir faire des achats pour l'auberge. _Répond Jane pour faire taire sa belle sœur.

_-Elle est invitée elle aussi, j'imagine?_

_-Oui, Charles, c'est ce que le fils du Baron nous a dit cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, si j'en juge par la façon dont il dévisageait votre belle-sœur, il n'acceptera pas qu'elle n'y soit pas. _

_-Un fils de Baron ne fraye pas avec les aubergistes… aussi jolies soient-elles! _S'exclame Caroline outrée.

_-Pour certaine personne, l'amour est suffisant. _Réplique Fitzwilliam du tac au tac.

_-L'amour suffisant? Vraiment?_

_-Donc vous ne voyez William que comme un bon placement!_

_-Non… car nous sommes de la même condition… et que nous nous aimons…_

_-Dans cet ordre, vraiment?_

_-Et bien, j'ai hâte de voir quelle tête il a ce fameux fils de Baron!_ Se hâte d'ajouter Jane pour rompre le malaise que régnait autour de la table à cause de la prise de bec entre Caroline et Fitzwilliam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur petit groupe va retrouver le cavalier qui les attend à l'extérieur. Ce dernier leur demande de le suivre jusqu'au château. Charles étant volontaire pour ramener les chevaux, William et Caroline prennent place dans une même carriole. Fitzwilliam se retrouve donc seul avec Jane dans la seconde. Il n'est pas mécontent de la tournure des événements car, il aura ainsi l'occasion de discuter avec elle.

_-Vous êtes bien curieux à l'égard de ma sœur! Vous intéresserait-elle?_

_-Elle est bien jolie, mais je ne me permettrai jamais de l'approcher. N'oubliez pas que William est mon cousin._

_-Votre cousin a fait son choix, ma sœur est libre!_

_-Et vous vous contentez de cette réponse?_

_-Ma sœur est assez grande pour décider de son avenir!_

_-Oui, je sais… et je suis d'accord avec vous. Toutefois, il arrive que les gens aient besoin d'une petite intervention pour agir comme il faut._

_-Que voulez-vous dire? De quel genre d'intervention parlez-vous?_

_-En tant que Dame du lac, n'avez-vous jamais utilisé un philtre d'amour?_

_-Dieu m'en garde! J'ai toujours été contre ce genre de procédé._

_-Donc vous trouvez que Caroline est un bon choix pour William?_

_-Ai-je dit cela? Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger d'une telle chose?_

_-Admettons que vous êtes convaincue qu'ils font une erreur, vous ne ferez rien pour les en convaincre?_

-_On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur! La faire changer d'idée est impossible! J'ai déjà essayé à maintes reprises, mais sans succès. De plus, pour enrichir à votre réflexion, je vous dirai seulement que la ville est remplie de gens mal mariés! Ces erreurs font parties de la vie! Nous devons tous apprendre à assumer nos choix qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. D'autant plus qu'il faut prétendre à une grande sagesse pour croire qu'on possède la vérité sur tout. Qui suis-je pour dire que ceci est bon ou cela mauvais? Si ça se trouve, épouser Caroline est peut-être le meilleur choix que William peut faire dans les circonstances._

_-Vos propos sont assez étonnants pour une Dame du lac. _

_-On les brûlait aussi parce qu'elles prenaient des risques immenses et des décisions insensées. _

_-Y a-t-il des circonstances où vous pourriez utiliser un tel philtre sans hésiter une seule seconde?_

_-Si je savais que ça pouvait empêcher une personne de mourir, alors là… je n'hésiterais pas… mais c'est la seule condition. Et comme ni Élizabeth, ni William, ni même Caroline ne sont en danger… il est hors que question que je les soumette à quoique ce soit._

_-Je comprends… j'espère quand même qu'ils en viendront à de meilleurs sentiments avant le mariage… ce dont je doute fortement connaissant le sens de l'honneur de William… _

_-Soyez assuré que ma sœur n'accepterait jamais d'épouser un homme qui rompt une promesse faite à une autre pour elle._

_-Il n'y a donc plus d'espoir pour eux._

-_Qui sait mon ami! Le bonheur des personnes que nous aimons, ne passe pas que par une seule voie… les choses peuvent évoluer malgré nous… et malgré nos interventions…_

_-Vous êtes la sagesse même! Un bon point de plus pour les Dames du lac._

Arrivés au château, c'est Cédric lui-même qui vient accueillir leur petit groupe. Après les voir conduit chacun dans une chambre où ils pourront également rester dormir s'ils le désirent, Cédric leur fait visiter les pièces principales du château avant de les entraîner dans une grande salle où sont réunis plusieurs membres de la famille et d'autres amis qu'il a invités pour l'occasion. Les poignées de mains et les accolades offertes à Fitzwilliam et à William sont chaleureuses et sincères. Chacun veut les toucher pour les remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie du Baron et de son épouse. Lorsqu'Élizabeth fait son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, le fils du Baron la confie à une de ses tantes afin qu'elle aille lui montrer sa chambre. Dès qu'elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, Cédric s'installe à ses côtés avec la ferme intention de ne plus la quitter. Le Baron lui-même vient lui parler avant de l'entraîner en direction de la salle où un fabuleux banquet les attend.

Une fois installés autour de la table d'honneur, des plats gargantuesques se succèdent les uns après les autres, il y a de la danse, du vin à profusion et on demande aux trois héros de la journée de raconter les événements entourant la bataille à laquelle ils ont participés bien malgré eux. Fitzwilliam laisse gentiment William et Élizabeth narrer l'événement tandis qu'il observe les gens autour de lui. Soudain, le visage d'un homme du Baron attire son attention. Ce dernier ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'un de leurs assaillants. Pendant quelques instants, Fitzwilliam est sous l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Cédric est nerveux et certainement trop empressé envers Élizabeth pour qu'il n'y ait pas «anguille sous roche». Explorant visuellement le reste des convives, Fitzwilliam fixe son attention sur une jeune femme au teint pâle qui est assise toute seule au bout de la table. Elle a l'air timide et regarde ce qui se passe d'un air dégoûté. Fitzwilliam demande à sa voisine, la sœur du Baron, de le renseigner sur les amis de la famille. Il apprend ainsi que la jeune demoiselle esseulée est la jeune femme que le Baron avait choisie pour son fils. Elle lui raconte ensuite que Cédric avait essayé sans succès de convaincre son père de laisse tomber son exigence qu'il soit marié avant de pouvoir lui succéder. Fitzwilliam comprend aussitôt qu'Élizabeth était arrivée à point nommé dans la vie du jeune Cédric et que la bataille à laquelle elle avait été mêlée l'avait automatiquement rendue digne d'intérêt pour le père comme pour le fils.

Fitzwilliam a beau convenir qu'épouser Élizabeth est nécessairement une bonne chose, que la jeune femme mérite totalement l'honneur qui lui est fait, mais encore faut-il que Cédric le fasse pour de bonnes raisons? Pas uniquement pour obtenir la faveur de son père et devenir Baron ensuite.

Ce que Fitzwilliam n'arrivait pas non plus à élucider, c'est la présence dans l'entourage du Baron, d'un homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'un des assaillants. Encore une fois, Fitzwilliam se tourne vers sa voisine qui n'est que très heureuse de retenir l'attention d'un des valeureux chevaliers qui avaient réussi à sauver le Baron.

_-Le Baron et son fils? Non… ils ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. Cédric aurait bien aimé prendre le pouvoir plus tôt. Je suis très étonné de voir qu'ils se sont réconciliés. C'est un bonheur pour tous, car, lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, c'était des soirées épouvantables. Mon mari, à même pensé, pendant un certain temps, que le fils finirait par comploter pour tuer son père. Heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé. _

Serait-ce cela la pièce manquante? Le fils aurait-il lui-même organisé l'attaque dont le père a été victime? Voulait-il prendre le pouvoir simplement pour ne pas être forcé d'épouser qui que ce soit? Et qu'en est-il maintenant que son plan a échoué? Maintenant que le Baron n'est pas mort, mais qu'une jeune fille bien plus intéressante attire l'attention du père et gagne son estime? Le fils y voit-il une opportunité de prendre le pouvoir en épousant plutôt cette fille? Et que compte-t-il faire de son épouse une fois marié? Là est toute la question.

_-Est-il réellement tombé amoureux d'elle où sert-elle si bien ses intérêts qu'il feint de l'aimer? _

Les deux versions peuvent donner la même image pour ceux qui les observent. D'une manière comme d'une autre, Cédric s'arrange pour que personne n'ait de doute quant à ses intentions envers Élizabeth. Dès qu'elle tente de parler avec son autre voisin, le fils du Baron intervient aussitôt et fait tout ce qu'il faut pour combler ses moindres désirs.

Jetant un œil vers son cousin, Fitzwilliam constate que celui-ci passe un très mauvais moment. La jalousie le ronge tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à participer à aucune discussion. Caroline se tient à ses côtés, tout aussi silencieuse que son fiancé. Fitzwilliam regarde ensuite vers Jane et constate qu'elle aussi semble préoccupée par le manège du fils du Baron. Elle fronce les sourcils et accroche son regard au sien.

De son côté, Élizabeth cherche désespérément une façon d'échapper à cette situation intenable. Elle accueille comme une délivrance le moment où les dames doivent se retirer de la compagnie des hommes pour aller vers Jane et lui glisser à l'oreille une remarque que sa sœur aurait pu dire à sa place.

_-Débarrasse-moi de lui!_

_-Je ne peux rien faire sans… utiliser tu sais quoi?_

_-Et bien fais-le… ou je vais agir moi-même… Vu mon état d'esprit… je risque de faire une terrible bêtise!_

_-Il ne te plait pas?_

La jeune femme retient la remarque cruelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire pour regarder Caroline venir vers elle.

_-Vous en avez de la chance… Élizabeth… vous pourriez devenir Baronne si vous savez y faire._

_-Prenez donc ma place Caroline, je vous la laisse volontiers._

Jane attire l'attention de Caroline pendant qu'Élizabeth s'éloigne dans l'intention de trouver un peu de calme. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille s'approche d'elle.

_-Vous avez remarqué que Cédric est très empressé envers vous?_

_-Il n'aurait pas pu plus mal choisir!_

_-Il est dangereux… faites attention à vous. Vous ne représentez qu'un moyen d'avoir le pouvoir! Une fois qu'il aura ce qu'il désire, il se débarrassera de vous. _Ajoute celle-ci en se penchant vers elle afin de n'être entendu de personne d'autre.

_-Comment?_

_-Ne restez pas seule avec lui… _

_-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela?_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il dirige ce château! Il est mauvais!_

Les deux filles sont obligées de se taire lorsque les hommes font leur entrée. Fitzwilliam va aussitôt vers Jane et s'arrange pour rester seul avec elle dans un coin. William est accaparé par Caroline alors qu'il ne quitte pas Élizabeth et son admirateur des yeux.

_-Fitzwilliam! Je crois que je vais enfreindre quelques règles… et utiliser un sortilège interdit. _

_-Il y a ici des enjeux contradictoires n'est-ce pas?_

_-Dangereux surtout. Je vais offrir au Baron, une bouteille d'un vin très rare! Il en servira un verre à tous. Un toast sera porté!_

_-Que provoquera ce breuvage… quel sera son effet?_

_-Il forcera les gens à exprimer leur désir secret! Aussi mauvais, bons ou surprenants qu'ils puissent être. C'est un risque pour tout le monde croyez moi! Certaines personnes peuvent mal réagir. Mais je considère que je n'ai pas le choix! Je crois que ma sœur est en danger…_

_-Je le crois aussi! Je n'ai pas confiance en Cédric…. Avez-vous besoin d'aide?_

_-Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de boire le vin avant tout le monde. Ils verront ainsi qu'il n'est pas empoisonné._

_-Vous comptez attendre le début de la danse?_

_-Oui, bonne idée! Je vais faire cela!_

_-Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir les nôtres?_

_-Non! Ils risqueraient d'agir de manière non naturelle._

Le Baron laisse les gens digérer et discuter pendant à peu près une heure encore avant de prendre la parole pour annoncer à tous que la salle de bal les attend. Jane profite de cet instant pour s'approcher de lui pour lui offrir une très grosse cruche remplie de vin qu'elle lui demander de servir à tous afin qu'ils aient l'occasion de boire à la santé de leur hôte avant d'aller danser. Les serviteurs du Baron s'activent, apportent des coupes et versent le contenu de la cruche dans celles-ci. Une fois que tous en ont une à la main, Jane prend la parole : _Je vous offre ce vin qui vient de ma région afin que nous puissions tous boire ensemble à la santé des trois héros de notre journée. Et à votre santé Baron._

Fitzwilliam fait comme Jane le lui avait demandé et prend une bonne gorgée avant tout le monde. Tous l'imitent et trempent leurs lèvres dans leurs coupes respectives. Après avoir remercié Jane pour son cadeau, le Baron vide son verre d'un trait et invite l'ensemble de ses invités à le suivre dans la salle de bal où la musique est déjà commencée.

Pendant qu'elle se rend dans la salle en question, Jane passe près de Fitzwilliam et lui demande de garder son épée à portée de main. Elle lui demande également de surveiller Cédric et de faire ce qu'il faut pour éviter qu'il se retrouve seul avec Élizabeth. Comme le fils du Baron est déjà sur la piste de danse avec Élizabeth, Fitzwilliam invite Caroline afin d'être le plus près possible du couple qu'il doit surveiller. Pendant qu'il suit la cadence avec Caroline tout en surveillant Élizabeth et son cavalier, Fitzwilliam s'étonne du sentiment de plénitude qu'il éprouve à danser avec la sœur de Charles. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas occupée à admirer William, elle est très différente. Elle semble plus jeune et beaucoup moins naïve. Elle danse bien et à l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie. Fitzwilliam resserre la pression sur sa main et se rapproche davantage d'elle. Tout à coup, la réalité le frappe de plein fouet : elle est fiancée à son cousin.

_-Est-ce pour cela que je tente par tous les moyens de rapprocher Élizabeth de William?_ Se demande alors le jeune homme en sondant son âme. _Était-il attiré par Caroline au point où il était prêt à tout pour la conquérir? _

Ne pouvant que répondre oui aux deux questions, Fitzwilliam savait que le plus difficile serait de le faire admettre à Caroline. De plus, en tant que gentilhomme lui même, il ne voulait pas non plus la voir rompre ses fiançailles pour être avec lui. Sans compter que les sentiments de la jeune fille étaient clairs eux! Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour William. Du moins le croyait-elle!

Caroline quant à elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'on lui avait présenté Fitzwilliam, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle se surprenait à le chercher des yeux sans arrêt. Depuis deux minutes, elle était aux anges tandis qu'elle suivait ses pas totalement concentrée sur lui. Un changement d'attitude chez Fitzwilliam lui fait remarquer qu'il semble tout à coup très préoccupé par le couple que forment Cédric et Élizabeth. Déçue, Caroline croit à tors qu'il s'intéresse à Élizabeth.

_-D'abord William, puis son cousin, qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les hommes de cette famille pour qu'ils s'entichent tous de cette jeune fille somme toute ordinaire! Pour quelle raison personne ne s'intéresse-t-il à moi? Heureusement que je suis fiancée à William. Je ne souffrirai jamais de solitude. Je ne serai pas vieille fille. _

Elle n'était pas aimée comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais Caroline ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre de rencontrer le prince charmant. Elle dirige son attention sur son cavalier et se dit que Fitzwilliam a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire. Contrairement à William, il ne lui donnait pas le sentiment d'être supérieur à elle. Elle se sentait sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Mais c'était le cousin de William. Et William était son fiancé. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'elle le quitte pour un autre, encore moins pour son cousin. Résignée à ne pas être avec Fitzwilliam, Caroline profite de sa danse avec lui pour rêvasser. Surpris par le magnifique sourire que lui fait Caroline, Fitzwilliam oublie pendant quelques instants de surveiller Élizabeth et son cavalier.

_-Laquelle est votre fiancée? _Demande Élizabeth à Cédric pendant qu'ils dansent.

_-Je ne suis pas fiancé!_

_-Ah, bon… j'avais cru comprendre…_

_-Mais j'ai fait une rencontre dernièrement… qui a tout changé. Venez! Allons sur la terrasse… je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose._

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais je préfère rester à l'intérieur… j'ai plusieurs danses de réservées._

_-Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes… je dois absolument vous parler de mon père!_

_-Ne pouvez-vous parler ici?_

_-Non… il s'agit d'un sujet délicat!_

_-Très bien, mais quelques secondes seulement._

Une fois sur la terrasse, Élizabeth se tient le plus loin possible de Cédric. Celui-ci se met à marcher de long en large, de plus en plus nerveux.

_-Mon père et moi avons discuté de mon mariage avant le souper et nous en sommes venus tous deux à la même conclusion._

_-C'est à dire?_

_-Que vous êtes la femme idéale pour moi. Élizabeth, voulez-vous m'épouser?_

_-Moi?_

_-Oui, vous… depuis que vous êtes entrée dans nos vies… mon père et moi nous nous sommes réconciliés. _

_-Je suis très flattée. Seulement, mes sentiments envers vous n'ont rien avoir avec l'amour! Je vous apprécie comme un ami… _

_-Vous apprendrez! Non… vous finirez par m'aimer! _

_-Je ne crois pas non! _

_-Vous devez m'épouser Élizabeth!_

_-Je vous ai déjà dit non!_

_-Songez-y sérieusement, une fois mon père mort… vous deviendrez Duchesse… _

_-Je ne me marierai que par amour… jamais par intérêt!_

_-C'est ce que nous verrons!_

Avant même que la jeune femme puisse imagine qu'il ferait une telle chose, Cédric s'élance vers elle, la ramasse d'un seul mouvement et la jette sur son épaule. Celle-ci tente vainement de se débattre, Cédric monte les escaliers du château en passant par un passage connu de lui seul et aboutit rapidement dans sa chambre à coucher. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il jette son fardeau sur le lit et reprend son souffle. Élizabeth se redresse et s'élance vers la porte. Cédric sort un couteau, agrippe Élizabeth par l'arrière de sa robe, ramène son dos contre son torse et passe son bras autour de son cou de manière à déposer la lame froide contre sa gorge.

_-Je suis certain que mon savoir faire saura vous convaincre!_

Disant cela, Cédric utilise sa main libre pour détacher le corsage à l'arrière de sa robe. Toujours menacée par la lame de son couteau, Élizabeth se débat comme elle le peut. Cédric repousse Élizabeth vers le lit, la lance brutalement contre le matelas et se jette sur elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres afin de la faire taire. Avec sa main libre, il retire le corsage maintenant détaché. Élizabeth se retrouve alors vêtue uniquement de sa robe de base. Excité au plus haut point par sa lutte de la jeune fille, Cédric fait céder l'attache de son épaisse et lourde jupe avant de la faire descendre le long de ses jambes et de la lui retirer. Tout en continuant de lui résister, Élizabeth sent bien que la lutte est inégale. Riant d'elle avec malice, Cédric commence à détacher son pantalon.

_-Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu devras m'épouser… autrement tu seras déshonorée._

_-Et si j'acceptais de vous épouser maintenant… vous me laisserez tranquille?_

_-Non… il est trop tard pour ça! Une fois déjà tu as déjoué mes plans… ce soir… c'est moi qui mène le jeu… _

_-Je n'ai rien déjoué du tout… de quoi parlez-vous?_

_-Je parle de l'attaque que j'avais organisée contre mon père…. Une belle mise en scène…_

_-Vous avez voulu tuer votre père?_

_-Il ne voulait me forcer à épouser cette stupide fille… il ne m'a pas laissé le choix… mais assez discuté… amusons-nous… _

_-Je vous en prie… Cédric… épargnez-moi!_

_-Une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec vous… vous ne me prierez que d'une seule chose… C'est que je recommence._

Pendant ce temps, en bas dans la salle de bal, Fitzwilliam venait tout juste de se rendre compte que Cédric et Élizabeth avaient quittés la pièce. Il a beau les chercher des yeux, il n'arrive pas à les repérer. La danse terminée, il se sépare de Caroline et va la reconduire à sa table espérant pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Élizabeth.

_-Vite… débarrassons-nous d'elle…_ Lui lance la sœur de Charles sarcastique.

_-Non… Je voudrais bien danser avec vous encore, mais ce qu'il y a c'est que je suis inquiet car Élizabeth et Cédric ont quitté la salle. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui._

_-Mais qu'a donc cette femme que je n'ai pas!_

_-Caroline, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! De plus, si je vous disais la vérité, vous ne me croiriez probablement pas! Alors à quoi bon! Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est retrouver Élizabeth pour être rassurée sur son sort._

_-Demandez à mon fiancé! Il doit savoir où elle est… Lui aussi tourne toujours autour d'elle!_

_-Et si vous m'aidiez à la chercher? Iriez-vous voir sur la terrasse pour moi? De mon côté, je vais essayer de trouver William!_

_-Bien! Bonne idée._

William discutait tranquillement avec le Baron lorsque Fitzwilliam arrive à ses côtés.

_-William… puis-je te parler un instant?_

_-Pardon monsieur le Baron. Attendez-moi un instant!_

_-Non… attendez, restez! Vous pouvez peut être m'aider vous aussi!_

_-Très bien… que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_-Je me demandais si l'un de vous avait vu Élizabeth et Cédric… ils ont quitté la salle et je les cherche depuis un moment déjà!_

_-Non… pas depuis le banquet!_

_-Je sais qu'elle dansait avec votre fils, mais je ne les ai pas vus partir. _

_-Je sais que Cédric voulait l'entretenir de quelque chose d'important! Il a du l'entraîner sur la terrasse._

_-Sur la terrasse? _S'exclame William soudainement inquiet.

_-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon fils doit se marier! Et bien, je sais qu'il voulait la demander en mariage. _

Arrivant devant leur petit groupe, Caroline s'arrête devant Fitzwilliam pour lui dire : _Non, ils n'étaient pas sur la terrasse! J'en arrive à l'instant. Mais un homme m'a dit qu'il avait surpris une scène assez comique sur la terrasse. Votre fils Cédric aurait pris une jeune fille sur son épaule et serait monté à l'étage. L'homme a cru que Cédric voulait mater une servante. Mais moi, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'Élizabeth!_

_-Il n'oserait tout de même pas?_ Ajoute le Baron scandalisé par le comportement de son fils.

_-Où l'a-t-il emmenée selon vous? _Lui demande William.

_-Je l'ignore!_

_-Vite… vous devez nous aider à les trouver!_

_-Peut être dans ses appartements… Je vais aller voir…_

_-Non… j'y vais avec vous. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux. Fitzwilliam reste ici. Occupe-toi de Caroline… _

Caroline regarde tour à tour, William puis Fitzwilliam un peu perdue. Elle finit par ajouter : _Non… ça va William… va vite au secours d'Élizabeth. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il lui fait en ce moment même. Elle a besoin de toi._

_-Merci Caroline._

Une fois William parti, Fitzwilliam retourne Caroline face à lui et la laisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. Les larmes qu'elle retenait se mettent à couler sans retenue. Fitzwilliam lui passe son mouchoir et lui caresse les cheveux tendrement tout en lui soufflant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

Jane et Charles qui finissaient de danser à ce moment là, restent figés en apercevant les deux jeunes gens occupés à se prodiguer de l'affection. Jane réalise qu'elle est en partie responsable de cet incident, mais la surprise de Charles est totale. Jane finit par lui expliquer la situation.

_-Mais où est William?_

C'est alors que Fitzwilliam aperçoit Jane. Il lui fait signe d'approcher. Jane arrive la première suivie par Charles et apprend de la bouche même du jeune homme que Cédric aurait enlevé Élizabeth. Voyant la panique gagner Jane et son époux, Fitzwilliam les rassure en leur disant que le Baron et William sont partis à sa recherche.

_-Je devrais peut-être aller les rejoindre?_

_-Non Charles, je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser William s'en occuper._

En haut, dans la chambre de Cédric, celui-ci en avait assez de la résistance de la jeune fille et de ses cris. Le temps de faire descendre son pantalon pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements, Cédric avait été obligé de lâcher son emprise sur elle quelques instants. Élizabeth en avait alors profité pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties.

Profitant de la souffrance de Cédric pour gagner la porte, Élizabeth essaie de la déverrouiller. Des pas se font entendre à l'extérieur puis des coups sont frappés sur la porte. Reconnaissant la voix du Baron, puis celle de William, Élizabeth répond en criant et en frappant sur la porte pour attirer leur attention. Ayant retrouvé sa vitalité et son aplomb, Cédric revient vers elle, la reprend contre lui et recule vers le lit à la recherche du couteau qu'il a posé sur la table de chevet. Le saisissant, il le place contre la gorge d'Élizabeth.

_-Dites leur que vous êtes seule! Que vous avez heurté quelque chose et que vous avez crié pour rien. Arrangez-vous pour qu'ils repartent._

Les coups et la requête se répètent.

_-Repartez! Je n'ai rien! Je me suis cognée contre un meuble! Pas la peine de rester._

_-Vous êtes certaine?_ La questionne la voix du Baron.

_-Élizabeth… êtes-vous seule?_

Cédric lui dit tout bas : _Convainquez-le!_

_-Oui… Je suis seule… Bonne nuit William. _

Comme aucun bruit ne vient témoigner de leur départ, Cédric ordonne à Élizabeth en chuchotant toujours : _Ils ne repartent pas… faites autre chose. Que faites-vous quand vous êtes seule?_

_-Je chante! _Répond Élizabeth tout bas.

_-Alors chantez!_

Élizabeth se met alors à entonner la chanson qu'elle avait chanté dans le coquillage et lorsqu'elle était dans le corps de Marie, espérant que William comprendrait le message qu'elle ne voulait adresser qu'à lui. Elle chante doucement et lentement.

Elle sombre dans le désespoir lorsqu'elle entend les pas des deux hommes qui vont en décroissant dans le corridor. Soulagé et déterminé à en finir avec sa prisonnière, Cédric commence à reculer vers le lit. Il retourne Élizabeth face à lui et la repousse sur l'édredon. Il se jette alors sur elle sans ménagement. Élizabeth entend alors un fracas assourdissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouve libérée du poids qui l'écrasait. Elle reconnaît alors William et le Baron qu'elle croyait partis. Le Baron agrippe son fils avec colère et ne lui cache pas ce qu'il pense d'un homme qui est assez vil pour tenter de violer une fille sous son toit.

_-J'allais l'épouser de toute façon. Elle n'a aucune raison de se plaindre! Elle sera Duchesse!_

_-On ne prend pas une femme de force Cédric!_

_-Il a comploté contre vous! L'embuscade… c'était lui! _Ajoute enfin Élizabeth.

_-Ta gueule, sale menteuse!_

Le Baron fait taire son fils en lui donnant une gifle. Cédric saute alors sur son père et tente de l'étrangler. William ramasse un vase et assomme Cédric d'un seul coup.

_-Je peux vous laisser avec lui?_ Demande William au Baron.

_-Oui! Il a voulu me tuer?_

_-Il s'est vanté de la mise en scène… il avait même engagé vos hommes… il les a menacé … ils n'avaient pas le choix._

_-Occupez-vous d'elle maintenant avant que mes hommes n'arrivent ici. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils la voient dans cette tenue. _

Subitement consciente de sa presque nudité, Élizabeth ramasse la courte pointe et s'enroule dedans. Elle se remet par terre et chancelle dès qu'elle essaie de marcher. William ne se fait pas prier, il passe son bras sous ses jambes et la soulève tandis qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou.

_-Où est votre chambre?_ Lui demande-t-il enfin.

_-Emmenez-moi dans la vôtre!_ Répond Élizabeth posant sa tête dans son cou pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir.

**À suivre…**

**Jusqu'où la magie les entraînera-t-elle d'après-vous?**

**Miriamme**


	12. Un réveil brutal

Douzième partie

Dès qu'il entre dans sa chambre William est soulagé. Comme il fait frais et sombre dans la pièce, Élizabeth frissonne en se colle davantage contre lui. William se déplace vers le lit, écarte la lourde couverture de laine et se penche lentement pour déposer délicatement Élizabeth sur matelas. Il détache ses bras de son cou savourant le fait qu'elle s'accroche à lui.

_-Mettez-vous sous les couvertures. Je vais allumer le feu, une lampe et je reviens._

Le lâchant à contre cœur, Élizabeth s'enveloppe sous l'épaisse couette et lui dit en claquant des dents : _Oui, restez, je vous en prie. J'ai peur…. Il… il pourrait revenir._

William s'éloigne pour allumer une lampe, puis le feu qu'un serviteur du Baron avait déjà préparé pour lui à son arrivée. Une fois ces deux tâches réalisées, William revient vers Élizabeth dont le regard s'illumine dès qu'elle le voit s'approcher d'elle.

Constatant qu'il reste debout à côté du lit à la contempler, Élizabeth l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

Obéissant à la jeune femme, William s'assied sur le bord du lit tandis qu'Élizabeth se redresse lentement. Elle passe ses deux mains derrière son cou, détache le collier qu'elle lui avait déjà donné et le dépose dans sa paume sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Vous n'auriez jamais du me le rendre William. Il est à vous!_

_-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille chercher votre sœur!_

_-Non… laissez Jane tranquille. C'est de votre présence dont j'ai le plus besoin. Tenez, approchez-vous, je vais vous passer le collier._

Pendant que la jeune femme attache délicatement les deux cordons de cuir autour de son cou provoquant une foule de délicieux frissons sur son épiderme, William préfère lui parler pour camoufler le trouble qui s'empare de lui: _Heureusement que vous avez eu cette idée de génie de chanter votre chanson!_

_-Notre chanson!_ Le reprend Élizabeth en finissant d'attacher le collier et en contemplant amoureusement le visage beaucoup trop près du sien.

_-C'est vrai, notre chanson! _Répète William en ravalant sa salive.

Élizabeth pose sa main sur sa joue en le dévorant des yeux. William sent son souffle s'accélérer dangereusement. S'était si souvent vu poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme dans ses rêves, William essaie de penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'il voit qu'Élizabeth fixe sa bouche avec appétit, il n'hésite plus et penche sa tête vers elle. Dès que ses lèvres entent en contact avec les lèvres tremblantes d'émotions d'Élizabeth, William perd ses moyens et le contrôle de sa langue qui se fraye un chemin entre les lèvres chaudes de celle qui n'attendait que lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur baiser s'approfondit, leurs gorges laissent échapper des soupirs de satisfaction et leurs mains commencent à chercher des formes à caresser. Sans réfléchir, tout naturellement, les couvertures s'écartent, permettant à William de s'allonger contre le corps presque nu de la jeune fille. Les mains d'Élizabeth se mettent à s'activer autour des boutons de la chemise de William. Sa chemise est vite sortie de son pantalon et son torse réagit au contact direct de la peau d'Élizabeth contre la sienne. William détache son pantalon sans cesser d'explorer le cou, puis les épaules d'Élizabeth avec ses lèvres brûlantes. Fou de désir, William remonte la jaquette d'Élizabeth. Celle-ci se redresse vivement, retire sa jaquette et la fait passer par-dessus sa tête pour s'en débarrasser. Elle est maintenant totalement nue devant celui qui deviendra son amant sans tarder. William l'imite et envoie sa chemise valser dans la pièce.

Totalement hypnotisé par les charmes de la jeune fille, William pose ses mains sur les seins d'Élizabeth entièrement ébloui. Le contact de cette chair douce et chaude contre sa paume décuple son désir. Caressant les seins de la jeune fille à l'aide de sa main d'un côté et avec sa bouche de l'autre, William sent les mains d'Élizabeth qui l'invite à se rapprocher d'elle encore davantage. Incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs gestes, ni même de résister aux effets du vin qu'ils ont ingurgité tout deux sans se méfier, ils se caressent et s'embrassent de plus en plus excités. William s'installe sur elle et écarte ses jambes qui s'enroulent aux siennes pour l'inviter à entrer. Tout en sachant qu'elle est vierge et qu'il n'a pas d'expérience de la chose lui-même, William se laisse guider par l'appel de ses sens. Lorsqu'il entre en elle, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il rencontre un obstacle, il hésite pour la première fois. Élizabeth lui souffle alors à l'oreille des mots tendres qui ne lui laissent aucun doute sur son consentement. Elle souhaite qu'il la fasse sienne. Son invitation explicite décuplant son désir, William pousse fortement sur la cloison afin de la faire céder. Un cri de surprise s'échappe de la bouche de celle qu'il aime. Nerveux, William s'arrête de bouger attendant son accord pour continuer, priant pour qu'elle ne change pas d'idée. Puis, lorsqu'Élizabeth se remet à gémir et qu'elle attire le bassin de William à l'aide de ses jambes qui s'enroulent aux siennes telles des lianes, William reprend possession de sa bouche en même temps qu'il commence un mouvement de va-et-vient dont il n'est plus le maître. Il n'obéit qu'à son désir et arrive rapidement au bord d'un gouffre inexploré et terriblement attirant. Ne voulant pas y sombrer tout seul, il prend tout à coup conscience de l'état d'Élizabeth. Elle semble suivre le même chemin que lui gémissant de plus en plus fort et pressant ses deux mains contre ses fesses. Subjugué par l'ardeur de son amante, William reprend la cadence et accélère tranquillement le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le ciel encouragé par les cris d'Élizabeth qui se joignent aux siens. Se laissant dériver tranquillement sur la vague descendante qui le laisse sans force, William savoure l'instant et recommence à embrasser Élizabeth tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Le jeune homme l'abreuve de mots d'amour sans fin et écoute les mots tendres qu'elle lui offre en retour. L'instant est si précieux et divin que William pleure de joie tout en recommençant à caresser le corps à peine éveillé à l'amour d'Élizabeth. Ils refont le voyage une seconde fois en approfondissant davantage la découverte qu'ils font du corps de l'autre. Le plaisir d'Élizabeth explose dans un feu d'artifice la laissant sans voix devant la beauté de l'expérience. William s'émerveille de la voir si heureuse et abandonnée dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait cru que faire l'amour pouvait être aussi simple et aussi parfait.

Allongé contre elle, continuant à discuter et à se caresser doucement, les deux amants finissent par s'endormir épuisés, mais heureux. Leurs yeux se ferment quelques minutes à peine avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Dans une autre chambre, située à l'étage inférieur, deux autres amants finissent également leurs ébats. Fitzwilliam et Caroline venaient de vivre un moment semblable et tout aussi dévastateur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Caroline s'endort comblée, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors que Fitzwilliam, qui sait très bien à quoi il doit attribuer cet instant de bonheur, commence à culpabiliser. Il avait oublié de demander à Jane ce qui arriverait le lendemain, lorsque les effets du sortilège se dissiperaient. Déjà tourmenté, il finit par s'endormir tenant fermement contre lui celle qu'il chérit plus que tout au monde.

La première personne à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain est la douce Jane. Elle soulève une paupière, puis une seconde priant pour que les miracles de la nuit ne se défassent pas une fois exposés au grand jour. Elle éveille son époux en lui mordillant l'oreille. Elle avait tant besoin de lui demander conseil.

_-Devons-nous leur en parler?_

_-Pas si nous pouvons l'éviter. Attendons de voir ce que ton intervention a donné avant de prendre une décision._

_-Ce que tu es sage mon amour!_

_-Toi Dame du lac, moi Homme de la marre!_

Riant aux éclats, Jane se lève rapidement, mais se rassoit aussitôt en proie à un vertige et à un violent haut le cœur. Elle se remet sur pied et va à la salle de bain où elle vomit. Inquiet Charles entre derrière elle et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

_-Tu veux que je fasse prévenir le Baron? Il y a surement un médecin au château! _

_-Non! Ça va, c'est passé! J'ai trop mangé hier soir. Quelque chose n'a pas passé. _

_-Tu es certaine?_

_-Puisque je te le dis! _

Voulant le convaincre et le rassurer définitivement, Jane se lève et revient vers le lit où elle ramasse ses vêtements. Comme d'habitude Charles l'aide à passer sa robe et à l'attacher.

William ouvre un œil, puis deux. Il s'éveille en plein milieu d'un rêve magnifique où lui et Élizabeth étaient ensemble sur ses terres en train de se promener main dans la main. C'était l'automne. Il se retourne vers Élizabeth et la regarde dormir. Soudain, il réalise avec effroi qu'il est toujours fiancé à Caroline. Il revoit les événements de la veille à la lumière de cette révélation et mesure l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Par sa faute, non seulement Élizabeth est déshonorée, mais également Caroline. Comment pourrait-il réparer son geste? Il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait épouser Élizabeth. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Caroline? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à la sœur de son meilleur ami? Charles ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner!

William se redresse et s'assied au pied du lit, complètement désemparé. À Côté de lui Élizabeth s'étire lentement puis ouvre délicieusement les yeux, du moins est-ce le terme que William aurait utilisé pour définir son éveil s'il avait encore été sous le charme de Jane.

Rapidement Élizabeth remarque que son compagnon n'a pas l'air heureux. Nerveuse, elle se redresse à son tour et le dévisage. La réalité revient la frapper de plein fouet et sa bouche s'ouvre sous l'effet de la surprise.

_-Oh, mon Dieu! William! C'est affreux! Qu'avons-nous fait? _

S'habillant à la hâte, William ajoute nerveusement : _Je vais parler à Caroline! _

_-Tout de suite?_

_-Évidemment!_

Juste en dessous, dans l'autre chambre, où deux autres amants sortent également d'un sommeil peuplé de moments enchanteurs et magiques, l'effet est le même. La réalité reprend ses droits avec force et vigueur. Finalement, c'est Caroline qui semble la plus pressée et qui souhaite aller voir William.

Fitzwilliam revêt son uniforme à côté d'elle, mais n'a qu'une idée, c'est d'aller parler avec Jane. Il doit à tout prix savoir si les effets du vin sont permanents ou seulement temporaires. Il s'attendait presque à ce que les vapeurs du matin lui fassent oublier Caroline. Pourtant, il n'en est rien. Il est toujours aussi amoureux. Il se sent comme une rivière qui, ayant été détournée pendant longtemps, reprend ses droits de passage et détruit tout ce qui lui fait obstacle. Son amour pour Caroline ravage tout et il a hâte de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Dans l'escalier entre les deux étages, contre toute attente, quatre personnes se rencontrent et figent.

Des pas qui s'approchent les obligent à rester silencieux encore quelques secondes. Jane et Charles arrivent à leur tour, tout essoufflés.

Reprenant son souffle, Jane s'adresse à Fitzwilliam en tout premier lieu : _Vous allez bien?_

_-Oui… et vous Jane? _Lui demande-t-il à son tour.

_-Elle a des nausées?_ Répond Charles pour meubler le silence.

Réagissant un peu à retardement, Élizabeth regarde sa sœur avec curiosité et lui demande : _Jane, serais-tu enceinte?_

Couvrant sa bouche de ses deux mains, Jane les regarde tous en rougissant : _Oui… Je crois que oui!_

_-Jane… mon Dieu, mais c'est merveilleux!_ S'exclame Caroline qui savait combien ceux-ci désiraient un enfant.

_-Jane ma chérie, tu es bien certaine? _Lui demande son époux, avant de s'autoriser à exprimer sa joie.

_-Oui… il n'y a aucun doute! _Lui confirme Jane en se tournant vers lui.

_-Félicitations à vous deux! _Ajoute William en embrassant Jane sur la joue et en serrant les deux bras de Charles.

_-Mais, j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des choses à dire? William, Élizabeth, vous ne voulez pas nous apprendre quelque chose? Caroline, Fitzwilliam, allons ne soyez pas timides voyons, vous pouvez parler._

Fitzwilliam pousse alors Caroline vers William pour l'encourager. De son côté, Élizabeth recule, laissant William seul avec sa fiancée.

_-C'est que… William chéri… je crois que nous faisons une erreur._

_-Une grosse erreur! _Renchérit William gravement.

_-Tu aimes Élizabeth, je le sais!_

_-Mais notre promesse!_

_-Une promesse d'engagement ne sert à rien si nous ne pouvons nous apporter le bonheur par la suite. _Ose enfin dire Caroline surprenant Fitzwilliam agréablement. Ne lui avait-il pas tenu un discours semblable à l'auberge!

_-Je ne peux pas te faire ça! _Proteste William espérant être contredit par la jeune femme.

_-C'est que… j'ai rencontré l'amour moi aussi! _

Faisant signe à Fitzwilliam de s'approcher d'elle, Caroline lui prend la main et le garde à ses côtés : _Nous n'avons pas cherché cela. C'est arrivé tout seul. Fitzwilliam est l'homme qu'il me faut! Tout comme Élizabeth est celle qu'il te faut! Nous devons l'accepter!_

_-Fitzwilliam et toi? _Réplique William abasourdi.

_-Oui!_ S'écrie Jane, riant et pleurant en même temps.

_-Qui l'eut-cru? _Ajoute Charles bouche-bée.

_-Fitzwilliam, tu es amoureux de Caroline? _Demande sérieusement William à son cousin comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

_-À en mourir! _Répond le jeune homme tout sourire.

_-Alors soit, Caroline, je te libère de notre engagement._

Caroline et Fitzwilliam se sautent dans les bras. Ils pleurent tous les deux de joie.

William s'agenouille alors devant Élizabeth qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

_-Élizabeth Bennet, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser? Faites de moi un homme respectable, je vous en prie!_

_-Oui, mon chevalier, mon amour!_ Elle se penche vers lui et ajoute tout bas, dans son oreille _: Mon amant!_

William l'embrasse à pleine bouche devant tous les autres qui sautent de joie. Gagné par l'euphorie collective, Fitzwilliam imite son cousin en demandant la main de Caroline d'une manière tout aussi charmante.

Une fois les esprits soulagées et les félicitations terminées, les six amis regagnent leurs chambres respectives pour ramasser leurs effets personnels. Jane et Charles descendent les premiers. Dans le grand hall, le Baron vient vers eux.

_-Vous ne partez pas déjà j'espère!_

_-C'est que nous avons un long chemin à faire avant d'être rentrés chez nous. Et sincèrement, nous croyons avoir un peu trop bousculé la vie de votre château._

_-Si vous parlez de mon fils, je l'ai envoyé en prison. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû sévir. Si votre sœur ne l'avait pas démasqué, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à mon royaume et à mes terres. Non, sincèrement, j'insiste pour que vous restiez encore un peu._

_-Je vais en parler aux autres. Toutefois, je crois que Fitzwilliam doit aller se rapporter au roi dès aujourd'hui._

_-Non Jane!_ Lui apprend Fitzwilliam en arrivant derrière eux : _Je viens de faire envoyer un message à mon souverain. Je prends congé pour me marier!_

_-Quelle bonne surprise! Ma sœur doit être ravie!_

_-Elle ne le sait pas encore!_

_-J'ai une idée! _S'écrie le Baron :_ Pourquoi ne pas vous marier ici? Aujourd'hui même? _

_-Vous êtes sérieux? _Lui demande Charles.

_-J'ai une chapelle et un prêtre disponible. _

_-Il est certain que l'idée est tentante, mais il faut tout de même que je consulte Caroline._

_-Me consulter, pourquoi? _Demande la jeune femme en question en arrivant derrière lui.

_-Voulez-vous vous marier ici? Aujourd'hui même_? Ose lui demander le Baron.

_-Oh, oui! Quelle bonne idée! Mais attendez… Fitzwilliam?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Vous ne devez plus partir?_

_-Non… j'ai fait parvenir un message à mon supérieur!_

_-Et vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on se marie ici, où notre amour s'est déclaré?_

_-Tout ce que vous voudrez Caroline!_

_-Euh, pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Bingley, mais votre fiancé, ce n'est pas plutôt le Duc? Le cousin de Fitzwilliam?_

_-Non… vous faites erreur! _Répond Jane en riant :_ Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive! William et Fitzwilliam sont deux noms qui se ressemblent beaucoup. _

_-Oui, vous avez raison!_

_-Mais c'est vrai que le Duc est également fiancé, mais pas avec Caroline, il va se marier avec ma sœur Élizabeth Bennet._

_-Mon fils devait l'ignorer alors! Et cet autre couple, quand veulent-ils se marier?_

_-Nous leur soumettrons l'idée de faire ça ce soir, ici au château! Si vous pouvez organiser une double cérémonie. C'est si romantique. _Lui propose Jane en le prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers la terrasse.

_-Oui, vous avez raison! Mais quelle soirée, hier soir? Pleins de gens se sont comportés étrangement_! Ajoute le Baron.

_-Que voulez-vous dire exactement par bizarrement?_ Lui demande Jane en passant son bras sous le sien.

_-Je ne sais pas… c'est à croire que des sorcières ou des Dames du lac auraient tenté une expérience… _

_-Des sorcières, des dames du Lac… Comme vous y allez monseigneur! _

_-Mais, dites-moi, chère amie! Ce vin que vous nous avez servis? Il était spécial n'est-ce pas?_

_-Vous l'avez aimé?_

_-J'en prendrais bien quelques bouteilles!_

_-Je vous en ferai envoyer une caisse entière. Mais en toute confidence, cher Baron, ce vin ne contenait rien de particulier. Mais ne le dites surtout pas aux autres, ils croient tous que j'y ai mis un philtre d'amour!_

Le Baron éclate de rire, suivi de près par Jane et son époux.

FIN

_**Un dernier commentaire ?**_

_**Miriamme**_


End file.
